Twisted
by Chuquita
Summary: As if Veggie's life wasn't complicated already? Thanks to the large amount of time they've seen each other, Veggie and Goku's furry saiyajin tails fall for each other unbeknownst to their owners. How will Veggie be able to stop his own tail's strange urge
1. What a strange crush! Tails in luv

11:28 PM 8/31/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -dbz graphic novel #4

Veggie: Too bad you don't have a tail, TRAITOR!

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (grinning) I do NOW.

Chuquita: Heh-heh, I was looking at that book and Veggie's tail is 3/4th as tall as he is!

Vegeta: (nods) There's nothing wrong with that.

Goku: (giggling) (grabs Veggie's tail and holds it up) That's kinda funny Veggie, your tail is regular saiyajin size while

your little Veggie-body is not!

Chuquita: What's weird is GT Veggie's tail IS proportional to his body, but Z Veggie's much more fun with his this way!

Goku: Yeah! You could jump rope with it Veggie!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (pulls his tail back out of Goku's grip) Hmmph! A saiyajin tail as strong as mine can be used not only

for it's traditional and obvious reasons, but in addition can be used like a third arm. (gets up and wraps his tail around

his chair, then pulls it up into the air using the tail)

Goku: OOH! Me next me next!! (waving his arms in the air)

Vegeta: I CAN'T USE YOU, YOU'RE TOO HEAVY, BAKA! (sits down) Besides there's no way I'm letting those kaka-germs of yours

enwrap my tail with mind-numbing kaka-juices! (snorts)

Goku: (blinks) "Kaka-juices"? (tilts his head)

Chuquita: Anyway, today's fic is about these interesting furry saiyajin appendages and the idea that they have a mind of

their own!

Goku: (happily) And the trouble they cause poor little Veggie!

Chuquita: (grins) We even went through the trouble give them nicknames, sorta.

Vegeta: (flatly) (whlie holding his tail tightly against himself) My tail has a NAME now?

Chuquita: Well, no. Actually I just needed to think up two nicknames for the tails to call each other since they don't really

have actual names..you know, since they're appendages. That and I can't have them calling one another "Kakarrotto's Tail" or

"Veggie's Tail". SO! I looked up some japanese counterpart names to some english words and I came up with "bibishii", which

means "beauitful"; for Son-kun's--

Goku: HEE~~ my tail is bee-yuuu-ti-ful, Veggie!

Vegeta: No it's not, it's big and fluffy-furred and covered in kaka-germs!

Chuquita: --and for Veggie's tail I found the word "nango", which has two meanings. One of which is "sweet nothings" and the

other meaning is "baby babble: i.e. goo-goo, ga-ga".

Vegeta: (falls over) WHAT?!

Goku: (laughing) Hahahahahahaha! Little Veggie's tail's nickname's named after mushy-talk!

Vegeta: (fuming) OOOOOH....AT LEAST "NANGO" SOUNDS LIKE A MALE NAME!!

Goku: (tilts his head, confused) What is wrong with bibishii?

Vegeta: IT SOUNDS, WELL--

Goku: (chrips) --OUJO--EEE! (blinks) Or Oujo-ish. (thinks) Oujo-ian?

Vegeta: (flatly) Exactly.

Goku: (grins) Does this mean my tail gets to be an honorary oujo too, little Veggie?

Goku's Tail: (hugs Veggie's arm)

Vegeta: (twitches) (looks up at Goku)

Goku: (smiling warmly)

Vegeta: (face turns bright red) I--ah...WHAT AM I THINKING!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY OUJO TO BEGIN WITH AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE

MY OUJO EVER! AND THAT GOES FOR YOUR FURRY PEASANT APPENDAGE AS WELL!!

Goku's Tail: (pouts, lets go of Veggie's arm sadly)

Goku: (pats his tail) Aww, don't worry Beautiful, Veggie's just lying to protect the large emotional pool of confusion,

denial, and sweet mushy-type emotions to keep himself from getting hurt by me which of course would never happen because I

would never emotionally hurt Veggie but that's another baffling fathom of Veggie-feelings to begin with!

Goku's tail: (smiles and wraps around Goku's waist contently)

Goku: Aww, there ya go! (rubs his tail happily)

Vegeta: (staring at him, disturbed) Where the heck did you get all THAT intellectual-sounding information from!!

Goku: (thinks hard) I..don't...know...

Vegeta: UGH! (smacks his hand over his forehead) Baka.

Vegeta's Tail: (sweatdrops)

Goku: (bends over to Veggie's tail) HELLO!

Vegeta's Tail: (freaks out, hair standing on end and zips behind Vegeta)

Goku: (pouts) Aw, poor little guy. I didn't mean to scare it.

Vegeta: (flatly) You did more than scare it.

Goku: (reaches over and starts petting Veggie's tail)

Vegeta's Tail: (calms down and starts to purr)

Goku: Awwwwwww, u like me too, huh! (smiles happily)

Vegeta: (eyes bulging out of their sockets in shock and confusion) (yanks his tail away) STOP THAT!!!

Goku: (blinks) ?

Chuquita: Here's part 1, everybody!

Summary: As if Veggie's life wasn't complicated already? Thanks to the large amount of time they've seen each other,

Veggie and Son-kun's furry saiyajin tails fall for each other unbeknownst to their owners. How will Veggie be able to stop

his own tail's strange urges without seriously digging himself into a deeper hole?

Chuquita: Remember! All the stuff that happened in the lil GT fic I wrote before this hasn't happened yet since it took place

4 to 6 years in the future from the present timeline!

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " WOW! Thanks for inviting me over to have some snacks with you, little Veggie! " Goku said happily as he sat at the

kitchen table.

      " I didn't exactly invite you over, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped as he stood across the room, slathering mayo

all over his already over-stuffed giant hoagie, " I just happened to randomly think 'I wonder if Kakarrotto likes mayonnaise

on his ham' and, well... " he trailed off and glanced over at Goku.

      " --HERE I AM! " Goku chirped, finishing the ouji's sentence.

      " Hai..here you are. " Vegeta sighed.

      " I cannot help it Veggie. After all it has been TWO FULL DAYS since I have last seen you. " the larger saiyajin said

sadly.

      " What did Onna punish you THIS time for? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " Chi-chan is afraid another one of Bulma's inventions is going to come to life and become obsessed with me just like

Veggiesclone was. " Goku sat back in his chair.

      " Well that's just stupid. " the ouji muttered, sitting down. He smirked as he ate a piece of the hoagie he had

sliced off, " I suppose Onna's paranoia and her fast-paced human metabolism are just about ready to set the stage for her

fated senile insanity. "

      " ...what? " Goku blinked, confused and tilting his head slightly to the left.

      " Onna's gonna go crazy as soon as she hits middle-age. " Vegeta said simply, then snickered at the thought, " Heh,

you'll have to send her off to the nuthouse, Kaka-chan. "

      " Oh! I could NEVER do that to my Chi-chan, Veggie! " Goku gasped, " She would never for-give me! "

      " Of course she won't because she won't be in her right mind to logically reason ANYTHING. " Vegeta pointed to his

head, " It's all psychological, you know. " he said, starting to wag his tail only to stop when it bumped into Goku's. The

ouji's face flushed bright red and he grabbed his tail to try and swat any kaka-germs off it.

      " Son-kun! How are you! I thought I'd never see you again after the way Chi-Chi dragged you out of here the other

day! " Bulma said cheerfully, coming into the room. She noticed the shocked and worried look on Goku's face, then glanced

over at Vegeta skeptically, " Alright, what'd you tell him THIS time? "

      " Hm? " Vegeta looked up from brushing off his tail, then let go of it, " Oh, nothing. "

      " VEGGIE SAYS CHI-CHAN'S GONNA GO CRAZY WHEN SHE GETS OLD AND I'LL HAVE TO SEND HER TO THE NUTHOUSE! " Goku exclaimed

      Bulma glared at Vegeta.

      " WHAT? It's a very likely probability given Onna's current mental state. " Vegeta shrugged it off.

      " Honestly! " Bulma groaned, " Vegeta, if I suddenly got a mental disease would YOU send me to the "nuthouse"? " she

said.

      " No. I would try and find a cure. " Vegeta said. She smiled, " And if that didn't work, THEN I would send you to the

nuthouse. "

      " WAH! " Bulma fell over, " UGH! " she yelled, then stomped out to the living room, " Fine. Be that way! "

      Goku sweatdropped.

      Vegeta looked over at him, " I think that went well. "

      " Goku, if YOU need me, I'll be here watching my soaps. They come on in 5 minutes. " Bulma said, glancing at her

watch as she sat on the couch.

      " Why would you wanna watch soap? " a voice came from beside her Bulma looked over and facefaulted to see Goku

sitting there with half of the giant hoagie in his arms.

      " Not soap like the things you use to clean yourself, Son-kun! My soap operas! They're very dramatic. " she stated,

smiling as she sat back and watched the current commercials.

      " Not to mention confusing. " Vegeta muttered from the other room.

      " Hn. " Bulma twitched.

      " *CHOMP*CHOMP*MUNCH*MUNCH*!! " Goku happily dug into his sandwich. Bulma glanced over at the unusually loud noises

Goku was making while eating it, then back at her tv screen, which due to the loudness of Goku's eating, was now unable to be

heard. Bulma half-panicked and turned the volume up, " ***CHOMP*CHOMP*CHOMP*CHOMP*MUNCH*MUNCH*CHOMP**!!! "

      " Ah, Goku? " Bulma tapped him on the shoulder.

      " Mmmph? " he looked down at her innocently, his face covered in splatters of various foods.

      " Goku, maybe you shouldn't sit here and watch this with me. I mean, I love you like a brother, but I think maybe it

would be best if you were to leave the room. " she laughed nervously.

      " Is 'parental discretion advised'? " Goku blinked. Bulma sweatdropped, then thought for a moment.

      " Uh--yeah! That's it! " Bulma said cheerfully, " This show's too, umm, saucy for you! You should go. "

      " *CHOMP*CHOMP*GULP*. OH! " the large saiyajin's cheeks flushed pink, " Chi-chan says I am not a-llowed to view

things of a saucy-like nature for I may imitate acts from such a show on other people who aren't her but Veggie instead! "

      " *HIUMP!* " Vegeta yelped and caught some of his half of the sandwich in his throat. The ouji hit his fist against

his chest until the food finally went down, " YOU BIG BAKA DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!! " he snapped, his face now bright

red.

      Bulma sighed and looked back only to gasp. The opening credits were rolling, " ACK! Goku! Why don't you and Vegeta go

outside and finish your sandwiches at the park or at a training spot and then go sparring afterwords somewhere where I won't

hear you but instead hear my soap which I am DYING to find out what happens in it today, hmm? " she looked over at them

beggingly.

      Goku thought outloud, " Mmm...OH-KAY! " he chirped.

      " YES! " Bulma pumped her fist in the air.

      " Come little Veggie! Bulma says we are no longer needed in the building until her saucy tv show with soaps is over!"

Goku said cheerfully as he grabbed Vegeta's wrist and proceeded to leave out the back door and teleport.

      " HEY! BUT I'M NOT FINISHED WITH MY SNA--- " Vegeta was cut off as the duo disappeared out of sight along with their

sandwich. Bulma sighed happily.

      " Thank GOD! " she said, highering the volume on her soap opera, " Now I can get to the good part in peace! "

      ::She's so beautiful. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen:: a certain furry brown appendage sighed dreamily as

he watched a slightly lighter-toned one flutter through the air. The other one noticed his stare and mentally smiled back at

him.

      ::Hi!::

      ::Hi again:: the first tail blushed lighly, tilting itself a little lopsided.

      ::I missed you Nango-chan! The mean lady wouldn't let Goku-san out of the house at all for the past couple days!::

      ::Oh Bibishii, that's horrible!!:: the first tail's hair stood on end, horrified.

      ::I know. I shouldn't even be here now; we're not allowed out still you know:: the second tail said, slightly worried

, ::But, but Goku-san! He did something sneaky! We snuck out of the house "to go fishing" and instead we went to your home!

He wanted to see your owner again so much!::

      ::That's so sweet::

      ::Just like you, Nango-chan!::

      " Oww! " Vegeta yelped, accidentally bumping shoulders with Goku as they flew off in search of a place to spar,

" Kakarrotto do you have to fly so close! " the ouji snapped, a glow of red over his nose as he looked the other way.

      " Well I hate flying downwind of little Veggie, Veggie knows that! And if I fly too far ahead Veggie won't catch up!"

Goku pouted, then perked up, " Besides it's so nice to just fly along next to Veggie and talk with him! "

      " We haven't spoken to each other since we finished the hoagie. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " We're talking to each other now. " Goku pointed out.

      " ...Kuso! " Vegeta groaned, slapping himself on the forehead. He looked over and blinked to see Goku sniffing the

air with a curious look on his face.

      " Something smells like roasting marshmellows. " Goku said outloud.

      Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " "Roasting...". " he sniffed the air as well and froze when he recognized what it was,

" AHH! MY TAIL GLAND!! " he skidded to a halt in mid air only to yelp when he felt something tug at it which caused Goku to

jolt back. The little ouji looked over his shoulder and shrieked to see his tail and Goku's hugging onto each other while the

strong scent of roasting marshmellows emitted from his own furry appendage. Vegeta yanked his tail away in horror, twitching

with his face glowing bright red.

      " Aww, Veggie gave my tail a hug! That was so nice of you, Veggie! " Goku chirped.

      " I DIDN'T HUG YOUR TAIL!! AND I WASN'T DOING THAT ON PURPOSE! I, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS--THEY WERE--...uhh... "

the ouji was at a loss for words.

      Goku tilted his head curiously and smiled warmly at the smaller saiyajin, " They were what? "

      " Ah-- " Vegeta started out, then burst off ahead of him into the sky, " MEETYOUTHERE!! "

      Goku watched him fly off, confused, " ..huh. " he looked down at his own tail, which to his puzzlement was blushing

profusely, " I wonder what that was about? "

      " I can't believe it! This has never happened before! How could it be happening NOW! " Vegeta exclaimed to himself as

he flew on, " Tails just don't release their glandular scents for no reason like that! Especially without my consent! " he

said, starting to get worried, " I hope this is nothing serious. Of course it's not, why would it be. " Vegeta nodded, trying

to reassure himself, " It's not like saiyajin tails are extentions of ourselves. They're just appendages used to give us

extra power, and to help us transform into oozaru form, and to release certain scents depending on our mood, and for mating

purposes, and for balance, and use as an extra arm while in battle... " Vegeta rattled off.

      " Hey Veggie, why're you talkin to yourself? Are you feeling oh-kay? " Goku teleported next to him, worried. He

smiled, " Do you need a hug? "

      " WAHH! NO HUG! NOT NOW!! " Vegeta waved his arms frantically in the air.

      " Oh. Alright. " the larger saiyajin looked disappointed, " In, in that case, does Veggie wanna start sparring now? "

Goku asked eagerly.

      Vegeta looked around where they were. Grassy terrain; several nearby mountains; no forests, animals, or people,

" Perfect. " he smirked, then turned to Goku and burst into ssj2, " Alright Kakarrotto! Let's go! "

      " YEAH! " Goku pumped his fist in the air, then burst into ssj2 as well and launched himself at Vegeta, letting out a

flurry of punches and kicks which the ouji blocked perfectly while their tails danced across from each other unknowingly

beneath the two saiyajins, " HEE~~YAH! " Goku let a flying kick at Vegeta, who just nearly dodged and grabbed Goku's kicking

leg, then spun him around over his head by it and suddenly let go; causing Goku to fly into a nearby mountain. The ouji's

tail looked on in sadness, then brightened up again as Vegeta flew back towards the larger saiyajin. Vegeta stopped nearly a

few inches infront of the part of the wall Goku was smashed into and began forming a ball of ki.

      " GARRIKKU HO!! " the little ouji sent out a huge blast of pink ki just as Goku teleported out of the way. Vegeta

hovered in place and sent the blast at Goku, following him around. The larger saiyajin turned and plummeted downward towards

the ground until he was sure there was no way for the giant ki blast to make the turn before it hit and Goku once again

teleported out of the way, leaving a now huge smoldering crater beneath him.

      " HEEE~! " Goku burst into a grin as he floated above the crater. Vegeta glared up at him, then flew up at Goku only

to disappear suddenly and reappear behind the larger saiyajin. Vegeta grabbed Goku's arms and hurtled him downward into the

crater his ki ball had just made, Goku screaming at the top of his lungs. Vegeta grinned. Goku smashed tummy-first into the

ground while Vegeta held on tightly to Goku's outstretched arms. The ouji's hands starting to gather ki while holding his

target down. The two tails swooned around each other and until they had nearly tied themselves in an

impossible-to-untie-looking knot, their fur poofing up on end as two large puffs lightly-colored scent puffed out and rose

around them.

      Vegeta had nearly finished gathering the ki he needed to blast Goku in the back and, using the same respective force,

launch himself back into the air--when he smelled it. It was the unmistakable smell of roasting marshmellows, this time

accompanied by a strange new rich chocolatey scent.

      " *sniff*sniff*, hey Veggie! We smell like smores! " Goku chirped from beneath him. Vegeta twitched, his face bright

red with embarassment, " I could sure go for some smores right now little Veggie! Where's it comin from? " he started to

glance over his shoulder.

      " DONTLOOK! " Vegeta powered his ki attack down so he could turn Goku's head the other way, " Just, don't look. " he

said in a crackled voice. The ouji glanced at the tails on his own to see the lightly-tinted red and pink colored scents

hovering over their tails while the two tails wiggled around as if it were christmas, " Oh God......OH GOD!! " Vegeta said in

a combination of a wail and a groan, petrified.

      " What what what! " Goku said, curious to find out what Vegeta was moaning about.

      " NOTHING! IT'S, it's nothing, really. " the ouji gave him a cheesy smile.

      " Is it, somethin bad, Veggie? "

      " NO!........yyyyyyes! " Vegeta looked away uneasily. He looked back over at his tail who's fur was now completely

on-end and making swooshing circles around Goku's tail which just swayed slightly to the left and right, not bumping into

Vegeta's, " AHHHHH!! " he lept off the larger saiyajin's back only to blink and watch blankly as his tail creeped past him

and wiggled longingly toward the other tail's direction. Vegeta grabbed his tail, frustrated, " YOU CUT THAT OUT! THAT'S

KAKARROTTO OVER THERE OR HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED! AND THAT TAIL YOUR SQUIRTING THINGS AT IS ATTACHED TO HIS REAR END!!! "

      Goku pouted in a slightly offended way, sitting up, " What is wrong with my rear end? "

      " Nothing! I mean--of course it's--WAAUGH!! " Vegeta sputtered.

      Goku's tail tapped him on the shoulder beggingly, " Oh, hello there! " Goku said happily. The tail pointed to Vegeta,

then hugged Goku's arm, " What's that lil tail 'o mine? You want me to give little Veggie a HUG? " he grinned. Vegeta paled.

      " DON'T LISTEN TO IT, BAKA! IT ONLY WANTS YOU TO HUG ME SO IT CAN CONTINUE SMOTHERING IT'S KAKA-GERMS ALL OVER MY

PROBABLY-ALREADY-INFECTED TAIL!!! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      Goku laughed at the thought, " Aww Veggie, that's silly! "

      " "SILLY"!? THEY WERE PRACTICALLY BATHING IN EACH OTHER'S SCENT YOU SIMPLE-MINDED PEASANT!! THAT'S SO WRONG I CAN'T

EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU IN ANY WAY YOU'D REMOTELY UNDERSTAND! " Vegeta screamed until his face turned blue from lack

of oxygen. The ouji took a deep breath and promptly tied his tail around his waist, " There! "

      Goku's tail hung sadly and reached out to rub the ouji's tail in a concerned and protective manner. Both saiyajins

stared at the tails, confused.

      " Wow, this is just like one of Bulma's shampoo commercials, huh Veggie? " Goku said finally after a long,

uncomfortable wait.

      " It's "soap operas", Kakarrotto. " Vegeta corrected him, a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Kakarrotto, will you quit it already! " the ouji twitched at Goku's tail, which was still comforting his own.

      " But I am not doing it! " Goku said, " It's my tail that's doing it all on its own. "

      " Well then tell it to STOP RUBBING ME! " Vegeta screamed in paranoia, grabbing Goku's tail only to have the larger

saiyajin suddenly cry out in pain.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Goku fell out of ssj2 into ssj1, " WAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! "

      Vegeta blinked when it suddenly hit him, ::Kakarrotto's tail is still vunerable when you grab it! Of course, he

hasn't rigorously trained his tail lately to repel the pain like I have with mine::

      " VEGGIE...VEH-GEEE!!! " Goku wailed, his eyes starting to tear from the searing pain being sent up his spine.

      " Huh?--OH! " Vegeta started to let go only to have Goku suddenly hop up and spin over, then snap his tail causing

Vegeta to be catapulted into the distance.

      " OwWIE.... " Goku sniffled rubbing his tail. He looked up just intime to see Vegeta spiral off into the distance.

Goku sweatdropped, " Uh-oh. "

      " Ahh, a cup of iced-tea is so nice. " Chi-Chi said happily as she took her cup off the counter and headed towards

the living room, " And Go-chan is safe up in his room being nice and quiet. " she took a sip as she walked to the couch.

Chi-Chi froze suddenly, " Hey, waitaminute, Goku's never quie--- "

      " *POOOOOOOOOWW*!!!! "

      " WAAAHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi screamed as a fairly large cannonball burst through the wall, past her, and through another

wall and then, if watched closely, through several nearby trees before hitting and sliding down the old apple tree in the

distance. Chi-Chi twitched, her heart nearly beating in her throat. Her bottom left eyelid twitched in shock.

      " OH! Hi Chi-chan! " Goku chirped, entering the house through the first hole that had been just made, " Have you seen

Veggie come through here? "

      Chi-Chi finally got her voice back, she looked over at him, her brain trying to register several things at once while

still in her current state, causing several different levels of confusion in her brain, " WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT AND WHY

SHOULD I CARE WHERE THE OUJI IS AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE I PUNISHED YOU TO YOUR ROOM!!! " she screamed while waving her

arms in the air.

      " You're spilling your iced-tea. " Goku pointed out.

      Chi-Chi stopped and blinked, then glanced over to see she indeed had splattered nearly all her glass all over herself

and Goku. Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then pouted at her empty glass and held it with both hands, " ...OOOH! GOKU! " she slammed

her hands together, busting the cup into a million little pieces

      " AHHHH.... " Goku backed up, frightened, " Please don't hurt me... " he held his arms up as if waiting to be hit or

smacked.

      " Oh, I'm not going to physically hurt you, Go-chan. " Chi-Chi said calmly.

      Goku partially pulled his arms away, " You're not? "

      " Of course not. " she smiled, patting him on the head. Goku smiled contently and wagged his tail. Chi-Chi grabbed

him by the collar and yanked him down to her height, " No Ouji for 2 months! "

      " WAHHHH!!! **WHAT!!!** " Goku exclaimed. His tail swooned backward and went limp, " CHI-CHAN NO! It's not Veggie's

fault! He didn't do anything bad to me at all I swear! "

      " HA! " she mock-laughed, " Yeah right. I bet he came in here and stole you out of your room when I wasn't looking. "

      " No! I teleported to Veggie's house cuz I missed Veggie so much! He even let me share his little Veggiesandwich with

him and that is not a mean thing to do at all! "

      " He probably put alcohol or something in the sandwich. "

      " Veggie didn't know I was coming and even so if there had been I would already be drunk and trying to sedu-size

people already! " Goku nodded.

      " It's "seduce", Goku. " Chi-Chi corrected him.

      " That's exactly what I mean! " Goku said.

      " BLEHHHH! " a sound came from behind them.

      " Ahh! " Goku yelped and turned around along with Chi-Chi to see a beaten, mud-splotched Vegeta leaning against the

side of the wall the 2nd hole had torn in the house, " VEGGIE! " he gasped in horror and worry.

      " Vege--THAT'S what just flew in and out of my house making those holes and almost killed me! That was YOU! " she

pointed at Vegeta.

      " It's not like I had a choice, Onna! Kakarrotto threw me so hard the momentum made it too difficult for me to stop

at the point of exhaustion I was currently at. " the ouji said tiredly.

      " What? " Chi-Chi groaned.

      " Veggie says he was going too fast for his tired lil Veggie-body to slow him down enough to stop completely. " Goku

translated, " But at least the big apple tree was able to act as a catcher's mitt for Veggie's little body! "

      Chi-Chi looked off into the distance and sweatdropped, " Great, now it has a ouji-print on it. " she muttered.

      " Aw shuddup, Onna! " Vegeta grumbled, wobbling back.

      " Oh Veggie let me help you! " Goku rushed to aid the little ouji, picking him up and carrying him over to the very

couch Chi-Chi was about to sit on.

      " GOKU! DON'T PUT THE OUJI THERE! THAT'S A NEW COUCH! " Chi-Chi snapped.

      " Oh. Oh-kay then. " Goku got up and walked over to the stairs.

      " AND NOT IN YOUR BED EITHER!! "

      Goku face-faulted, " Then where CAN I put little Veggie!? "

      " Simple. On the floor. " Chi-Chi nodded.

      " NO WAY! " Goku gasped, hugging on tightly to Vegeta, " I am not putting MY little Veggie on the floor like

something that...does belong on the floor. " he explained, " At least let me put Veggie on one end of the couch! "

      " NO! "

      " But he's barely even consious! What's he gonna do? "

      " NO! NO NO NO!! " Chi-Chi shouted. Goku's eyes watered.

      " I can't believe he's on your lap and on my couch. I CAN'T! " Chi-Chi groaned as she sat at the other end while Goku

was on the opposite side hugging the unconsious ouji.

      " Well I DID hit Veggie kinda hard. I mean he was grabbing my tail and it hurt real bad and it was just my instinct

to swing him off of it! It's not like I wanted to hurt Veggie! " Goku said, holding his own still partially aching tail.

      " Uhhh.... " Vegeta groaned in his semi-unconsious state.

      " WILL YOU GET HIM OFF MY COUCH! " Chi-Chi snapped.

      " But Chi-chan! Being thrown through two walls and several trees can take a lot out of an already tired little Veggie

! He needs his rest. "

      " Not in my house he doesn't. " Chi-Chi said flatly, then got up, walked over to Vegeta, grabbed him off of Goku and

dropped him on the floor.

      " OWW! " Vegeta yelped, fully waking up, " Wha? Where'd I go? " he blinked, then quickly surveyed his surroundings

and noticed Goku sitting on the couch staring down at him curiously while Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta, standing infront of him.

The ouji smirked, " Ah. Onna. Hello. "

      " Ouji. " Chi-Chi acknowledged him.

      " So. " Vegeta said, getting up. He turned to Goku, " We're HERE because... "

      Goku pointed to the hole in the wall. Vegeta glanced over and sweatdropped.

      " YOU THREW ME THROUGH THE WALL OF YOUR HOUSE!! " Vegeta shouted.

      " Well, two walls...and 1, 2, 3----6 trees! " Goku chirped, holding up six fingers, " 7 if you count the big ol'

apple tree but you didn't make it through that one since it's so old 'n fat. "

      " Heh, just like Onna! " Vegeta grinned at her.

      " OOOH...WHY YOU LITTLE! " she grabbed Vegeta by the throat and started choking him Simpsons style.

      Vegeta chuckled at her lack of grip; compaired to the ouji at least. If Chi-Chi had been trying to choke a human he

or she would've been dead 5 seconds ago. Vegeta looked over at Goku out of the corner of his eye. The larger saiyajin sat

on the couch with his hands clenched and covering his mouth in worry. Vegeta looked back at Chi-Chi, who was struggling to

squeeze Vegeta's neck even tighter. She froze at the evil grin that suddenly appeared on the smaller saiyajin's face.

      " ACK!! " Vegeta let out a fake yelp and held his breath til he turned blue in the face, his eyes bulging out of his

head.

      " HEY! DON'T YOU MESS WITH ME, OUJI!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him. Vegeta tilted his head to the right and lulled his

eyes up to the top of his eyesockets. The ouji lowered his ki and hung his limbs lifeless, including his tail. Goku's tail

stared at the sight and fainted, " OUJI!!!.....Ouji? " she said cautiously. A trail of drool hung out the side of Vegeta's

mouth, " Uhh.... " Chi-Chi blinked, then turned nervously to Goku, who looked like his heart had just been snapped in two.

The large saiyajin's eyes had widened to an unmeasurable size and his lip quivered as if he was going to burst into tears and

wailing any second now.

      " Veggie...dead? " he squeaked out, trying his best not to cry.

      " NO! Of course he's not "dead"! Not really! L--look! See? " Chi-Chi held up the little ouji towards him. Goku

started to sniffle at the still blue-faced ouji.

      " *hip*hip*hip*WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " he

wailed at the top of his lungs, " GIVE ME VEGGIE! " he lept up and grabbed Vegeta away from her, then hugged him tightly

with the ouji's head over Goku's shoulder. Vegeta looked over at Chi-Chi, his expression now back to normal and minus the

blue-ness, and grinned evilly at her. Chi-Chi stared at him, gawking.

      " Why you evil maniupulating little-- " she reached to smack him.

      " NO NO **NO!!!** " Goku moved back across the couch to avoid the ouji getting hit again, " You could've just KILLED

Veggie just now, Chi-chan! " he hugged Vegeta protectively.

      " Yeah Onna, how dare you try and kill 'Veggie' infront of his peasant like that. " Vegeta nodded. Goku and Chi-Chi

sweatdropped. Goku pulled Vegeta off him to see the ouji's face.

      " VEGGIE! " he squealed, hugging him again only smushing the ouji's face against his chest instead of over his

shoulder, " You're ALIVE! "

      " Well, look at that. " Vegeta said, smirking, " It MUST'VE been a miracle. "

      " A miracle? " Goku said in awe w/big sparkily eyes.

      " Yes, Kakay. A miracle. Who knows? Maybe your magical kaka-powers were what saved me. " the ouji snickered off in

Chi-Chi's direction and hugged the larger saiyajin back.

      " I have magical powers really? " Goku's eyes widened even more.

      " I wouldn't be surprised. " Vegeta said flatly, then looked back up at Goku, " But you're always full of surprises,

aren't you Kakay. " he smiled in a mock-sweet tone of voice.

      " Heeheehee, yes. " Goku grinned, hugging tighter.

      " I hate you. " Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta.

      " I know. " the ouji happily replied.

      " *POOOF*! "

      Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at the floating red mist hovering out of the corner of her eye, " Do either of you smell

MARSHMELLOWS all of a sudden? "

      Vegeta paled and glanced over to see his tail spraying its scent all over Goku's, which it had in what looked like a

headlock, " EHHHHHH eh eh eh.... " Vegeta turned his head back to its former position and whinced, shuddering.

      " Oh GROSS! Ouji that's YOU! " Chi-Chi gawked and pinched her nose as she backed away from where Vegeta's tail was,

" What are trying to do! Stink my whole house up! "

      " I'M NOT DOING IT ON PURPOSE! " Vegeta yelled back at her, then glared at his tail, " YOU CUT THAT OUT!!! "

      Vegeta's tail whinced and slid away from Goku's.

      " Wait...your TAIL has it's own free will!? " Chi-Chi looked seriously creeped out.

      " What, you didn't know that? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her oddly.

      " OF COURSE I DIDN'T! HOW WOULD I KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT! " she exclaimed.

      " Well haven't you ever seen Kakarrotto's tail try to communicate with you? Or with Kakarrotto himself? " Vegeta

hopped off the couch.

      " No....not, really. " Chi-Chi thought outloud, " AND HOW CAN IT HAVE IT'S OWN FREE WILL ANYWAY! IT'S A **TAIL!!** AN

APPENDAGE!! "

      " Saiyajin tails are much different than the tails of other tailed creatures. " Vegeta said proudly.

      " Heeheehee. " Goku tapped Vegeta's tail and it instantly turned towards him, then started slinking closer to the

larger saiyajin's tail, " Hi there! My name's Son Goku! What is yours? "

      " It can't talk, baka. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " They communicate by movement. And if they really desperately needed

to contact us they would send a telepathic signal from themselves up to where our brains are. " the ouji pointed to his head,

" And besides, they don't have names. "

      " Can I name them then? " Goku grinned.

      " *POOF*POOF*POOF*! " three short poofs of pink gas shot out from inside of Goku's tail.

      Vegeta grabbed his own tail and backed away from Goku, twitching.

      " I know! I'll call it Coco cuz it makes chocolate-scented perfume! " Goku chirped happily.

      ::Her NAME is Bibishii:: Vegeta's tail mentally snorted, ::And she's not an "it":: the tail added.

      " Kakarrotto and Cocorrotto. Perfect. " Vegeta muttered sarcastically.

      " What are you gonna call your lil-lil Veggie-tail, Veggie? " Goku bent down to the tail's height and watched it

wiggle about.

      " I'm not going to give it a NAME! Whatever it wants to call itself is fine with me. " Vegeta brushed it off.

      " How about we call it Fluffie cuz of how all of the fur on Veggie's tail fluffs out when I hug him? " Goku tilted

his head.

      " NO. " Vegeta folded his arms stubbornly, " I'm not calling it anything! "

      " Awww, poor lil nameless Veggiestail. " Goku said, petting it softly.

      " Goku will you get away from there! It makes it look like you're staring at the Ouji's butt! " Chi-Chi yelled,

annoyed.

      " And what's WRONG with my butt? " Vegeta snorted, then smirked, " I happen to think it's quite perfect, actually. "

      " Heehee, Veggie's tushie's kinda round! " Goku giggled.

      Vegeta froze in place, " DON'T LOOK THERE!! "

      " I wasn't until Veggie started talkin about it. " Goku pointed out, " I just wanted to see. "

      " Yeah..well, there's some things in life that your large peasant eyes shouldn't gaze upon FOR MORE THAN 5 SECONDS! "

      " Why not? It is not ugly at all little Veggie. " Goku tried to reassure him.

      Vegeta twitched.

      " Hahaha! " Chi-Chi laughed, then froze to see the large saiyajin reaching comfortingly to pat the ouji's bottom,

" HEY! " Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's wrist before his hand touched down, " WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!! "

      " Trying to make little Veggie's tushie feel better about it's self-esteem. " Goku replied.

      " ... "

      " ...? " Goku tilted his head.

      " Goku. Go to your room. " Chi-Chi said lamely, pointing over her shoulder, " AND NO TELEPORTING THIS TIME! "

      " Hai Chi-chan. " Goku waddled out of the room.

      Chi-Chi turned to Vegeta, " You know Ouji, you've had some sick twisted evil plots in this one's just plain...wrong!"

      " It's not a plot! My tail really DOES have a mind of it's own! " Vegeta complained. His tail leered at Chi-Chi and

shot a greenish spray at her. Chi-Chi reeled back in disgust.

      " Oh GOD! What is that! It's worse than a SKUNK! "

      " Saiyajin tails release scents to ward off possible threats by attacking their nostrils with a pukish scent that

will send you hugging the toilet in about 15 seconds. " Vegeta snickered, glancing at the watch underneath his right glove.

      Chi-Chi's face paled and she quickly covered her mouth to try and swallow the same food she was just about to throw

up, " BLEH!! "

      " Bwahaha! "

      Chi-Chi sent a death-glare in Vegeta's direction, " Well if THAT'S what it's supposed to do then WHY was it RED

before! "

      Vegeta looked over his shoulder, avoiding eye-contact, " I'd, rather not talk about that. "

      " The RED gas does something DIFFERENT then the green one, doesn't it Ouji? " she said suspiciously.

      " You wouldn't like it though. " Vegeta smirked, still avoiding eye-contact, " If Kakarrotto got a good long whiff of

it. Not a pretty picture. "

      Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.

      " Why, it would just drive his small Kaka-mind MAD with **_desire_**. "

      " WHAT!! " Chi-Chi exploded.

      " Saiyajin tails emit many different types of scents in many different types of situations. Such as anger,

friendliness, sadness, love... "

      " "LOVE"!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, grabbing Vegeta by the collar and holding him up. Vegeta snickered at her.

      " VEGGIELUVSME? " a voice squeaked from above them. Chi-Chi and Vegeta looked up to see Goku's head sticking out of

the ceiling, upsidedown.

      " Hai, Kakay. Veggie "luvs" you. " Vegeta grinned evilly.

      " Oh Veh-gee~~.... " the larger saiyajin said w/big sparkily eyes.

      " OOOOOOOOOOH... " Chi-Chi snarled, " GOKU GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!! "

      " YesChichan! " Goku chirped, pulling his head back through the ceiling.

      " ...did he just, move his body through a solid object without making a hole? " Vegeta said, shocked and disturbed.

      Chi-Chi paled, " Yes. I think he just did. " she said in an equally shocked and faraway tone of voice.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Now what were you saying about that nasty red gas? " Chi-Chi glared at him.

      " It's a mate-attacting scent. "

      " WHAT?! " Chi-Chi fell over, then got up, " Hey, waitaminute! There wasn't anything special-smelling about that GAS

at all! It smelled like marshmellows...rotten marshmellows...but that's about it. " she said to herself. Her lips quirked

up into a smile, " Ah, you're lying, huh Ouji? "

      " I wish I was. " Vegeta muttered in terror to himself, then whipped around to face Chi-Chi with a boastful look on

his face, " Actually Onna, the full power of this particular smell can only cause an effect if it were to be concentrated

within a small enclosed area on another saiyajin. "

      " HA! " Chi-Chi laughed mockingly.

      Vegeta smirked, " Would you like a demonstration then? " the ouji looked upward at the ceiling, " HEY KAKARR-- "

      " --yesVeggie! "

      Confusion set on on Vegeta as he looked to his left to find Goku suddenly standing there, " ACK! "

      " Veggie oh-kay? " Goku pouted, concerned.

      Chi-Chi chuckled at him. Vegeta glared at her, then stubbornly grabbed the larger saiyajin and held on tight.

      " I'm fine, Kakay. " the smaller saiyajin replied.

      Goku looked down at the ouji and giggled embarassingly, " Boy, Veggie must sure be in a good mood to hug me and all!"

he said happily, then blinked as Vegeta raised his tail just under Goku's nose, " Haha, that tickles, Veggie! "

      " I'm sure it does. " the hairs on the Vegeta's tail stood up and sprayed the red mist right up Goku's nose. Vegeta

gulped and braced for the worst on the inside while on the outside he seemed mentally calm. Goku's eyes widened to take up

nearly half of his head, ::I must be INSANE! Doing this just to goad Onna! I must have a death-wish or something!!!:::

Vegeta screamed at himself inside his head only to recieve a glomp in return. He looked up to see Goku had a completely

blank look on his face with the exception of the ultra-wide eyes. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow in surprise that this was the

only 'punishment' he had recieved for pulling the stunt. The ouji mentally sighed with relief only to freeze when the glomp

started growing tighter and tighter until the larger saiyajin near-completely loomed over him like a saiyajin blanket;

Vegeta's footing the only thing keeping himself from falling back-first onto the floor, " Uhhh... "

      " *SQUEAK*! "

      " Squeak? " Vegeta repeated to himself, baffled. He felt a large cu-tip brush past his ear and then cheek. It hit him

what it was and the breath quickly sucked out of his mouth in horror. Goku's tail was wrapping around the ouji's neck as if

ready to choke him if not for Vegeta noticing the appendage glowing bright pink. It rubbed thoughtfully against his chin and

Vegeta's eyes nearly shot out of his head. His teeth started to chatter as the tail positioned itself under Vegeta's nose

and made the noises as if it were reloading to shoot. The tail gently edged up closer and instantly every little hair on

Goku's tail stood on end. Vegeta let out a scream of pure terror as he burst into ssj2, hopped up and sent a swift kick to

Goku's gut, then ran off and out off the house screaming with fear.

      With the absense of the ouji's tail and it's scent, oxygen soon flowed freely back into Goku's nostrils and his

pupils soon shrunk back to their normal size. He looked around, confused, " How did I get down here again? And where is

little Veggie? "

      Goku's tail meanwhile was shaking like a madman, still glowing bright pink and reaching out in every direction in a

wild attempt to go after Vegeta's tail.

      " Hey there lil guy, girl, tail. What're you so excited about? " Goku laughed happily at it.

      " *POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF*!!! "

the color pink and the smell of chocolate filled the air of the room.

      " Goku. Wrap it around your waist and get in the car. " Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed.

      " But Chi-chan you told me to go to my roo--- "

      " --JUST GET IN THE CAR!! " she snapped. Goku gulped and dashed outside to the vehicle and hopped in the passanger's

seat. Chi-Chi groaned as she opened all the windows in the house and looked at the pink gas in disgust, " That stupid

chocolate smell is going to take FOREVER to get out of here! "

      " My love, as you know I am slowly dying. " the young woman on the hospital bed said to the man standing next to her.

      " No! You can't die! I won't let you! " he protested with the same overexaggerated emotionalness as she had. Bulma

leaned closer to the tv with her chocolate pudding snack in her hands and her eyes starting to water.

      " Well too bad because I'm going to anyway! "

      " NOOOO! " he wailed, falling to his knees and holding his arms up at the sky.

      " But--remember this, my love. After I have died. Promise me you and your wife whom you were forced to marry for your

inheritance yet still sort of like her, have lots of children together. Teach your children how to ride on a bike, and how

many licks it does take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop. Learn and love with them all. And then, one day,

when you're very very old, you'll go out riding on a horse, and you'll ride all day and finally come back home. Then you'll

make some of that swiss miss hot cocoa, and pour in some sugar, and milk, and marshmellows. And then fall asleep and die. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Wow...that was anticlimactical, wasn't it. " he muttered, shifting uneasily.

      " Yes. It was. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " But I have but one more thing to tell you before I die and you eventually join me 70 years later. It's about my

killer. "

      Bulma nearly choked on her spoon in anticipation.

      " The killer...is really-- "

      " --WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! "

a scream of horror erupted from across the room, snapping Bulma out of her daze. She looked up to see Vegeta had just run

straight through the wall, missing the door by only a few inches; and was currently running around the house in random

directions screaming his head off with his arms flailing about in fear.

      " OOOOOOH! VEGETA!!!!! " Bulma screamed angrily at him, " YOU MADE ME MISS WHO HER KILLER WAS!! "

      " ? " he instantly turned to her, still breathing quickly and heavily, " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! " he ran over to her and

grabbed her by the sleeves of her sweater, " OH BULMA IT'S TERRIFYING YOU'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!! "

      " Other than fix the giant hole you made in the wall. " she motioned to the Vegeta-shaped hole next to the front

door.

      " Oh. I didn't notice that. " Vegeta pointed out, then turned all his attention back to her, " OH BULMA MY TAIL IS

ACTING ALL MUSHY AND NICE WITH KAKARROTTO'S TAIL! YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM!!! "

      " Your....tails? " Bulma looked down at him, disturbed.

      " THEY WERE HUGGING EACH OTHER BULMA! THEY WERE HUGGING!!! " Vegeta's whole body shuddered.

      " So? Son-kun hugs YOU all the time and for the most part you never complai-- "

      " --NOT THAT TYPE OF HUGGING! THE ROMANTIC TYPE OF HUGGING!!! "

      " ... " Bulma looked at him like he had just lost his marbles, " Vegeta are you insane! They're APPENDAGES! You move

them on your OWN! They can't move themselves just as much as your legs can't run unless you make them do it YOURSELF. " she

tried to explain to him.

      " But this is DIFFERENT! **MUCH **_DIFFERENT_**!! " Vegeta shouted, " SAIYAJIN TAILS HAVE A MIND OF THEIR OWN AND**

MINE'S MIND IS BEING TAKEN OVER BY KAKARROTTO'S TAIL'S MIND! OR EVEN KAKARROTTO HIMSELF!!! THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO HELP ME!

You need to hide me. Hide me and help me figure out a way to stop Kakarrotto's tail! " he twitched in paranoia.

      " Uh...right. " Bulma said, sliding his hands off her arms, " Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you go rest in your

bed for a little while and after my show is over I'll come help you. "

      " My BED! ARE YOU NUTS?! THAT'LL BE THE FIRST PLACE KAKARROTTO'S TAIL WILL COME SEARCHING FOR MINE!!! "

      Bulma sighed tiredly, " Ugh.... "

      " *BEEP*BEEP*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!!!!! " a car horn blared outside on the front lawn. Bulma looked outside through

Vegeta's hole-in-the-wall and groaned.

      " Oh no... " she said while looking at the Son car. Chi-Chi continuously beeping the horn while Goku sat next to her

trying to calm down his frightened tail, " YOU PEOPLE COULD'VE PICKED ANY OTHER HOUR OF THE DAY EXCEPT THIS ONE!!! " Bulma

exclaimed at the ceiling, " ...oh well. At least I have the tape running. I guess I can just rewind it after it's over and

watch it again later. " she sighed sadly, " But it's just not the same. "

      " OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUJIIII!!! " Chi-Chi yelled, getting out of the car, " How dare you try and come onto

my Go-chan like that! And right infront of me! "

      " What? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

      " I WASN'T COMING ONTO THE BIG BAKA AT ALL! I was trying to demonstrate the powers of the saiyajin tail. "

      " HA! YOU SPRAYED THAT NASTY TAIL GAS UP GO-CHAN'S FACE AND TURNED HIM INTO A TEMPORARY OUJI-LOVIN ZOMBIE!!! "

      " I had NO intention of hypnotizing Kakarrotto at all. Besides it's his creepy Kaka-tail that's behind all this! It

just seems to have taken a liking to my tail. That's all. To tell the truth I can't blame it seeing as who it's attached

to. " Vegeta smirked, motioning to his own tail.

      " Chi-chan can I get out of the car now? " Goku called out from still in the passanger's seat in the car on the front

lawn.

      " NO! "

      Goku pouted, " Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.... "

      Bulma paled as she watched Chi-Chi and Vegeta stare each other down in anger as if they were in an old cowboy movie.

She gulped at the idea of what would happen to her living room, had she left the infuriated duo here, " Uh, hey guys! How

about all four of us go down to the lab and I'll perform some tests and figure everything out, eh? " she laughed nervously.

      " EVERYthing? " Vegeta said curiously.'

      " YES! EVERYTHING!! " Bulma said, loosing patience.

      " Well. Alright then. " Vegeta grinned happily at her. Bulma fell over.

      " WAHHHHHH~... "

      " Come on Go-chan! Bulma says she can fix your tail's strange Ouji-tail cravings! " Chi-Chi said in a sing-song

voice.

      " HOORAY! " Goku cheered, hopping out of the car and rushing down to the lab.

      Chi-Chi and Vegeta looked down at the path Goku had just run upon; which unfortunately included Bulma. They looked at

each other, then back at Bulma, " Hooray. " they cheered, then lamely walked off keeping much distance between them.

      Bulma twitched, getting up, " This is gonna hurt for a while.... "

      " Huh, that's weird. " Bulma muttered as she looked through a microscope in the lab.

      " What's weird? What? Did you figure out what was wrong? Can you fix it? TELL ME YOU CAN FIX IT! " Vegeta panicked as

he sat upright on the operating table next to Goku. Their tails in the middle of a tango with each other; unbeknownst to the

two saiyajins.

      " According to this analysis and these many countless scientific studies...your tails are both perfectly healthy. "

      " **WHAT****?! " Vegeta exclaimed.**

      " Hooray! " Goku cheered. Vegeta smacked him on the back of the head.

      " BAKA! WHY ARE YOU CHEERING! SHE CAN'T FIND WHAT'S WRONG WITH US YET!! "

      " ...why did little Veggie hit me like that? I never meant to make Vedge'ums mad at me...why are you mad at me,

lil-lil Vedge'ums? " Goku's eyes watered. Vegeta's face flushed bright red and he turned away.

      " Fine. I'm sorry I hit you. I'm just frustrated that with all Bulma's scientific futuristic inventions that she

cannot locate what is wrong with our tails. " the ouji grumbled.

      " Aww! Veggie luvs me again! " Goku chirped, giving Vegeta a warm hug.

      " Uh heh-heh, heh-heh-hehhhhh... " Vegeta's face glowed brighter and a goofy grin appeared on his face.

      " GOKU-SAN YOU LET GO OF THAT EVIL OUJI RIGHT NOW! " Chi-Chi snapped. Goku instantly did so.

      " Yes Chi-chan. " he quickly replied, nodding obediently.

      " Heh, you are so afraid of losing. " Vegeta mocked with a big evil grin on his face.

      Chi-Chi rolled up her sleeves, " WHY YOU LITTLE--- "

      " HEY! Calm down you guys OH-KAY! " Bulma laughed nervously, then glared at them both, " If you wanna beat the crap

out of each other you can do it outside, as in NOT in my lab. "

      " Ha! It wouldn't take me even the amount of time to walk from here to the yard in the time it would take me to

destroy Onna and wipe her off the face of the Earth. " Vegeta mocked, then grinned sweetly and tilted his head back in Goku's

direction, " But Kakay knows I would never do that because it is the wrong thing to do, right Kakay-chaaaan? "

      Goku's eyes widened to the size of watermelons, " Oh Veggie..... " he mused, moving a few inches closer to Vegeta.

The ouji's face turned bright red again and he jumped off the table and zipped to a random chair in the room.

      " So, how much longer until you figure out what's wrong with our tails? " Vegeta asked Bulma.

      " Yeah Bulma, how much longer? " a little voice chirped from beneath Vegeta.

      The ouji pulled a double-take to see Goku suddenly sitting between him and the chair. Goku's tail snuggled around

Vegeta's waist and glowing bright pink.

      " Oh GOD... " Vegeta yelped as the tail held on tigher. He turned to his own tail, " WELL, **DO** SOMETHING! "

      " *poof*! " the ouji's tail let out a small red poof of gas. Bulma took this opportunity to grab a beaker and enclose

some of the gas inside it.

      " What a strange gas... " she cocked an eyebrow, " I suppose I could use this in a few tests, but I still don't see

anything unhealthy about your tails. "

      " BUT THEY'RE ACTING ALL MUSHY TOWARDS EACH OTHER!!! "

      " Well they like one another! There's nothing wrong with that. I mean, they're the only two saiyajin tails in the

entire universe! They can't communicate with anyone else so it's natural that they'd form a friendship of some type. " Bulma

explained to him.

      Vegeta snorted and folded his arms, " Feh. Some "friendship". " he said, then looked about the room absentmindedly

until glancing down to see all the hairs on Goku's tail standing on end. Vegeta opened his mouth to scream only to have the

gas spray up at and be sucked inside while he took the deep breath needed to scream at the top of his lungs. The ouji's eyes

suddenly widened as his entire body turned red and he began to shake as if he were seated ontop of a giant blender. Chi-Chi

looked at him uneasily.

      " Hey Ouji...you oh-kay? "

      Vegeta finally gained control over the shaking and his hands clamped down behind him onto the larger saiyajin's

wrists.

      " Oww! Veggie that hurt! " Goku pouted, then blinked as the grip on his wrists tightened. Vegeta turned his head over

his shoulder and smirked at Goku with a crazy look in his eye.

      " Ka-ka-rrot-to....? " he chuckling choked out.

      " H--hai... " Goku's cheeks started to turn pink.

      Vegeta turned around and widened his smirk to a grin, " Come closer, Kakarrotto... "

      " Hai.. " Goku squeaked out, sliding closer.

      " Closer.. "

      " Hai. "

      " Clo--WAHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta yelped as a burst of water blasted him off Goku's lap and clear against the wall of the

lab. Chi-Chi smirked and put away her water-balloon filled firing cannon.

      " Water-balloons? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

      " They won't let me buy any actual cannonballs. You need a special license for that. " Chi-Chi explained.

      " Oh. "

      " HA! Take THAT, Ouji! "

      " Wha-huh? " Vegeta sat up woozily and soggy.

      " Veggie oh-kay? " Goku tilted his head curiously as he watched the ouji, concerned.

      Vegeta blinked, then shot up and snapped angrily at him, " YOU BIG BAKAYARO DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! "

      " ...huh? "

      Vegeta growled and then turned to his hands and shuddered at them, " I think this is the first time I'm actually GLAD

that Onna packed a few weapons with her. " he muttered.

      " Ah-HA! " Bulma announced as she set the beaker down, then started chuckling, " Hahaha. HohohohohHO! "

      " Ya think that's funny, huh? " Vegeta said dryly.

      " Haha, no, it's that, well, I think I know what's wrong with your tails, guys. " Bulma said between bursts of

laughter.

      " And that would be... " Vegeta started out, leaning against the table she was standing next to.

      " They're in, haha, love! " she did her best to hold back more giggles.

      A large heavy cloud of doom hung over the other three people in the room while Bulma continued to laugh only to

pause to look at the terrified look on the others faces.

      " Ah, yeah. Haha. " she laughed weakly.

      " ....YOU HAVE TO BE **JOKING! TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!! " Chi-Chi was the first to break the silence. She grabbed**

Bulma's arms and shook her back and forth, " TELL ME THIS IS ALL SOME SICK SCIENTIST PRANK OF YOURS!!! "

      " Uh, I'm, not joking. " Bulma sweatdropped, " The gas/juice I just examined from Vegeta's tail is similar to the

types of scents wild animals create when they're trying to attract mates. If the tails have their own minds like Vegeta said,

then they're exhibiting this scents to one another because, well, they're in love. "

      Chi-Chi dropped her hold on Bulma's arms, " Now that's just WRONG! " she exclaimed.

      " I think it's a little strange their tails actually have minds to begin with! " Bulma said as she watched Goku and

Vegeta's tails. Vegeta was still in a state of shock.

      " Aww, you mean our Coco and Veggie's un-named tail're gonna get married. " Goku grinned.

      Vegeta's body made a weird hacking and wheezing sound.

      " Coco? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

      " I'm callin it that cuz Coco's scent smells like hot cocoa! " Goku chirped, " And Veggie's un-named tail smells like

marshmellows! " he tilted his head happily in Vegeta's direction, " Right Veggie? "

      " ... " Vegeta twitched.

      " ...Veggie? " Goku said cautiously, waving a hand infront of Vegeta's unblinking face.

      :::" *sniffle* Aww Veggie, don't they look bee-u-ti-ful? " Goku said in awe as they stood in the eisle; the people

in the pews blurred out around them. The larger saiyajin's tail had on a wedding dress and Vegeta's tail had on a little suit

      Vegeta twitched.

      Goku smiled warmly at him, " I just know I'm gonna make the best ring bearer they could get! " he said, adjusting the

suit he was wearing and holding up the cases containing rings sized to fit on the tails, " And Veggie makes such a lovely

flower girl. "

      " ? " Vegeta looked down at himself to see he too was wearing a fancy white dress, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!:::

      " --HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! "

      " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Goku screamed in unison with him as he fell backward and hit the floor due

to Vegeta's sudden screaming. The ouji's heart was practically beating out of his chest.

      " *pant* *pant* *pant*.. " Vegeta gasped for air as his eyeballs popped right out of their sockets. Chi-Chi walked

over to him and slapped him across the face. Vegeta froze as reality set back in. He sent a glare at Goku, " --AND I'M NOT

GONNA BE THE ONE WEARING THE DRESS!!! " he pointed angrily at Goku, then stormed off to the other side of the room.

      " ...wha? " Goku blinked, utterly at a loss for words.

      " Wow, so Vegeta's just as capable of mentally snapping as Chi-Chi is; given the right type of provoking. " Bulma

observed. Chi-Chi sent a warning glare at the scientist and Bulma laughed nervously, backing up.

      " Uh, yah. So! What do you two suggest we do about this little 'situation'? " Bulma said happily.

      " Make little outfits for our tails to wear when they get married! And we can have Dende perform the ceremony! " Goku

chirped.

      " I'M NOT LETTING MY TAIL MARRY YOURS YOU LOONY PEASANT!! " Vegeta screamed from across the room.

      Goku's bottom lip wobbled, " Aww.....oh well! " he instantly cheered up.

      " You know Vegeta, if this all really bothers you that much, we can always cut the tails off. " Bulma suggested.

      Both Goku and Vegeta froze on the spot, " NO WAY!!! " they yelled together, then looked at each other and

sweatdropped.

      " CUT OFF MY TAIL, ARE YOU INSANE! I WAS WITHOUT MY TAIL FOR YEARS UNTIL RECENTLY! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GIVING UP THE

ONE DISTINCT BODY PART THAT DISTINGUISHES ME FROM YOU HUMANS!!! " Vegeta roared, holding his tail protectively.

      " Yeah Bulma, I like my tail. It's such a real help when I'm fishing and I'd hate to kill it. " Goku pouted.

      " Fine. Keep them. " Bulma sighed, " You have any better ideas? "

      " How about we keep them apart! " Chi-Chi said in a suspiciously cheerful way.

      " You're plotting something. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.

      " Hahaha, yes I am! "

      " *snort* "

      " Go-chan, what if we just keep you and the Ouji away from each other for a while. If your tails are apart from each

other long enough they'll probably forget they, *twitch* CARE for one another and everything can go back to normal. You know,

time heals all wounds, out of sight out of mind? "

      " Absence makes the heart grow fonder. " Vegeta added in, smirking.

      " It DOES? " Goku's eyes widened.

      " Oh it does NOT! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " That's just a blatant Ouji lie! "

      " Oh really, does that mean that while Kakarrotto was gone and dead for 7 long years that you simply forgot about him

and didn't even care that he was gone. " Vegeta posed the question. Chi-Chi twitched.

      " OF COURSE I DIDN'T STOP CARING ABOUT HIM! I MISSED GO-CHAN EVERY DAY!! "

      " Well then, I guess that means I'm right. And you're wrong. "

      " Ah------OOOOH! COME ON GOKU! We're going home! " Chi-Chi said, grabbing Goku and storming up out of the lab.

      Bulma sighed, " There she goes again. "

      " Oh don't worry, Kakarrotto will be back. " Vegeta snickered, then narrowed his eyes at a slightly nervous ouji tail

, " And while he's gone, I can teach YOU a little lesson about fraternizing with the peasants. "

      " You really have an idea to get your tail to NOT care about Goku's? " Bulma said skeptically.

      " Of course I do! You'd think by now you'd know me better. " Vegeta smirked at her, climbing the stairs, " Follow me

and I'll show you! "

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Do I really have a choice? "

      " Not really, no. "

      She sighed, " Fine. I'm coming. But it better not be painful. I don't want you accidentally hurting yourself. "

      " Ha! Nonsense! I get hurt all the time. " Vegeta brushed it off, " And now, TO THE LAB! " he said, dashing off.

Bulma blinked in surprise.

      " YOU have a LAB?! "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

1:20 AM 9/7/2003

END OF PART ONE!

Chuquita: And so ends part 1.

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Well this one was a little stranger than normal.

Chuquita: (grins) Heh, I know. I blame it on the combination of me starting school again and that I was using references for

the last two fics while I was writing them (the gt eps for "Lost in Space" and the comic I drew for "Doublemint") and since

I'm done using 'based on--' sources for the moment I have more creative control again.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You still went a little crazy with this one.

Chuquita: Eh, the crazyness levels should drop a little by part 2 or 3. By then I should be back in the normal routine of

things, plotline-wise.

Vegeta: Thank God.

Chuquita: (to audiance) OH! The Goggie episode aired on dba recently! Last Friday was also their 5th birthday so

Happy Birthday DBA!!

Goku: (blows little party-horn) *FWEEEP*!

Chuquita: Goggie's really funny in this one! He's definately got Veggie's laugh. But his actions seem like he's on a

sugar-high. (grins) I took a bunch 'a screenshots of him! Also as Nekoni pointed out, w/Goggie's voice Goku's voice remains

the same while Veggie's voice highers itself closer to Goku's. W/Jitto it's just the opposite. Goku's the one who adjusts his

voice. I gotta check movie 12 to see if Goggie's voice is higher in that one too.

Goku: (happily) Goggie and Ji-chan a-ppear in the next chapter!

Chuquita: That they do! (to audiance) After all, their tails are needed to translate Veggie and Goku's tails 'voices' to the

others.

Goku: Hee~ (his tail swings happily back and forth)

Chuquita: Also the new db episodes started! I'm not sure if they'll continue straight to the end though. (grins) But I'm so

happy cuz the monthly db mangas stopped RIGHT when chibi Goku and Piccolo Daimou were getting ready to fight. I bet that

episode's on Monday! I also saw the last episode where Son-kun and Chi-Chi get married!

Goku: YAY!

Chuquita: However, none of Son's friends were at the wedding.

Goku: (pouts) Awww...

Chuquita: Only the villagers from Chi-Chi's recently-burned-to-the-ground kingdom.

Vegeta: (snickers) Heh-heh, Onna's on fire.

Goku: Nuh-uh! It was Chi-chan's Toussan who was caught in the fire, and he had Chi-chan's wedding dress which used to be her

mom's. Chi-chan helped me save the day. Sorta like how Veggie helped me beat Buu...only Veggie doesn't try to pop my arm off

by squeezing it with his tremendous Veggie-strength the way Chi-chan used to.

Chuquita: And ironically they both wore the same navy blue color on their training suits.

Vegeta: Hai, however **I would not have Kakarrotto searching the globe for some type of mystical fan to put the flames on**

my castle for I wouldn't be offguard long enough for anybody to SET fire to my castle.

Goku: (confused) But Veggie's castle blew up already, didn't it?

Vegeta: (grumbles) No need to rub it in ya know.

Chuquita: Oh! I also got some of Doublemint's Manga on deviantart! I plan on putting some more pages up today. The manga

version's at chuquita.deviantart.com!

Vegeta: Today's End Corner sounds more like bits of news.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I know. But I got a bunch of lil things to report on anyways. I also saw a later db episode in which

while trying to find the fan they needed to put out the fire, Son-kun and Chi-Chi get tricked by this old lady who looks a

lot like she could be Kuririn's grandmother.

Vegeta: (looks over at Son)

Goku: (grinning cluelessly)

Vegeta: (flatly) Is it really that surprising?

Chuquita: (to Veggie) She tricks Son-kun into going to a nearby mountain to collect snow to put out the fire---

Vegeta: --which would OBVIOUSLY melt before Kakarrotto GOT anywhere NEAR the fire--

Chuquita: --correct.

Vegeta: Heh. (smirks)

Chuquita: And she tricked Chi-Chi into cleaning her overly-messy house and tricked her into thinking it was "pre-marriage

training".

Vegeta: (sighs) If Onna was only as gullible now as she was then...

Chuquita: It's actually pretty hilarious to see Chi-Chi's first reaction to a messy room. Not to mention the fact that she

broke nearly all the old lady's dishes while washing dishes for the first time.

Goku: Chi-chan doesn't let ME wash any of the dishes cuz she's afraid I will break them.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) No kidding.

Chuquita: She seriously gets close to wanting to beat up the old lady for all the labor she's making her do at one point.

Vegeta: (snorts) Baka Onna. **I wouldn't take orders from some old wrinkly 3-foot nose-less old woman just because she said**

it was training.

Chuquita: Chi-Chi DID find the bansho fan though. The old lady gave it to her to sweep her backyard--which was really the

forest, unbeknowst to Chi-Chi.

Vegeta: (blinking) She really got Onna to believe the forest behind the house was really her backyard.

Chuquita: Yup.

Vegeta: WOW. That accomplishment is of a near kaka-level gullability!

Goku: ...huh? (tilts his head confusedly)

Chuquita: She seemed pretty normal until you landed on Earth.

Vegeta: (satisfied evil grin)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Veggie...

Goku: Haha! Chi-chan says she had lost the ablility to trust other people thanks to "that evil little Ouji".

Vegeta: (smirks) Well then my work here is done.

Goku: ...

Vegeta: (glances at Goku) PARTIALLY done, anyway.

Goku: Heeheehee!

Chuquita: And lastly, one of the people who reviewed the last chapter for "Lost in Space" left a HUGE review and sent a

request/threat to Veggie here!

Vegeta: (face-faults) HOW CAN YOU REQUEST AND THREATEN AT THE SAME TIME!?

Chuquita: I have no idea.

Vegeta: ... (groan)

Chuquita: Anyways, Cathowl, Scott, and Kakarrotto (all three sharing the same account I assume); requested/threatened Veggie

that if he doesn't give Son-kun a kiss they will reveal to Son-kun reasons why Veggie and Chi-Chi fight over him.

Vegeta: Hn. (narrows his eyes, then pulls something out of his pocket and places it in Goku's hand) Here you go, Kaka-chan.

Goku: (holds up a hersey's kiss) WHEE! CANDY! (unwraps it and tosses the candy in his mouth)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops)

Vegeta: (smirks) There's more than one way to solve a problem, you know.

Chuquita: Uh-huh.

Vegeta: Anything else?

Chuquita: (uneasily) The word "smooch" WAS also in there.

Vegeta: (thinks)

Goku: (grins at Veggie w/chocolate-covered face)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) HOW COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY GOTTEN THAT MESSY FROM ONE LITTLE CANDY!?

Goku: (blinks) (happily) I dunnooooooo~!

Vegeta: (twitch) (thinks some more) ...fine. (blows a smooch in the general direction of left)

(Chu & Goku sweatdrop)

Vegeta: Skin-to-skin contact was also never mentioned.

Goku: Veggie I am not diseased.

Vegeta: (sarcasm) SURE you're not. *cough*kaka-germs*cough*

Goku: (larger sweatdrop)

Chuquita: Well, that about wraps up part 1! See you in part 2 everybody, probably next Monday!

Goku: (chirps) Buhbye! So long!

Vegeta: Bye.

Goku: (pats Veggie on the shoulder) (happiliy) And remember! A Veggie a day keeps the doctor a-way!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)


	2. Veggie's lab l the 'tail sock' l kaka'mu...

4:13 PM 9/8/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -dbz graphic novel #1

Raditsu: Your tail! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL!?

Goku: It got cut off. A long time ago.

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (happily) And now it's back! (wags his tail cheerfully)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) And so it is.

Chuquita: Welcome to Part 2 everybody!

Goku: (tugging at sweatshirt he now magically has on) It is Veggietastic!

Vegeta: (glances over to see a cutsy chibi Veggie head in the middle of the sweatshirt, his name written in kanji on the

sleeves) (flatly) Where did you get that?

Goku: (thinks) Hm...... (chirps) I DUNNOOOO~~

Chuquita: They used to sell these at a store at King of Prussia Mall. (tugs on Son's sweatshirt) and Viz sells 'um too!

Goku: (rubbing the smiling Veggie head on his sweatshirt) Heeheehee~!

Vegeta: (twitches) That's kinda creepy.

Goku: (blinks) What is creepy little Veggie?

Vegeta: (twitches) Oh nevermind!

Goku: (plops happy-looking little Veggie-beanie-plush on the table and starts tapping it lightly, causing it to sway left and

right) EEEE~~!! (big grin) KAWAII!!

Chuquita: (to Veggie) At least it keeps him warm. (motions to Son's sweatshirt)

Vegeta: *twitch* (looks up at Q.O.T.W) (dryly) All the quotes for this story are going to be tail-related, aren't they Chu?

Chuquita: Yup! :)

Goku: (takes Veggie-dolly off the table and starts changing it's clothes)

Vegeta: (looks over at Goku and turns light red) WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?

Goku: (smiles) I am changing Veggie-dolly's outfit! (holds up a little grass shirt and lay) Veggie-dolly's gonna hula for me!

Vegeta: WAH!? (falls over) (bright red w/embarassment) YOU BAKA DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!! YOU CAN'T UNDRESS A DOLL

OF ME AND THEN PUT IT IN SOME STUPID HULAING GARMENT AND MAKE IT DANCE FOR Y-- (gets up only to see Goku using his ki to

control the little Veggie-dolly so it appears to be doing the hula; Veggie-dolly now completely dressed in hula-wear)

(dumbstruck) Uhh...

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Wow that was fast.

Vegeta: (to Goku) You know, you scare me sometimes.

Goku: (giggles) Aww, thank u little Veggie! (makes Veggie-dolly bow for him; then get up and start dancing again)

Vegeta: o_O (mutters) ....creepy, that's what it is.

Chuquita: Speaking of garments, I heard they're changing Son-kun's gi color in this supposed "live-action" movie they're

coming out with.

Goku: (looks disappointed while still controlling Veggie-dolly so he continues to hula around the desk) (pouts) What is wrong

with my orange gi, Chu-sama?

Chuquita: I dunno, for some reason they're changing it to blue instead.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) BUT **HE CAN'T HAVE BLUE! **I** WEAR BLUE! I'm blue and Kakarrotto's orange! That's how it's been since**

the beginning of time!!

Goku: (thinks outloud) I USED to have a blue gi, but that was before I became Muten Roshi's pupil....and I have that one gi

that has a blue top...but the pants are yellow...(thinks)....I don't think I have an all-blue gi, Chu-sama.

Vegeta: What about ME??

Chuquita: (shrugs) I dunno about you. The movie's supposed to be 3 to 4 hours long though (sweatdrops). (would never sit in

theater that long)

Vegeta: FOUR HOURS?!

Chuquita: And that only covers the saiyajin saga episodes.

Vegeta: (twitch)

Chuquita: I got all my info from dbzsc.com. MAN you should see the plotline! It looks like a really bizarre fanfic. (whinces)

For starters, Bulma participates in the marital arts tournament.

Vegeta: (lets out a snicker)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) A lot of things are mixed up and out of order. For instance instead of being raised by Son Gohan,

chibi Goku was raised by monks (like Kuririn's origin in the manga).

Vegeta: (even larger sweatdrop) Kakarrotto.....taking a vow of silence...

Goku: (holding Veggie-dolly in his hand and making like it's flying) LALALALALA!!!

Chuquita: Apparently Goku also has extra siblings in this because Bardock sends him and several other babies off into space;

but they all land on different planets (Bardock isn't the one that sends Goku into space in the show; he's off fighting

Freeza; these hospital people send Goku off)

Vegeta: (nearly chokes) (pale) Kakarrotto has identical quintuplet siblings in this?!

Goku: (cheers) YAY!

Vegeta: (sputters) BAKA! THAT IS NOT "YAY"! THAT IS BAD! CAN YOU IMAGINE IF I HAD TO DEAL WITH **FIVE OF YOU INSTEAD OF JUST**

ONE!?

Goku: (stares off into space) There would be a never-ending battle to de-cide which of us would be worthy of being little

Veggie's special friend and ~*oujo*~......

Vegeta: (shudders) Exactly.

Chuquita: Another odd plot twist is that Muten Roshi and Dr. Briefs are old friends. The tourament the gang participates in

isn't the one Goku meets Chi-Chi in, but the one that went on during the entire Freeza ordeal that Hercule won in. (but

doesn't in this movie) Raditsu and Goku's four extra siblings crash land near the end of the tournament. Goku's four siblings

get killed in the fight--

Goku: --cuz they're not special enough to have their own lil Veggie! (hugs Veggie)

Vegeta: (nervous twitch)

Chuquita: --after that it seems normal for a lil while; Raditsu kidnaps Gohan, Piccolo and Goku fight Raditsu; Piccolo kills

them both; but then when Raditsu sends his message back to Veggie & Nappa, they're both on Freeza's ship.

Vegeta: (sarcasm) Yes, HEAVEN FORBID they show me knawing on a piece of meat from an alien I've just killed out in space as

a snack while on a distant planet.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I can only imagine the things that've gone into your stomach over the years out in space.

Vegeta: HA! (mutters in slight disgust) No kidding...

Chuquita: Instead of training with Kami, the remaining Z senshi train w/Roshi and Mr. Popo.

Goku: (chrips) I trained with Mr. Popo when I was a chibi!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I suddenly feel bad for him.

Goku: (big wide eager eyes) Me?

Vegeta: NO! Mr. Popo, baka.

Chuquita: Veggie and Nappa are ORDERED to Earth instead of going there on their free will to try and wish for immortality,

Vegeta: (grumbles) --curse you, movie.

Chuquita: Then somebody thought it would be cool if Gohan and Veggie were oozarus at the same time and fought each other that

way.

Vegeta: (grumbles again) I would've rather ape-wrestled Kakarrotto.

Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Reaaaaaallllly, Veggie?

Vegeta: GAH!? (bright red) I mean, ah, I didn't mean it that way! Really!

Chuquita: Veggie rips off Gohan's tail and Kuririn slices off Veggie's. (Where's Yajirobe?) Kuririn gives Goku a senzu bean

and Veggie pretends he had killed Gohan and Goku gets mad at him.

Vegeta: (to Son) You know I would never kill your spawn, right Kakarrotto?

Goku: (laughs) Of course not! Little Veggie threatens but he never carries it out!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Then Goku's anger hints at his underlying ssj powers and that's where the summary stopped.

Vegeta: (in deep thought) So let me get this straight. In this movie, Kakarrotto is a quintuplet who was raised by monks.

He befriends Bulma, who somehow is able to do battle; and they know each other because that perverted old turtle HERMIT and

Bulma's famous super-rich parents, are friends.

Chuquita: You know it sounds strange when you say it.

Vegeta: IT IS STRANGE!! (rants, then pauses all of a sudden) (eyes widen) ..WAIT.....

Chuquita: ...

Goku: ...

Veggie-dolly: ...

Vegeta: (slowly as if processing a deep piece of information) If Kakarrotto does not go on a dragonball hunt with Bulma,

then he would have never met Onna, (voice speeds up closer to normal) and there would be no insane desire on Onna's part to

seek him out at the 23'rd tournament and sucker him into getting married to her. (grins) BWAHAHA! I WIN! (pumps his fists in

the air)

Chuquita: Ah, Goku and Chi-Chi still get married in this, Veggie.

Vegeta: HA! THAT is a plothole because according to this they NEVER MET; ......they only needed Onna in this movie so they

could have Gohan in it. (smirks) Why, they don't even point out if Kakarrotto and Onna are MARRIED in it or not.

Chuquita: Veggie, maybe we should just start the chap--

Vegeta: --I mean, I'm not Earth-wise married to Bulma. We're only partially married by saiyajin law....it's possible for

Onna and Kakarrotto to have somehow had a child and not have been married--

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (cuts him off) --here's Part 2 everyone!

Vegeta: HEY! I'M NOT FINISHED PLO--

Summary: As if Veggie's life wasn't complicated already? Thanks to the large amount of time they've seen each other,

Veggie and Son-kun's furry saiyajin tails fall for each other unbeknownst to their owners. How will Veggie be able to stop

his own tail's strange urges without seriously digging himself into a deeper hole?

Vegeta: --ting. (glares at her) CURSE YOU SUMMARY!!! (shakes his fist)

Chuquita: Uh-huh.

Goku: (hula-ing w/Veggie-dolly) Hula-hula hu, hula-hula! (happily, while still dancing) Shake it little Veggie-beanie!

Vegeta: *twitch*

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " THIS, is your "lab"? " Bulma sweatdropped as she and Vegeta sat indian-style in the middle of the ouji's room. The

curtains on the very long set of windows pulled down and the door locked tight, darkening the room. Stuck on the windowshade

was a taped piece of paper and on it, written in Vegeta's still-poor, childish-looking attempt at writing in english, was

"The Lab".

      " My saiyago handwriting is eons more advanced-looking, but you don't know how to read my native language. "

Vegeta said, motioning to the sign.

      Bulma stared at him incrediously, " This has got to be some sort of joke. "

      " No... " Vegeta said slowly, " this is my lab. "

      " VEGETA ARE YOU INSANE!! No, wait, are you MORE INSANE THAN I PREVIOUSLY HAD ASSUMED YOU WERE! THIS IS JUST YOUR

ROOM WITH A "The Lab" SIGN ON THE WINDOWSHA-- " she froze as a red button appeared out of the floor and Vegeta pressed it

with his pointer finger. The contents of the room shifted as several new walls popped out of the floor and parts of the

floor were brought upward to reveal new furniture and dozens of advanced-looking scientific equipment.

      " ...wow. " Bulma said, floored by the sudden change.

      " I've been a busy little ouji lately, haven't I? " Vegeta said, smirking.

      " Oh my GOD! Vegeta LOOK AT ALL THIS, **STUFF! Even ****I don't know what half these things are! " she said in awe.**

      " I wouldn't touch anything if I were you. " Vegeta said cooley, " All the equipment in this room is set to respond

to me and only me. If you were to attempt to touch any of the machinery they would all instantly lock up and you'd promptly

be electricuted by a small wattage in the floor. "

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Not much one for security, are you Vegeta? " she said sarcastically.

      The ouji smirked, then pressed several buttons in the wall, " Observe. The solution to my tail's, **_unusual_**

problem. " he said, then cleared his throat, " NA KA NOSA, PO DE LA PEPUINA SEPI! " Vegeta ordered in saiyago to the

computers, which instantly began making whirring and processing noises. Vegeta unwrapped his tail and let it hang loose.

Small red lasers came from everydirection and started scanning all over Vegeta's now frightened and stupified tail. The red

lights changed to blue and then suddenly shut down, " TA-DA!! " Vegeta grabbed his tail and held it out to face Bulma. The

tail was now covered in what appeared to be a blue material similar to the type used in the training outfits Bulma had made

for him back when they were fighting Cell.

      " What, is it? " she blinked down at the tail, tapping the material. Vegeta's tail moved around blindly.

      " It's a tail sock. " Vegeta nodded proudly. Bulma sweatdropped.

      " "TAIL SOCK"? "

      " Hai. " he said, ignoring her obvious gawking, " You see, since saiyajin tails sensory abilities, along with their

telepathic ablilities--including my tail being able to converse with Kakarrotto's--depends on their bodies being able to

breathe--to sense things through sight, sound, hearing, and touch. Obviously they can't taste, seeing as they have no mouths.

BUT, if you were to enclose them in a space where no air could get through, you would literally block them from perceiving

the world around them. In otherwords, it's like if you were to put a giant, tight blindfold over your entire head. This way

I can spar with Kakarrotto and still be around him without my tail even knowing Kakarrotto and his tail are there. " Vegeta

explained.

      " ...that's ingenius. " Bulma said, surpised. She paused, " But, Vegeta WHEN did you have time to BUILD all this

stuff. And how could you have had a "tail sock" machine created ahead of time while you didn't even know this would happen! "

      Vegeta turned away with a mysterious look on his face, " The world may never know. "

      " YOU GOT THAT FROM A TOOSIEROLL POP COMMERCIAL! " Bulma exclaimed, annoyed.

      " ...yup. " Vegeta said as if it were an everyday occurance.

      A look of confusion settled on Bulma's face, " You know, sometimes I wonder about you Vegeta. " she said, leaning

against the wall.

      " Uh, Bulma? "

      " Now what? "

      " You, ah, don't wanna do that. " Vegeta sweatdropped. Bulma cocked an eyebrow at him, then felt something sizzling

beneath her feet. She looked down just intime to get zapped.

      " YEEEEEEEEEEOOOW! "

      " ... "

      Bulma stomped over to Vegeta, annoyed and fried to a crisp. She angrily opened her mouth.

      " You know I TRIED to warn you. " the ouji pointed out.

      " OOOH, VEH--WHY I SHOULD--OH forget it! " Bulma complained, defeated as she left the room, frustrated, " I don't

think I'll ever understand you. " she sighed.

      " Nobody does. " Vegeta shrugged. He paused as a message was sent up to his brain. The ouji glared at his tail, ::And

NO, Kakarrotto is NOT an exception!:: Vegeta mentally snapped at his tail, which sulked and hung blindly downward, letting

out over-depressed sighs, " Baka tail. " he muttered, then folded his arms proudly when the now-blinded tail produced no

response, " Heh, perfect! And now that you're taken care of, I think I'll take my new tail-sock out for a test. " Vegeta

nodded, " We're going to Kakarrotto's house. " he told the unable-to-hear tail as he pressed a button that switched his room

back to normal, " And you're not going to be able to do a thing to embarass me about it because you won't even know we're

there! "

      " Hey there! How's my little baby? Care for a muffin? " Chi-Chi said cheerfully as she held out a plate of

freshly-baked muffins infront of the large, sniffling saiyajin on the couch.

      " I don't feel like it right now. " Goku squeaked out sadly.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then bent down on her knees so she was now eye-level with him, " Oh come on, Go-chan! They're

nice and fresh and they're filled with yummy blueberries! "

      " Blu--blueberry muffins? " Goku's eyes flickered as he tilted his head towards her to smell the muffins, " Oh they

ARE blueberry! " he beamed, then grabbed a muffin and shoved it in his mouth, then happily began to chew, " Wow Chi-chan!

These are GREAT! "

      " Hmm. " Chi-Chi smiled, proud of herself.

      Goku grabbed another muffin and was about to toss it in his mouth as well when he paused to stare at it. Tears began

to well up in his eyes.

      " Uh, Go-chan? " Chi-Chi said cautiously.

      Goku hugged the pastry tightly, " V---Veggie used to call me his lil Kaka-muffin,.. " he cried, " ..or was that

future Veggie? "

      " Oh who cares! " Chi-Chi complained.

      " Mmm--WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I MISS MY VEGGIE!! " the larger saiyajin

bawled while his tail stood smushed against the windowpane above the couch Goku was laying on. Chi-Chi looked up at the tail

and a vein bulged on her forehead.

      " You cut that out! " she grabbed the tail and pulled it away, " The Ouji's not coming so you can forget about it! "

      Goku's tail hung limply, mentally sobbing.

      " Chi-chan why can't I go see little Veggie? If only for a lil while. I, I promise I'll be back by sunset. " Goku

pleaded.

      Chi-Chi silently glared at him.

      " ...by evening? "

      " ... "

      " Afternoon? "

      " ... "

      " Just an hour? "

      " ... "

      " FIVE MINUTES! **PLEASE** JUST LET ME GO SEE MY POOR SWEET LITTLE VEGGIE FOR AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES!!! " Goku clasped

his hands together desperately.

      " NO! Not with your tails the way they are! " Chi-Chi said stubbornly, " Besides the Ouji's evil and why you haven't

gotten that through your thick head by now is beyond me. "

      ::You're the evil one!!:: Bibishii mentally spat at Chi-Chi. Goku glanced down at his tail, surprised a thought had

come from the appendage; however due to the loudness of the tail's scream Goku's partial psychic abilities quickly picked it

up.

      " Hey did you talk? " Goku blinked, poking his tail. The tail just turned away from him and flopped restlessly on a

nearby couch pillow and started to mentally sob over Vegeta's tail again, " Huh. I could've sworn you did. "

      " Of course they can, they just need to be loud enough. " a voice said from behind Goku. The large saiyajin

recognized the voice instantly and squealed, whipping around to see the smaller one sitting on the rung of the couch, " AHHH!

LITTLEVEGGIECAMEBACK!! " Goku lept to his feet and glomped onto Vegeta, knocking them both back onto the couch, " Oh little

Veggie I have missed you SO! " he hugged tighter.

      " Heh-heh, of course you have Kakay. And I missed you too. VERY much. " Vegeta snickered. Goku's tail inspected

Vegeta's and nearly started to bawl hysterically again, only this time at the sight of a very unconsious-looking Nango

covered by what looked like a tail-fitted piece of clothing, " Oh! And did I happen show you the solution to our problems? "

      " Problems, little Veggie? " Goku tilted his head curiously. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " THE TAIL THING, BAKA! " he shook his own tail in the grip of his hand at Goku, then paused the shaking, " THIS, is

a tail-sock. It prevents our tails from sensing their surroundings and thus from communicating with one another. If we both

wear them, neither of our tails will know where they are or even the fact that they're in the same room with each other! " he

excitedly explained, " We'll be able to nip their relationship in the bud! "

      Goku frowned, " But Veggie what is wrong with our tails' relationship? "

      Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, exasperated, " THEY'RE IN **LOVE!!!** "

      " So? "

      " THEY'RE IN LOVE AND THEY'RE ATTACHED TO **OUR BODIES!!! "**

      " ... " Goku thought for a moment, then tilted his head back the other way, equally as confused as before, " So? "

      " UGH!! " Vegeta's face burst into a bright red color, " You just don't get it, do you... " he grumbled.

      " Get what? " Goku pouted, then looked over at Vegeta, " Really Veggie, I don't know what you are talking about and

what is so wrong with our tails being in love with each other. Haven't you ever been in love before little Veggie? "

      " WAHHH!! " Vegeta fell backwards, then got back up, his whole body practically glowing bright red, " DON'T SAY SUCH

THINGS!!! IT'S NOT TRUE IT'S NOT!! "

      " And what exactly is THIS thing? " Chi-Chi said from behind them. Vegeta's face instantly went back to it's normal

tanned color. He turned towards her and lifted his head high, proudly.

      " It HAPPENS to be a tail-sock, Onna. It's to prevent Kakarrotto and myself's tails's random and frightening

attraction to each other from becoming any more serious than it already is and to eventually have them forget the other's

importance. "

      " Ha! Maybe you should make one big enough to fit over your fat Ouji head. That'd solve problems for everybody else."

Chi-Chi mocked him. Vegeta sent her a death-glare, then turned back to Goku.

      " Do not mind Onna, Kakarrotto. Her simple human brain cannot comprehend the mass of responsibilities having a tail

comes with. " Vegeta patted Goku on the shoulder comfortingly.

      " Little Veggie's not REALLY gonna put his head in one of those things and leave me forever, is he? " Goku pointed

sadly to the tail-sock.

      " OF COURSE I'M NOT!! " Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'm trying to slow down our tails relationship! Not ours! "

      Goku blinked for a minute, then started to giggle, " Heeheeheeheeheehee! "

      " What's so funny? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " Heehee, Veggie sounds like Chi-chan! " Goku giggled. Both royalties turned a pale green.

      " HE DOES NOT!! " Chi-Chi screamed, poking Goku in the chest, " GOKU-SAN HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! THAT OUJI'S SICK AND

TWISTED MIND IS ABOUT AS FAR OFF FROM REALITY AS YOU CAN GET WHILE MINE IS JUST THE OPPOSITE!! "

      " But the way Veggie was talkin about keeping our tails apar-- "

      " --GOKU YOU APOLOGIZE FOR THAT LIE RIGHT NOW! " Chi-Chi demanded.

      " But I wasn't lying. " Goku said sadly, pouting.

      " YES YOU WERE NOW SAY YOU'RE SORRY! "

      Goku hung his head, " I am sorry Chi-chan. "

      " 'for lying to you.' "

      " *sigh* For lying to you. "

      " 'And I won't ever compare you to the Ouji again.' "

      " And I won't ever compare you to my lil-lil Veggie again. " Goku sighed sadly. Vegeta took a long at the duo, then

at himself and nodded thoughtfully. He reached for his tail and in defeat yanked off the tail sock. The couple turned to him.

Goku burst into a grin.

      " Oh little Veggie I **KNEW you would free it! " Goku gave him a big hug, " My little Veggie could never punish his**

nice lil Veggie-tail like that! Could you! " he beamed, touched. Vegeta's face glowed bright red.

      " No Kakay... " Vegeta said in a faraway voice. Goku squeezed tighter.

      " And that is because my easily-confused little Veggie is such a nice warm lil sweetie deep on the inside, huh

Veggie! " the larger saiyajin cuddled the smaller one closer.

      " Hai Kakay.... "

      " Mmm. " Goku smiled, rubbing the still-dazed Vegeta's back, " That's my good little Veggie. "

      " OOOOOH!!! " Chi-Chi raged nearby them. Goku's eyes widened at the look on her face and he tip-toed both him and

Vegeta a few feet away from her, frightened. She walked up to Goku and whispered to him.

      " Oh Go-chan? Will you PLEASE let go of the Ouji, for me? " Chi-Chi did her best to sound polite.

      " But I enjoy hugging Veggie, Chi-chan. " he pouted.

      Chi-Chi twitched, " PLEASE, Goku? "

      " Oh, alright. " Goku said, then gave Vegeta one last tight squeeze, causing a squeaky noise to yelp from somewhere

below him, " Heeheehee~~! " Goku grinned. Chi-Chi glared and smacked him across the back of his head.

      " NOW, Goku! " she groaned.

      " YesChichan! " Goku quickly replied, giving Vegeta a gentle push out of the hug. The bright red ouji wobbled

backward as he attempted to walk off only to slip and fall flat on his face. The brunt of the force knocked most of the

redness out of Vegeta's flushed face and he shook his the rest off by shaking his head quickly left and right.

      " Feeling better? " Chi-Chi said to him, dryly.

      Vegeta looked up at her from the floor and smirked, still slightly out of breath from the monster hug Goku had given

him, " You know you shouldn't hit Kakay like that. That's spousel abuse and punishable by law. " he snickered, getting up.

Vegeta's tail wiggled around, woozy. It froze in place when a familiar and unbearably alluring scent filled it's being. The

tail turned to it's right to see Goku's tail hanging limply, still sad and disappointed. Vegeta's tail sprit out a few puffs

of red gas at the larger saiyajin's tail. Goku's tail instantly shot to attention at the scent, then turned excitedly to

where the other tail was and lundged at it, sending Goku falling to the floor after it.

      " IIPE! " Goku yelped as he hit the floor. Vegeta looked over his shoulder and shrieked to see the two tails

entangled with each other, spritzing red and pink gas all over one another like crazy.

      Vegeta yanked his tail away, but not without a fight, and quickly pulled the tail-sock back over it. His tail

instantly went limp with sorrow again. Vegeta sighed with relief, then glared at Goku's tail, " WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY!

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SICK IT IS FOR YOU TO---feh. " Vegeta snorted, folding his arms and turning away, stubbornly. Goku's

tail pouted, then mentally smirked and started to rub sweetly against Vegeta's arms. The ouji twitched and ignored it. The

tail started letting out small poofs of pink gas. Vegeta did his best to turn his head away from the gas. The tail slowly

made it's way around the ouji's neck. Vegeta looked down and gulped to see the tail staring him straight in the face,

" Kakarrotto, tell it to stop. "

      " Huh? " Goku said from still on the floor.

      " Kakarrotto. I want you to tell your tail to let go of me right now. " Vegeta said, his voice jittery. The tail

slicked upward even more to the top of Vegeta's neck. It's tip twisted around the side of the smaller saiyajin's head and

smushed against Vegeta's nostrils, " OH GOD...OH GOD OH GOD!! " the little ouji wailed, " KAKARROTTO MOVE IT NOW!!! " he

screamed up at the ceiling.

      " But it hurts me when I grab it! My legs get all weak and my brain feels funny! And it sends his really bad pain up

my spine! " Goku wailed, trying not to think about it.

      " I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!! JUST STOP IT BEFORE IT SHOOTS ANY KAKA-GAS UP MY NOSE!!! " Vegeta screamed in a panic,

::I won't be able to control myself! I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTROL IT AT ALL!!!!:: he watched out of the corner of his eye as

his peasant slowly got back on his feet, then turned to grab his own tail. Goku whinced as he held onto it and gave it a

sharp tug. The tail freaked out and sent a mass of pink gas at Vegeta's head. The ouji's arms instantly fell limply to their

sides as the tail slinked away from him only to mentally scream as Goku yanked it back towards him. Goku wobbled back from

the pain he had just given himself. He quickly shook it off.

      " Hey! Do not try and grab Veggie's neck like that oh-kay? You could accidentally CHOKE little Veggie if you aren't

careful! " Goku repremanded the tail.

      " Heh-heh-heh, heh-heh. " Vegeta chuckled, his face bright red. Goku and Chi-Chi looked over at him. Goku still

patting his tail, " Oh Kakarrotto.. "

      " Veggie? " Goku said, concerned.

      Vegeta whipped towards him and instantly powered up, his face still bright red, " COME TO ME KAKARROTTO!! "

      " EEP! " Goku yelped and started backing up while the dazed ouji slowly paced towards him, " CHI-CHAN THERE IS

SOMETHING WRONG WITH VEGGIE!! "

      Chi-Chi stared at the situation for a second, blankly. Then piped up, " I GET TO USE MY TRANQUILIZER DARTS! " she

said happily and dashed off to the other room to grab a dart gun.

      " BWAHAHAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed maniacally, " KAKARROTTO!! " he shouted as if it were a war cry as he lundged at

the larger saiyajin. Goku dodged the ouji just intime and started running around the house in random directions with Vegeta

only 2 to 3 seconds behind him.

      " WAAAAAAAHHHHH!! CHI-CHAN STOP VEGGIE BEFORE HE HURTS HIMSELF! " Goku shouted.

      Chi-Chi loaded her tranquilizer gun and grinned at it, " Heh-heh, with pleasure! " she cocked the gun and re-entered

the room through the hallway.

      " Heh~~ " Vegeta grinned evilly and slammed Goku against the wall, he looked up and grinned wider at a nervous and

confused Goku, then looked back at eyelevel again and smushed his face into Goku's gi, purring, " Oh Kakarrotto, " Vegeta

looked up at him again as he talked smoothly. Goku's cheeks turned pink, " Kakarrotto-chan, I---IPE! " Vegeta yelped in

mid-sentence as the dart made contact with the back of Vegeta's neck. The ouji let out a squeak, then promptly fainted,

falling to the floor had Goku not caught him.

      " Veggie? VEGGIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! " Goku pleaded with him.

      " MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! " Chi-Chi laughed in victory, something which didn't happen very often, " TAKE **THAT** YOU

SICK TWISTED, EVIL LITTLE OUJI! " she said, stomping one foot on his back. Chi-Chi looked down and sweatdropped, " Goku what

do you think you're doing? "

      Goku had his hands around the dart. He looked up at her innocently, " I am taking the dart out of Veggie's neck. "

he explained, then pouted, " You didn't HAVE to use one of the bigger ones ya know. "

      " He deserved it. " Chi-Chi smirked at the unconsious Vegeta.

      " What do we do with little Veggie NOW, Chi-chan? " Goku said, pulling the dart out and tossing it to the floor. He

stood up with Vegeta in his arms and hugged the ouji tightly.

      " NOW we take him back to his house and put him away in his room to ponder over what he's done! " Chi-Chi said

happily, then grabbed Goku by the arm, " Care to teleport us, Go-chan? "

      " GLADLY! " Goku chirped, then did so. He layed Vegeta in bed and tucked the little ouji in, " There. Veggie gets to

have a nice lil slice of Veggie-naptime now, oh-kay? " he smiled sweetly at the smaller saiyajin, then gave him a hug,

" Mmmm... "

      " GOKU CUT IT OUT! "

      " YesChichan! " Goku yelped, letting go. Both of them froze when they suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Chi-Chi latched onto Goku again.

      " Go-chan! Back home, now! "

      " YesChichan! " he quickly said again and they both teleported out of sight. Bulma walked down the hallway and paused

infront of Vegeta's doorway, confused at the ouji unconsious in bed.

      " Well, that was fast. " she scratched her head and continued down the hall.

      3 Hours Later...

      " *Knock*knock*knock*! "

      " I'll get it! " Goku chirped as he dashed to the front door of his house and opened it, " Helloooo~? "

      " *SQUEAK*! "

      " IPE! " Goku yelped, confused. He looked down to see Vegeta standing there and just finishing sliding an orange

tail-sock over Goku's tail. The ouji had his blue one back on, " Aww, it is kawaii, little Veggie! " Goku said, patting his

tail. He blinked, " Wow, Veggie was unconsious for a while, huh? "

      " Hai, what DID happen to me anyway? " Vegeta asked, curious.

      " Oh, Veggie just went temporarily crazy from the tail-gas up his lil Veggie-nose an' then he started chasing me

around the house and I was so scared you were gonna hurt yourself but Chi-chan used her tranquilizer dart gun and shot you in

the neck and then we brought you home! " Goku explained with a grin, " She didn't have to use one of the bigger darts though,

I was worried you wouldn't wake up for DAYS! At least, that's how long it says the dart is supposed to work. "

      " Ha, the saiyajin metabolism is something that human minds do not have the capacity to successfully tamper with. "

Vegeta explained, " ...wanna go spar? "

      " YAY! " Goku cheered, pumping both fists in the air. He paused, " But what about our tails? "

      " Oh they can't sense anything with the tail-socks on. All we do is just wear them when we're around each other, and

when you and I go to our seperate domiciles, we take them off. " Vegeta shrugged.

      " Ah, little Veggie is so ingenius! " Goku beamed, then laughed, " Haha! I thought you were gonna keep yours on

forever! "

      " OF COURSE NOT! " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Besides it doesn't act up unless it's around your tail. There's no reason

to punish it like that. "

      Goku looked down at his now-deeply-depressed tail, " Are they supposed to just hang limply like that? Won't they get

in the way while we're fighting? "

      Vegeta groaned, " Here. " he grabbed Goku's tail and tied it around his waist only for the tail to simply fall back

in place.

      " ...they're kinda scary like this, Veggie. " Goku put his fist up over his mouth, worried for the tails well-being.

      " Oh they'll be fine! Now let's go! " the ouji reassured him. Goku smiled and they both took off.

      " Oww... " Goku groaned, rubbing his throbbing side as he sat on one of the nearby rocks. He had found that thanks to

his tail hanging loosely like that it had thrown off his balance; something that hadn't happened to him since the last time

he lost his tail. His body's equilibrium adjusted itself while he had his tail to when he didn't and this seriously tilted

his ability to walk and move around. Due to the fact that his tail was much longer than Vegeta's, Goku found himself tripping

over it throughout the battle, giving the little ouji quite the advantage. Vegeta hovered in the air above him, tilting his

head.

      " Kakarrotto! Ready to get back up again? " Vegeta called out to him.

      " Almost! " Goku called back. He felt an itch on his tail and reached out to scratch his tail when he remembered he

still had the sock over it, " OHHHHHH! VEGGIE I GOT AN ITCH CAN I TAKE OFF THE TAIL-SOCK PLEASE! " Goku whined.

      " NO WAY! IT'LL SENSE I'M HERE AND START SPRAYING PINK KAKA-GAS ALL OVER ME AGAIN!! " Vegeta snapped, " If you want

to scratch it just reach your hand underneath the sock and scratch your stupid tail!! "

      " Ahhh, " Goku sighed in relief as he did so.

      ::PLEASE let me out of here, Goku-san!!:: a voice pleaded beggingly in his head. Goku blinked.

      " Was that you again? " he looked at the tail curiously.

      ::PLEASE, Goku-san! It's too dark in here! I hate being locked away, it's scary! And I miss Nango-chan so BADLY!::

      " Well I can't let you out cuz you'll do things to Veggie. " Goku frowned, then perked up, " But I'll be glad to let

you out once I get back home. " he said happily, then closed off the tail again and burst back into ssj2, " HAAAAAAAAAAA!! "

he blasted off back at Vegeta. The ouji smirked and disappeared, then reappeared behind Goku and swung his fist at him only

to be stopped by Goku's own fist. The saiyajins continued trading punches while their limp tails swung back and forth from

Goku and Vegeta's motions. The tails wallowed in their own sadness until something happened; they smacked into each other.

Bibishii and Nango froze, instantly recognizing what they had each bumped against. The tails started swing around wildly

beneath the saiyajins; unbeknownst to either one of them. However, thanks to the tail-socks, the tails's attempts were fairly

poor, and they were practically swinging in the dark to try and hit each other again; getting more desperate with every try.

      " --MEHHHHHHHHH, HAAAAAA!!! " Goku screamed as he let loose a huge blast at Vegeta, hurtling the ouji through a

nearby mountain. Vegeta bounced back and flew at Goku head on, then spun around and landed a kick instead to Goku's gut.

While he was kicking, Vegeta powered up a fairly large blast and sent it at the larger saiyajin. Goku fell to the ground,

dizzy. He tried to get up only to fall back down. Goku looked around to see he now had ki rings strapped around each of his

limbs. The saiyajin glanced back at Vegeta.

      " BIG BANG ATTACK!! " the ouji screamed. The monster-sized ki came rushing down at Goku, who let out his own scream

and tried to get out of the shackles. Feeling he couldn't accomplish this in time, Goku formed ki balls in each of his hands

and sent them up at Vegeta's ki-ball to push it away. He couldn't entirely knock it into deep space, but he pushed it far

enough for the ki to hurtle into the backround and crash there. Goku blinked, then sighed, " Huh. " Vegeta said, " Pretty

good, Kakarrotto. " he said as he hovered in the air about 5 feet above the ground. His tail turned towards Goku, then made

a beeline straight down at the other tail; and dragging Vegeta with it. The result was a large hole in the ground a few feet

away from Goku.

      " CURSE YOU TAIL!! " Vegeta yelled from inside the hole as he tiredly attempted to strangle his own appendage,

" KAKARROTTO GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME! "

      " Veggie...I'm still strapped to the ground and I can't reach my forehead to teleport. " Goku responded, laughing

nervously. Vegeta sighed and climbed out of the hole in pain. He pointed his hand towards Goku and lifted it up, causing the

ki rings strapping Goku down to burst. Goku sat up, " Haha! Much better! Thank u little Veggie! " he said sweetly.

      " Don't mention it. " Vegeta said flatly, a blush-mark over his nose.

      Goku stood up only to yelp at Vegeta's tail which was thrashing about wildly as if almost trying to yank itself out

of the ouji's lower back/upper butt, " Veh-geeee? "

      " ARG!! " Vegeta grabbed his tail and squeezed it as tight as possible, causing a searing pain up his back. Vegeta

whinced, a few tears squeezing out his squinched shut eyes. He held his position for a few more seconds until his tail fell

completely unconsious from the pain. Vegeta collapsed to his knees, beat.

      " Oh Veggie are you alright! " Goku cried with worry as he bent down nearby the ouji and started rubbing him on the

back.

      " Hai Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said tired, " I think, as much as I hate to do this, we should cut this sparring session

short today. I have to get home and think up a new plan to knock some sense into our tails.....right after I regain the

feeling in my legs. "

      " I can help little Veggie up if he wants. " Goku offered.

      " No. I'm fine. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Five minutes passed.

      " ....aw HECK Kakarrotto! Here! Just pull me up! " Vegeta finally held out his arms stubbornly. Goku grinned and

yanked Vegeta upwards, causing the ouji to smush right into him. Both saiyajins faces glowed their respective red and pink

while they stared ahead blankly. Goku's arms reached blindly around to hug Vegeta only to have the ouji slap them before

they completely got around him.

      " Oww. " Goku pouted, shaking the pink out of his face and pulling his hand back in slight pain, " Veggie that hurt."

      " Good! Maybe it'll give your tail a hint as well. " Vegeta nodded, slightly annoyed.

      Bibishii sent Vegeta a mental death-glare, then lifted up and slapped the ouji across his butt in defiance. Vegeta

froze in place with a look of overall shock and disgust on his face. He turned to the tail with rage, and a bright red

covering over his nose and on his cheeks.

      " WHY YOU--YOU INSANE KAKAPPENDAGE!! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF SLAPPING MY REAR LIKE I'M SOME PIECE OF RAW MEAT!! " Vegeta

screamed at it, then paused, " And how can you still sense me under there? " he cocked an eyebrow.

      Goku looked down at his tail and noticed he hadn't completely pulled the tail-sock back up, " Hahaha, silly me! "

he laughed, then reached to completely pull it up, causing Bibishii's world to go blank again and the tail to slump to the

ground in depression, " Sorry about that little buddy. I hope you are not too far offended by the slapping. " Goku said as

he apologized for his tail.

      Vegeta tried to calm down, his face still red though, " It's, alright Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said with embarassment,

" Afterall it could've been even more awkward than that. It could've been YOU slapping my butt. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Hahahahahahahhahahahahahha! " Goku laughed. Vegeta felt more at ease, " Ah, why would I wanna do that? "

      " WAH! " the ouji fell over, twitching. Vegeta lept to his feet, " YOU BIG BAKA!! " he snapped, then folded his arms,

" That's it, I'm going back home for real this time. "

      " Aww. " Goku looked disappointed.

      Vegeta smirked and held his pointer finger up, " But do not dispair, my sweet peasant, for the next time you see me;

namely sometime tommorow; I will have perfected an unflawable solution to our tail problem! "

      " REAALLLLLY, Veggie? " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes as he clasped his hands together.

      " Mmm-hmm. " Vegeta nodded.

      " HAHA! " Goku pumped a fist in the air, " HOORAY FOR LITTLE VEGGIE FOR HE IS A GENIUS! "

      " Heh-heh. " Vegeta grinned widely, " Such a smart peasant you are, Kakarrotto. " he said, his ego boosted.

      " Heeheehee! " the larger saiyajin giggled, grabbing Vegeta and giving him a quick hug, " Oh Veggie I cannot wait

until you return with your a-mazing Veggie-plan which will surely save the day! " Goku chirped, " Sweet dreams little

Veggie! And good luck with your plan! " Goku let go and backed up, then teleported back home. Vegeta took a deep breath

and puffed out his chest which was currently swelling with pride. He grabbed his tail, tied it tightly around his waist,

and smirked.

      " Well now, shall we get going? "

      Sunset; which is bedtime at the Son house.

      " Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmmhmm! " Goku hummed happily to himself as he brushed his teeth. The large saiyajin was wearing

a pair of cream pajamas with little yellow kinto'un cloud patterns all over them. He spat his toothpaste and spit into the

sink and turned on the faucet. Goku took some water, then grinned at himself in the mirror, " HEE~! Goodnight little

pearly teeth! " he turned off the faucet and left the room, happily making his way to his bedroom. Chi-Chi lurked behind

him; sneaking and zipping around as if she were a secret agent...with a giant pair of scissors in her hands. Goku had taken

the tail-sock off after he got home and Bibishii was happily flitting about in the air. Goku opened the door to his bedroom

and hopped into bed. The large saiyajin stretched and then snuggled down under the covers, " *YAWN*! Goodnight little tail

'o mine! " he said sleepily, then closed his eyes and shut off the lights.

      " Heh, five more minutes and he'll be in too deep of a sleep to even notice me. " Chi-Chi snickered, then practiced

closing the scissors once, " I doubt he'll miss that creepy Ouji-lovin tail anyway. He's lost his tail loads of times before

and after all he could consider what I'm about to do a favor. "

      " Kaasan why are you sitting out here in the hallway talking to yourself? " a voice said from above her.

      " WAHH! " Chi-Chi fell over, then instantly got back up and made a shushing motion at Gohan, who was standing there

in a pair of dark blue pajama pants, " GOHAN! Didn't mommy ever teach you to be quiet when other people are sleeping! " she

repremanded.

      " Sorry Okaasan. " Gohan sweatdropped, " But, ah, what ARE you doing? And where did you get scissors that big? "

      " Things. Oh, places. " she answered simply.

      " That's not very specific you know. " Gohan mumbled.

      Chi-Chi sighed, " Ugh! Fine. I'm going to wait until your Toussan is completely asleep and then use these scissors to

chop his tail off. " she explained.

      " WHA--mmph! " Gohan exclaimed only to have Chi-Chi leap to her feet and cover his mouth with one of her hands.

      " I just TOLD you to be quiet! " she whispered.

      " Why are you going to cut off Toussan's tail though? Can't he do that himself if he really wants to get rid of it? "

Gohan asked, " He's only had it back for a year and a couple months now. And how do you know the giant scissors will even

work? "

      " Will you stop asking so many questions already? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I'm cutting off his tail because it and

the Ouji's tail have fallen madly in love with each other. Don't ask me why or how, I have no idea and neither does your

Toussan or the Ouji. Goku hasn't cut it off because he loves the crazy appendage and feels he'd be committing murder if he

were to pull it out. And I know the giant scissors will work because this is how Bulma and the others first chopped off

Goku's tail the very first time; and he was an oozaru at the moment which means if giant scissors can snap off an

oozaru-form tail, then cutting off Goku's tail when he's like this should be a snap! " she explained, grinning at him,

" Well? Whadda you think? "

      " ... " Gohan sweatdropped again, " I think, I'm going back to bed. " he turned around to leave.

      " Fine. Desert me. I don't need your help with this anyway. " Chi-Chi nodded, then started to slowly creep into

Goku's bedroom with the scissors held tightly in her arms.

      Goku's tail twitched ever-so-slightly at the sudden sound of footsteps closing in on Goku. The tail lazily lifted

itself up and froze to see Chi-Chi looming over it with a look of pure evil on her face. Bibishii's fur puffed out on end in

shock. It turned to Goku and started wapping him in the back to try and get the saiyajin's attention.

      " Oh no you don't. Not this time! " Chi-Chi whispered, smirking as she opened the scissors. Bibishii started hitting

Goku's back even harder, then let out a yelp as Goku turned and flopped over so he was now facing Chi-Chi; and squishing his

tail beneath him in the process. Bibishii twitched. Chi-Chi snickered as she leaned in, then froze at the sweet expression on

Goku's face. She felt her heart thump with guilt, " Ohhh. " Chi-Chi groaned, dropping the scissors, " Who am I kidding? I

can't just go and chop off your body parts like that, Go-chan. I love you, I couldn't physically hurt you that way. I know

you wouldn't do this to me if I were the one with the tail. " she sighed. The tail wiggled eagerly in victory, " That's

right, rejoice for now, you Ouji-lovin appendage. " Chi-Chi muttered, " You just wait, first thing this morning I'll have

figured out how to stop you once and for all! " she threatened, then proudly marched out of the room with the scissors slung

over her shoulder. Bibishii sighed in relief, then gulped.

      ::I've got to get out of here:: Bibishii said nervously. It started poking Goku, again trying to wake him up. The

tail sighed, to no avail. It thought for a moment in silence, then glanced over at Goku again, ::Oh, Goku-san I know I

shouldn't...but I just know the second I wake up I'll see that mean lady holding those giant scissors over my body again.

Please forgive me!:: the tail nodded respectfully, then suddenly went limp and a strange pink aurora surrounded the large

saiyajin. Goku's eyes opened wide and the saiyajin hopped out of bed, " Haha! It worked! " Bibishii chirped, " Hey, you have

a cute voice, Goku-san! " she looked down at the tail where Goku now resided, still fast asleep. Bibishii gulped, " I gotta

hurry! I can only keep this up until he wakes up! And when he wakes up I'm back in my body! " she said, quickly hopping out

of a nearby window and dashing off down the road, " I have to find Nango-chan! He'll know what to do! He'll know how to stop

that mean evil lady! "

      " Hn. " Vegeta blinked as he sat in bed with one hand behind his head and the other holding the remote as he flipped

through the late late show channels looking for something to watch, " I sense a disturbance in the force. " he muttered,

cocking an eyebrow and looking out the window to his left, " I hope Kakarrotto's alright. " the ouji said, then yawned. He

looked over at his tail, " Whadda you say? We head in for the night? "

      The tail nodded, still slightly depressed.

      " Oh forget about it! You shouldn't be so deathly worried about Kakarrotto's tail like that. It's not healthy. "

Vegeta stated, annoyed; a blush mark under each of his cheeks, " Why if I worried as much about Kakarrotto as you do his tail

he'd have me wrapped around his little kaka-fingers by now! " the ouji shuddered at the thought, then stretched and flopped

his head on the side of the pillow, " Goodnight tail. I'll figure out how to solve BOTH our problems in the morning. "

      Vegeta's tail watched sadly as it's owner fell asleep. The tail lazily took the remote and began to flip through some

more channels before resting itself; tired from all the thrashing about it did trying to go after Goku's tail.

      " Nango-chaaan! " an almost eerily familiar voice came from the window and a large figure hopped into the room.

Vegeta's tail froze in a defensive position, then watched Goku dash nervously into the room. He bent down to Vegeta's tail,

" Nango-chan! It's me! " the saiyajin whispered.

      Vegeta's tail nearly fell over, then started twitching and moving about only to pause and sweatdrop when it realized

that Bibishii could no longer speak telepathically to him. The larger saiyajin's head tilted. Nango sighed and went limp as

a red aurora surrounded Vegeta in a similar way as the pink aurora had Goku. Vegeta sat up.

      " Bibishii what are you doing! You know we're not allowed to borrow our owner's bodies unless it's an absolute

EMERGANCY! " he whispered back.

      " But, but the lady! The mean one Goku-san lives with--she was going to cut me to pieces! But, but she didn't tonight

but I just KNOW she will tommorow morning! " Bibishii shuddered in fear, " She'll come and kill me before I wake up! And I

don't wanna die! " she wailed.

      " Fine. Then stay here for the night. "

      " NO!! "

      " ? " Vegeta tilted his head, confused.

      " Nango we can't stay HERE! This'll be the next place the evil lady LOOKS! We have to find somewhere to hide for the

night! You know where all of Vegeta-san's credit cards are, don't you? We can use one of those, get a room somewhere!

Anywhere? "

      " Do you think people'll let us get a room this late at night? " Nango asked, going over to where Vegeta kept his

wallet and taking a few cards out.

      " They HAVE TO somewhere! "

      Nango thought for a moment, then smirked, " Well, as long as we're getting a room for the night why not go all out. "

he snickered, putting the wallet away in his pajama pants.

      " Oh Nango-chan I could kiss you! " Bibishii said excitedly, " But that would be abusing my owner's body since it is

not mine. So I won't. " she said, " But if we WERE in our real bodies, and we DID have mouths, I would DEFINATELY kiss you

for this! "

      Nango grinned, then grabbed the larger saiyajin's hand, " Come on Bibi-chan, I've been watching Vegeta-san teleport

and I think I can get us to a nice hotel that way. We won't even have to risk flying out to one. "

      " Really? " Bibishii beamed.

      " Mm-hm! " he nodded, then prepared to teleport, " And off we go! "

      " And here we are! " Nango said happily. The two tails now standing in the lobby of a super-fancy hotel.

      " WOW! Saiyajin vision is SO MUCH BETTER than our psychic kind! " Bibishii said in awe.

      " Hai! " Nango grinned, " Come on Bibi-chan, let's go check in! " the smaller saiyajin walked over to the counter and

placed one of Vegeta's credit cards on the desktop, " Hello! We'd like a room please! " he grinned widely.

      The worker took the card and looked down at him, " Mr. Oujisama, what are you doing out here this late at night? And,

in your pajamas? "

      " Hm? " Vegeta cocked his head.

      " You own this hotel, remember? " the worker reminded him cautiously.

      Nango looked confused.

      " Back when we all first met Jitto and he ran away to hide out here. " Bibishii whispered.

      " Oh. " Nango blinked, " Oh-kay. " he nodded, then took his credit card back and beamed at the worker, " In that case

, can you direct Bi---err, Kakarrotto here and I to the biggest, finest room you have! " he did his best proud-Veggie

impression.

      " Uh, alright Mr. Oujisama. " the worker handed a couple keys on a keychain to him. The two saiyajins grinned

excitedly at each other.

      " Heehee, heeheeheehee! " they both giggled, bouncing up and down. Nango grabbed Bibishii by the hand and dashed off,

both laughing eagerly. The worker stood there, completely confused.

      " Uhhh...have a, nice night then. "

      " *YAWN*! " Vegeta yawned loudly as he stretched out in bed. The ouji smiled sleepily and turned over to flop off his

bed only to find he hadn't fallen at all, " Eh? " the small saiyajin reached his arm out to grab the alarm clock that he kept

on his counter only to not even find a counter. Vegeta opened his squinted eyes slightly and looked around to find he was not

even in his own room but a strange bed elsewhere. The ouji shrugged and closed his eyes again, only to have them bulge open

just a few seconds later, " AHHH! " he sat up in shock, " WHA-WHA-WHA--WHERE AM I!? " Vegeta gawked, staring blankly at his

new surroundings, " Hey...this looks like a hotel room. How the heck would I end up in a hotel roo-- " Vegeta paused to see

his tail suddenly glide dreamily past him and glowing bright red enough to pass for a string of christmas lights. Vegeta

sent a death-glare at the tail and grabbed it, " YOU! " he hissed in rage. The tail only swayed in a blinded contentment that

could only be associated with someone who had reached a complete emotional nirvana.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Ah, you're not scared of me. Infact you didn't even react at all. " he waved his hand infront

of the tail's tip in curiousity, " ....you oh-kay? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      The tail nodded drunkenly and flopped back down on the bed.

      " This isn't good. This is not good at all. " the ouji muttered to himself w/his eyes bulging out of his head. He sat

on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his thighs and his hands on his cheeks, nervous. He grabbed his tail again and

tried to shake the redness out of it, but to no avail, " ERRR, LISTEN YOU! YOU WILL TELL ME WHY I AM HERE AND WHY YOU ARE

ACTING THIS WAY AND---WH-WHAT KIND MADNESS **IS THIS, and where are the rest of my clothes. " Vegeta looked down and blinked**

to see only his boxers remained. He stood up and noticed his pajamas on the floor across the room, " Well, that solves my

last problem. " the ouji said flatly, then shook his tail again, " NOW ANSWER THE OTHER TWO BEFORE I SNAP YOUR BODY IN ALL

SORTS OF PAINFUL CONTORTIONS! "

      " ... "

      Vegeta sighed and let go of his tail, defeated. The tail hit the bed with a less-than-graceful drop of a lead balloon

The ouji layed back in bed on his side and huffed, " Well this isn't going to do any good. " he glanced out a nearby window

and sweatdropped at the sight; the sky was still moving between night and day and it looked like the sun hadn't been up for

more than an hour. Vegeta twitched, " It's THAT early!? " he glared over at his tail, " Fine. I shall delay your punishment

for 3 hours while I gain back the remainder of the nightly sleep requirements and THEN I shall pound the facts out of you

while I am completely re-energized! " he nodded, then flopped his head back down on the pillow and lowered his eyelids so

they were only half-open.

      " Mmmm~~... "

      " ! " Vegeta froze as two arms grabbed him from behind. The world around him suddenly went dark with pure terror as

half of his mind dared the other half to look over, knowing very well what was there while the first half denied what it

was. Vegeta mustered up all his strength and nervously looked over his shoulder to see Goku laying there fast asleep with a

content look on his face while squeezing Vegeta ever-so-tightly. Vegeta paled and his face turned blue.

      Goku opened his eyes slightly and smiled sleepily, " G'morning lil-lil Veggie. "

      Vegeta twitched, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

2:07 AM 9/14/2003

END OF PART TWO!

Chuquita: Yes it is.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (flatly) You couldn't have put me in a WORSE position than that.

Chuquita: Nah, I don't think this is the "worst" position. I can think of a lot of predicaments to plop you in that would

give you even more of a humiliated feeling. (cheerfully) But I'd rather not do that to you Veggie!

Goku: (laughs) Haha! Yeah Veggie! We luv u!

Vegeta: (grumbles) If you "luv" me then HOW DID I END UP IN THERE WITH KAKARROTTO!!!

Chuquita: (shrugs) ?

Goku: (chirps) MAGIC!

Vegeta: Wah! (falls over) You BAKA! It was not MAGIC! IT'S EMBARASSING!

Chuquita: (to Veggie) Hey, don't worry about it! After all, I don't write past PG.

Goku: Chu-sama has got a point, little Veggie.

Vegeta: Kakarrotto, you don't even know what "PG" means! DO YOU!

Goku: ...no. (sadly twiddles his fingers)

Vegeta: (sighs) (pats Goku on the back)

Goku: (perks back up, glomps onto Veggie and grins) EEE~~~!

Vegeta: (twitch)

Chuquita: Hai, it is indeed one of the weirder fics I've thought up. (nods) (to audiance) OH! BTW speaking of fics I got a

huge slew of ideas that came to me suddenly the other day for that mini-oneshot Trunks, Goten, Parisu, and the cellphone

obsession that claimed 2 out of 3 of these characters in gt!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) What does THAT have to do with my pain?

Chuquita: (happily) Nothing! It's just that the outline for this one-shot along w/my next Piccolo one-shot are almost as

weird and bizarre as this one. Course there're some fics on my future-fic-list that're more dramatic instead of comedy.

But that's besides the point.

Goku: (smiles) Hai! The point is that little Veggie is safe and so am I!

Vegeta: The TAILS however, are a different story. (sends momentary glare at both his and Son's tail)

Chuquita: And now on to the reviewer replies!

To FrEaKyMe: So happy you like it! Actually, you're right about the tails! In gt when the chibinized Goku goes ssj, his

tail's fur changes to yellow too :) The gas comes out many different colors. It all depends on what mood the tails are in

when it comes out. This is a fun fic to write :)

Goku & Veggie's tails: (happily wave back to FrEaKyMe)

Goku: (looks at his tail, grins and waves as well)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops at Goku and waves a bit)

To Hieiz-Vegetaz-luver: Hee~ the irony is most of my fic-chapters lately have been even longer than this. 50kb is a normal

sized chapter for me. (10kb a day) Glad you liked the plotline!

To Nekoni: Lol! The green-gas comes in useful again later on in Part 3! Heehee, sorry for getting them mad, or driving them

crazy. You know I haven't thought about how they would relate to the other tails yet, but you gave me a good idea. Their

children. I like it! Oh! And Goggie and Jitto will appear in Part 3 as well.

To Cathowl: Scott's mad at you Veggie.

Vegeta: (shrugs) (smirks) Why? I DID complete the challenge.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops)

To Cathowl: Heh, Son-kun's gonna half to watch his drinking cups, huh? Thanks for explaining the account to me :) Funny

review. Kakarrotto's requirements being up for the day. I'm happy you like my fics! Heh-heh, Veggie's gonna be trouble if he

doesn't lookout.

Vegeta: I don't need to look out, besides, I am inconvertable! (proudly grins)

Goku: You mean like the cars?

Vegeta: Uh....exactly!

Goku: (staring intently at a cup of juice)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) What are you doing, Son-kun?

Goku: (happily) I am watching my drink, Chu-sama! (grabs a magnifying glass and puts it between himself and the plastic cup)

Chuquita: (even larger sweatdrop) (to Veggie) You know, I think the word would be "unconvertable".

Vegeta: Somehow I doubt either of those words actually exist. (boasts) But I am unable to be converted to a yaoi nontheless!

To Tomoyo chan: Happy you like the tails! They are cute, they can't help the fact that they're attached to Veggie & Goku

though so it's not their fault. Whatever you wanna do w/your author name I'm sure you'll figure out eventually. But I will

keep the 1 off when replying to your reviews since you don't care for having a number there. Veggie's plan's are always

insane :D This one just had a bad side effect of sending the tails into a depression, but he still has more ideas left before

the fic is over!

Vegeta: (snickering at his tail) That I do.

Vegeta's tail: (pales, nervous)

To Girl-with-too-many-aliasses: LOL! Hai, this is an odd fic. Don't worry, Goggieparody will be soon! You won't believe the

prologue in the fic that explains how Goku & Veggie were killed again after the Buu incident.

To RainbowSkittles: Hee~ Veggie tried to block off the tails from each other, but that didn't work out so well ^_^;; Once he

comes back from being hysterical he's going to try and psychologically get the tails pitted against each other so they fight

and break up, or something like that. I don't have all of part 3 worked out yet.

To Callimogua: lol! The tail gas is fun! Glad you liked the chapter!

To Miyanon: Veggie's problem this time **is very freaky. (nods happily) College is pretty good so far. I have a TV course,**

a math course (which I just tested out of & will find out what happens next on Monday) a speech course :P (everyone in

Communications has to take one) and a composition course (which shouldn't be so hard since I had a similar one last year in

high school). School starts at 9 and ends at 12 or 2 depending on what day it is (& I'm off Wednesdays! *grins*) Since I just

started I don't think I'll hit the hard stuff til October or November. This is such a fun fic to write! Happy you like it

so much!!

To dbzfan6: I will! Here's the next chapter! :)

To Wakadori Ramen: Hee-hee, Veggie does have a cute round lil tushie :D Veggie's not only tramatized that another saiyajin

tail would try and do such things to him, but that the tail belongs to Goku. Not to mention the different tail scents can

temporarily effect their minds. Randomness is fun :) So sorry you got sick! Hope you get better soon!

Chuquita: And that about finishes the replies!

Goku: (holding magnifying glass infront of Veggie)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Baka! What are you doing?

Goku: I got bored with watching my drink so now I am watching little Veggie.

Vegeta: (even larger sweatdrop) Well cut it out! It's creepy!

Goku: (aims his magnifying glass on his tail instead)

Chuquita: (to Veggie) You know dba only has one more gt episode left?

Vegeta: Really? (cocks an eyebrow)

Chuquita: (nods) *sniffle* The gt ending is so sad! I almost cried the first time I saw it; w/Shenlong stealing Son-kun away

from everybody and then absorbing him into his body!

Vegeta: (eyes bulge out of his head) (grabs onto clueless Goku in paranoia)

Goku: (looks down at Veggie & giggles) Heeheehee!

Chuquita: You and Pan are the only two that really remain there in horror/wailing sadness of it all.

Vegeta: (flatly) Somehow I'm not surprised.....(blinks) Hey, what about Onna?

Chuquita: She was too far senile by then. Only thing she was peeved at is that she hoped Son-kun'd be home for dinner.

Goku: (sad) Poor Chi-chan and her brain.

Vegeta: (snickers) Haiiii, "poor Chi-chan and her brain".

Chuquita: YOU were the one who suggested Pan hold onto Son's gi shirt just in case.

Vegeta: (sniffs) A wise decision. After all, that would mean Kakarrotto would eventually have to come back and seek her out

in order to get his shirt back.

Chuquita: But what made it all better, was the fact that they have a flash-forward to 100 years in the future, and Goku's

sneaking around to watch his near-cloned chibi decent face-off against Veggie's near-cloned chibi decent. In other words, he

DIDN'T AGE, (happily) proving Veggie telling them back after Buu that saiyajins age really slowly and also implying that

Veggie's alive and unaged somewhere else on Earth!

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY! (glomps onto Veggie) Veggie is special and so am I!

Vegeta: (big evil grin) And Onna is not!

Chuquita: (waves) (to audiance) See you in Part 3 everybody!

Goku: (chirps) BuhBye! (waves Veggie's arm)

Vegeta: (twitches, snags his arm back) Baka...


	3. In bed with Kakarrotto, can it possibly ...

5:17 PM 9/15/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbgt ep 32

Dai Kaioushin: It's the only way you might be able to beat Bebi-Vegeta.

Goku: (nods determindly)

Dai Kaioushin: It's much more severe than training.

Goku: (stares determindly at him)

Dai Kaioushin: (smiles) Are you in, Goku?

Goku: Yeah, I'm in.

Dai Kaioushin: It's really severe. You still in?

Goku: Yeah, of course.

Dai Kaioushin: You're positive.

Goku: Yeah.

Dai Kaioushin: Then show me your butt.

Goku: WAHHHH!! (freaks out, bright pink mark over his nose) My butt?! WHY ARE YOU JOKING NOW!!

Dai Kaioushin: It's not a joke.

Goku: (pulls down his gi pants and boxers and moons them) What are you doing?

Dai Kaioushin: Kibito.

Kibito: Sir.

Dai Kaioushin: Bring me the big pinchers.

Goku: AHHHH! (freaks out even more)

Kibito: But sir, why do we need them?

Dai Kaioushin: So far we need them to pull out the tail.

Goku: (covers his rear w/his hands) My TAIL!?

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: That has to be one of the longer Q.O.T.W. we've had around here. (sweatdrops) (to audiance) The scene itself goes

on even longer, but I thought we'd just cut it here.

Vegeta: (gawking at Son-kun) They pull out your tail with a giant pair of pliers?!

Goku: (nods)

Vegeta: That primative-looking human tool used to pull pieces of metal out of machinery? They pulled on your TAIL with one of

those.

Goku: (nods again, teary eyed)

Vegeta: (mutters, shocked) It sounds like some sort of terrifying punishment.

Goku: I feel so BAD for my gt self.

Chuquita: The especially painful thing is that the process of Goku getting his tail pulled out lasts through several

episodes.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) And I thought Toriyama didn't like ME!

Chuquita: Yah, one of the weird things about your gt self/clone, is that he loses his tan. (you can tell most when he's in

ssj4/compact oozaru form)

Goku: (blinks) Little Veggie has a tan?

Vegeta: (super-ego) Of course I do. I'm practically a bronzed saiyajin god!

(both Chu & Son try to hold back snickers)

Vegeta: (glares at them) Well I am! (folds his arms in a pout)

Chuquita: (chuckles) I hear ya Veggie. (to audiance) Ironically, Goku ended up with it in gt instead.

Vegeta: (snorts) Baka peasant. (glances over at Goku and sweatdrops to see him laying on a lawnchair wearing sunglasses and

a giant reflector that covers the entire bottom half of his body so just his feet peek out) *sweatdrops* Kakarrotto what are

you doing?

Goku: (grins) It is an all-over tan, little Veggie!

Vegeta: (turns green) I, didn't really need to know that.

Chuquita: (watches as Goku opens a bottle of sun-tan lotion) (sweatdrops) At least he's being safe.

Vegeta: HOW can he even sunbathe at all! It's SEPTEMBER and it's POURING RAIN outside.

Goku: (happily) Not where I am, little Veggie!

Vegeta: (walks over to Goku and looks up to see sun's rays magically clear-sky above him) (walks back over to desk and looks

up to see pouring rain) ... (several of his brain cells explode) Wha....how.....(stomps back over to Son) HOW DO YOU **DO**

THAT!

Goku: (takes his unglasses off and tilts his head at Veggie) (super-innocently) How do I do what, Veggie?

Vegeta: YOU KNOW, **THAT!** (points upward at sun)

Voicefromnowhere: (singing) AH, AH, AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Vegeta: (freezes in place) o_O?

Goku: (smiles sweetly at him)

Vegeta: (paranoia setting in) Ah, Kakarrotto, where did that miracle-sounding mini-song just come from?

Goku: Oh? You mean Kinto'un? (points to little yellow cloud which went previously unnoticed by the rest of the group)

Vegeta: (bends down to Kinto'un's height)

Kinto'un: (singing in same voice Veggie just heard) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow at Goku) Uh....

Goku: (warmly) Oh yes little Veggie I would just love for you to sit here and tan with me~!

Vegeta: (blinks) Waitaminute! I didn't say-- (looks around to see he is suddenly laying on a lawnchair next to a content

Goku) ...

Goku: (locks arms w/Veggie and sighs happily)

Vegeta: (twitches) (yanks his arm away) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!! (runs

back over to his seat at the desk) (breathing quickly and heavily) I, just, HATE IT, when he does things like that!!!

Chuquita: I have to admit it is kinda creepy.

Vegeta: (to Chu) (flatly) You know, type 3 saiyajins had a reputation on Bejito-sei of being mushy, creepy, and psychicly

super-powered. Not to mention physically powerful but most of the regular peasants were too frightened of them to even test

their fighting abilities against them.

Goku: Really? That is very in-ter-esting little Veggie!

Vegeta: (eyes bulge out of his head) (turns around to see Goku happily sitting back in his seat in his gi again) GAHHH-HA!!

(points to him in horror)

Goku: HEE~~~ I luv u too little Veggie!

Vegeta: Ah, ahha, AHHH! (looks back and forth between lawn chair and Goku's seat to find Son in them both) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Goku: (happily grabs Veggie and starts hugging him and rubbing his belly) Who's a good lil'lil Veggie? Veggie is! (hugs

tighter)

Vegeta: (face bright red) (tongue hanging out the side of his mouth along with a rather large driblet of drool) ...

Goku: (giggles) Heehee.

Chuquita: (stars at Son, confused) Uh, (turns to audiance) (cheerfully) And here's part 3 of "Twisted", everybody!

Summary: As if Veggie's life wasn't complicated already? Thanks to the large amount of time they've seen each other,

Veggie and Son-kun's furry saiyajin tails fall for each other unbeknownst to their owners. How will Veggie be able to stop

his own tail's strange urges without seriously digging himself into a deeper hole?

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " **WAHHHH, WAHHH, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! " Vegeta**

wailed in horror as he buried his face into the pillow before him. Goku layed there on his side of the bed watching the ouji

in confusion. Vegeta finally stopped bawling and turned his head on the pillow to his side so his back was facing Goku; the

smaller saiyajin's crying reduced to hiccups and sniffles.

      Goku blinked at him and tilted his head slightly before finally speaking up, " Veggie? "

      " ...? Hai...K-Kakarrotto... " Vegeta choked out.

      " I, don't mean to interupt your Veggie-tears, but, is this the "a-mazing Veggie-plan" with which you "have perfected

an unflawable solution to our tail problem!"? " Goku asked innocently, taking a quote from both himself and the ouji from the

day before.

      " No.... " Vegeta squeaked out, his body shuddering.

      " Then, why are in this strange bed in this strange room in this strange building? " Goku asked, " And how and when

did we get here? "

      " I DON'T KNOW, KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta exclaimed sitting up an screaming at him with tears running down the sides of

his cheeks.

      " Aww, my poor little Veggie. " Goku sniffled at the sight, then started rubbing Vegeta's teary eyes with part of

one of the sheets, " There there little Veggie, everything's gonna be alright. " the larger saiyajin gave the smaller one a

hug.

      " No it's not.. " Vegeta moaned.

      " Why not? " Goku said, trying to keep him calm.

      " BECAUSE I WOKE UP IN BED NEXT TO **YOU** WITH NO RECOLLECTION OF HOW I GOT HERE!! " Vegeta screamed hysterically,

his heart thumping out of his chest.

      " But what does that have to do with anything? " Goku blinked.

      Vegeta froze, " I, I, OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " the ouji groaned, " I can't believe this! It must be a trick! It MUST! Or,

or else I'm having a nightmare. Of course, I'm dreaming, right? " ideas bounced around irrationally through his head as to

how he could possibly be where he was.

      Goku pinced himself on the arm, " I do not feel like part of little Veggie's dream. "

      Vegeta whipped around to face him again, " Kakarrotto! Do YOU know how we got here? "

      Goku shook his head sadly, " No Veggie I don't. "

      " OHHHHHH, wait. Before I ask you to recall any and everything you remember last night before you went to bed...do

you have anything on under those sheets? " he asked nervously.

      Goku's face turned pink, " Oh VEGGIE! " he gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth, " Veggie you know I always wear

pajamas to bed. And if they were all dirty then I always at least have a shirt and my underwear on. "

      " ERR, I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT IT IN THAT RESPECT YOU BAKA!! " Vegeta snapped at him.

      The larger saiyajin's eyes watered.

      Vegeta faultered, " K--Kakarrotto calm down, oh-kay. Just, just check yourself. " he pleaded.

      Goku nodded, a little calmer. He peeked under the sheets, " Only my boxers, Veggie. Hey! Where did my pj's go! " he

pouted.

      " Good. " Vegeta sighed with relief as he fell back on the pillow.

      " How is that good! My kinto'un pj's are one of my favorites! " Goku whined.

      " "Good" as in the fact that we both at least are wearing something. We're not naked. That's always a plus. " Vegeta

explained, " I saw my pajamas on the floor, yours are probably around there somewhere as well. " he shrugged.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " It is a nice bed though. " Goku smiled snuggling into the sheets around him, " MUCH nicer than mine. Heehee oh

Veggie I wish this bed was mine! "

      " This bed wouldn't even FIT in your room! It looks like it would take up half of the area of your house! " Vegeta

exclaimed.

      " Well it's still nice to *dream* about havin lots of pretty stuff like this, isn't it Veggie? " the larger saiyajin

mused.

      Vegeta groaned, " I suppose so. " he turned to Goku, " How can you possibly be so wide awake at this hour of the

morning anyway? " the ouji mildly gawked.

      " Oh, everyone in my family goes to sleep early Veggie. Chi-chan makes sure of it. We all go to bed early and we all

wakeup early! " Goku chirped. Vegeta suddenly paled. Goku looked down at his stomach, " Infact, by the way my tummy feels,

we should be having breakfast in about a half-hour! "

      " Oh no. " Vegeta said, his voice hushed to a whisper.

      " Hmm? " Goku looked over at him.

      " Kakarrotto. A half HOUR? That means Onna must be up already, and, and if she's awake and sees you're not there,

she'll...Kakarrotto she'll call one of your Kaka-spawn and they'll sense us out here together and I'll never be able to

explain myself! Heck I can't even explain TO myself what happened to us! " he said frantically as he paced about on the bed.

      " What DID happen to us, little Veggie? " Goku asked him again.

      Vegeta folded his arms and stopped pacing, " Considering what's been going on lately it most likely has to do with

our tails. " Vegeta gritted his teeth. Goku pulled his tail out from under the covers and gasped to see it's fur all puffed

out and glowing bright pink.

      " Oh my... "

      " They're trying to subconsiously get into our heads! " Vegeta said, the fact that he had somewhat calmed down

helping him mentally sort everything out, " They obviously have a *whince* "crush" on each other and since we didn't want

them to be together they took their own inititive and controlled our bodies into coming here so they could have some, _time_

to be with each other without having to worry about you and I restraining them. "

      " Is that possible Veggie? " Goku looked surprised.

      " I have heard of extreme situations in which saiyajins tails temporarily took their unconsious owners on the

battlefield to get them to safety, but to do this seems like an abuse of power, if that is what really happened. " Vegeta

thought outloud. His eyes widened, " And, if this could happen last night while we were asleep, what's to stop our tails from

controlling our bodies every night. They, they could've been doing this sort of thing for WEEKS know and we wouldn't, we

COULDN'T know because they would probably bring us back home before we woke up. And this is just one time where they first

majorly screwed up. "

      " ... " Goku listened intently.

      " AND NOT IN THAT CONTEXT YOU BIG BAKA!! " Vegeta snapped at Goku, who suddenly became confused.

      " But Veggie I didn't say anything-- "

      " --oh my GOD, and if this is just one time then who KNOWS how many other times this has happened, or what my tail's

done, or what my tail's done while in control of my body! And YOU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE **YOU** BEEN RIGHT OVER THERE! HOW MANY

DO **YOU** GUESS, HUH KAKARROTTO!? 10? 20?! 1000?!!! "

      " *slap*! "

      " ... " Vegeta's mind went blank. He looked over at a worried Goku who was still holding his hand up. Vegeta rubbed

his cheek, " You, slapped me. " he said in shock.

      " Veggie was getting hysterical, I had to calm him down SOMEHOW. " Goku nodded, " Please forgive me Veggie, I didn't

wanna slap you like that. "

      " Uh, you are, forgiven, Kakarrotto. "

      Goku sighed, " Little Veggie I think you are overexaggerating this. Our tails have codes of honor too, just like us.

They have their own limitations and I doubt they've been bringing us to fancy places like this every night forever. I

actually can think of only one reason they'd want to run away somewhere like this anyway, and it's so they could be together

and safe with each other. Veggie's little Veggiemation is just causing Veggie to come up with more and more what-if's instead

of looking at the facts of the situation like Veggie normally does. " Goku smiled giving Vegeta a quick hug and then hopping

out of bed, " Whadda you say we just get our pajamas back on and go back home like it never happened. I bet that sort of

thing will help Veggie feel better real fast. " Goku said as he got his pj's on.

      " I, suppose. " Vegeta said, picking up his night-shirt.

      " Oh come on Veggie! That was nothing! Gimmie a REAL agreement! " Goku smiled impishly at the ouji.

      Vegeta nodded determindly, " YEAH!! "

      " Attaboy! " Goku smiled, then prepared to teleport, " See you later, little Veggie! " he chirped, teleporting out.

      Vegeta smiled weakly, " Kakarrotto's right. It should be nothing to worry about at all. " the ouji stated as he

teleported home as well.

      One of the workers came into the room wheeling a breakfast tray, " Mr. and Mrs. Oujisama? Hello? Is anybody in here?

I have the food you ordered! "

      " I'm never going to get away with this. NEVER! Someone had to have sensed our ki's out in that place! " Vegeta paced

about in horror in his bedroom. The ouji disgustingly flung off his pajamas and headed for the shower, " And I REEK of

Kakarrotto! That's not GOOD! That's not good at all!!....maybe I should set the pajamas and boxers on fire, no one'll be able

to figure that part out then. I can just say we were off sparring. " he laughed nervously as he went into the bathroom and

set his towels down, then hopped in the shower and turned the water on. The ouji tried to relax below the warm spray. His

hair now prone to gravity due to the wetness, causing it to hang down past his shoulders. Vegeta shuddered at the combination

of scents now in the little locked room: steam, sweat, Goku's scent, and his own, " Oh **GOD**! " Vegeta grabbed the shampoo,

squinted his eyes and held his breath, then promptly squeezed the liquid down at him from above his head. He then grabbed his

cleaning puff and started scrubbing like crazy.

      A half hour later...

      " It's not coming out, WHY ISN'T IT COMING OUT!! " Vegeta panicked, throwing his cleaning puff against the wall and

sliding down into the tub, the shower still spraying water at him, " I HAVE to get Kakarrotto's scent off me! People will

eventually notice I smell different. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!! " he wailed, then yanked on his tail and started to choke it,

" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU LOVESICK APPENDAGE!!! "

      " VEGETA? " a voice called from outside. The ouji froze in place.

      " Ah, Bulma? "

      Bulma knocked on the door, " VEGETA IS IT JUST ME OR DOES IT SMELL LIKE, SMORES, IN THERE? "

      Vegeta shivered, " I KNOW IT SMELLS LIKE SMORES YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT!! " he snapped.

      " But, we don't have any SMORE-scented soap. "

      " I KNOW THAT TOO! " Vegeta wailed.

      " ... " Bulma paused, " Vegeta? Are you oh-kay in there? Is there something you need to tell me? " she asked

cautiously.

      " IDIDNTDOIT!! " Vegeta shrieked, " Ah, I mean, no. I'm fine. Really. Hahaha. " he laughed nervously.

      " Well, alright then. " Bulma said, walking away, " But if there's something you need to talk to me about I'll be

down in the lab. "

      " You're ALWAYS down in the lab. " Vegeta said to himself paranoidly. He got out of the shower and dried himself off

and left the bathroom, covered in a huge towel around his body and a smaller one on his head, " So much for WASHING it off. "

he grumbled.

      " Ahhh... " Vegeta sighed, relaxed. The ouji had gotten changed into his black-tank-top, blue gi-ish pants training

outfit and was now contently laying on the couch drinking a cup of alphabet soup. The ouji lazily changed the channel again

and casually glanced down at his soup. Vegeta paled to see the noodle letters spelling out "Veggie" in the middle of the cup.

Vegeta put his hand over the cup and shook it up, then looked back down to see the word "luvs" where the first word had been.

Vegeta twitched and shook it again only to see "Kakay" floating in the middle of the cup. Vegeta shrieked and tossed the cup

of soup through the window, " AHHHHHhhhh... " he shuddered, turning his back facing to the tv while he shivered against the

seat of the couch in terror.

      " Oh Toussan I am so *HAPPY* for you! " Bura's voice chirped behind him. Vegeta looked over at her nervously.

      " W--what did I do? "

      She beamed, " You gave Kakarroujo a BATH, didn't you? "

      Vegeta instantly turned green, " NO!! WHY WOULD I DO THAT AND WHAT WERE **YOU LOOKING AT?! "**

      " The bathroom. I went to go use the toilet and the whole bathroom smells like you and Kakarroujo. " Bura pointed up

to the stairs. She grinned, " I bet you even used your own cleaning puff, huh? "

      " o_O!!! " Vegeta's body shook, " Holy crap I completely forgot about what the BATHROOM must smell like by now! " he

exclaimed, bouncing off the couch and grabbing an bottle of air-freshener from the closet along with one of those little

cardboard pine-scented pine trees. He rushed up to the bathroom and hung the little tree on the doorknob, then flung open the

door and started spraying mountain-breeze air-freshener throughout the entire room, then promptly slammed the door again.

Vegeta sighed in relief. He turned around only to bump into Gogeta, " Son. "

      " Toussan. "

      " ... "

      " Um, canyoumovesoIcanusethebathroom? " Gogeta grinned cheesily at him while bouncing up and down.

      Vegeta paled, " Uh, you don't wanna use THIS bathroom. "

      Gogeta blinked, " W--why not? "

      " It, smells...really bad in there. " Vegeta grinned.

      " Oh.....I don't mind? "

      The ouji sighed, " You can't use this bathroom Gogeta don't ask me why it's a very long and painful story. "

      " Well **I have a long and painful story and it's coming out my butt!! " Gogeta wailed. Vegeta twitched, then grabbed**

a nearby hallway trashcan and handed it to Gogeta.

      " HERE. Use this. "

      Gogeta blinked, " But Toussan, this is a recycling can. "

      " So? Just think of it as taking out the trash! " Vegeta pushed him into a nearby room, then slammed the door.

Gogeta shrugged and went about his work.

      " Kaasan? " Vegeta felt a tap on his shoulder and sweatdropped to look up at Vejitto.

      " Wait, let me guess. YOU need to use the bathroom to? " he said flatly.

      Vejitto sweatdropped, " No...I was just wondering where Goggie we-- "

      " --he's in there taking a dump. " Vegeta pointed to the room he had shoved Gogeta in.

      Vejitto blinked, " But that's a storage room. "

      " You cannot enter the bathroom, for it reeks of a foul odor, my son. " Vegeta said in a perfect wiseness imitation

of his father.

      " You didn't blow up the toilet, did you? " Vejitto paled.

      " OF COURSE NOT! " Vegeta snapped at him, the fur on his tail standing on end.

      Vejitto got a whiff of the tail and almost gagged, " WAHH! It smells like you AND Toussan now! "

      " I know... " Vegeta grimaced. Gogeta happily exited the storage room with the recycling can in hand. He set it down

in the hallway where it had previously sat, then walked back over to where his brother and parent stood.

      " Heeheehee. " Vejitto giggled at the can along with Gogeta.

      " Now if you're both finished with your kaka-laughter I'd like to explain my horrifying situation to you. " Vegeta

said as the lights suddenly dimmed around them with the exception of a spotlight on Vegeta. Both fusions looked around,

confused; then sweatdropped, " Sit. " Vegeta ordered simply. They both did so.

      Vejitto raised his hand, " Ah, Mommy? Why are we sitting out here when you normally inform and share your evil

plots with us in your room? "

      " Because, Vejitto, "Mommy's" room is also filled with the foul mixture that is the stench of Kakarrotto mixed with

my own. " Vegeta replied.

      Gogeta gasped, " Toussan, you didn't-- "

      " --OF COURSE I DIDN'T!! " Vegeta yelled, his face bright red, " Anyway, my problem can be explained in a nutshell,

unlike it's solution. My tail and Kakarrotto's tail have, *twitch* fallen in, *twitch* LOVE with each other. Last night they

borrowed our bodies and did God knows what with them together. Kakarrotto and I woke up in a hotel room and since we were

there all night in the same *twitch* bed, now I have his nasty kaka-scent all over me. " the ouji grumbled.

      " But, you still had your clothes on, right? " Vejitto asked.

      The little ouji's eyes watered and he grabbed Vejitto's shirt while he burst into tears, " WE WERE DOWN TO OUR

UNDERWEAR!!! " he wailed, then blew his nose in Vejitto's shirt. Vejitto sweatdropped. Gogeta patted his parent on the back

comfortingly as his brother removed the top layer of shirts he was wearing and tossed it into the nearby laundry shoot.

      " Aw, come on Toussan, it couldn't have been that ba-- "

      " --YESITWAS!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " And now my ROOM smells like BOTH of us, and my PAJAMAS smell like both of us,

and the BATHROOM smells like both of us, and **I smell like both of us!!! "**

      " If it's the tails that're the problem why don't you guys just cut these off and wait for new ones to come in that

WON'T be in love with each other. " Gogeta offered. Vegeta rolled his eyes at him.

      " Don't let your kaka-genes show like that! I can't just cut it off and wait for a new one! This one took FOREVER to

grow back! What if it never re-grows after this! " Vegeta replied, " And besides a tail becomes part of you after a while.

You both obviously haven't had your tails long enough to realize this. "

      Both fusions looked over at their tails, which lazily flitted about in the air.

      " But there's nothing wrong with our tails. " Vejitto said, poking his.

      " I **KNOW, ****THAT! " Vegeta said, " First of all it's because they're brothers the same way you are so they**

recognize each other as family. Second, they're both very young and seeing as they're your first tails ever they may still

have a few problems performing any complicated communication. "

      " ...what if we just get our tails to explain to your tail that it's a bad idea to be in love with Toussan's tail? "

Vejitto offered.

      Vegeta blinked, " ... "

      " Mommy?... "

      " Here. " Vegeta held his tail out in his hand, gripping it tightly, " Give it your best shot. "

      " YAY! " Vejitto cheered. He and Gogeta held their tails out towards Vegeta's.

      ::Toussan!:: the tails cheered at Vegeta's.

      Nango grinned at them and gave them each a quick hug, ::Hi kids!::

      ::Toussan:: Vejitto's tail asked, ::Our owners wanna know if you did something bad in your owner's body::

      Nango mused on the thought, ::Something bad? I only talked with my Bibishii and enjoyed a nice nap. I wouldn't

use my owner's body to do something he didn't want to do. If it was absolutely necessary for Bibishii and I to, treat

ourselves...well we would ask our owners's permission first. "

      The fusions's tails cocked their heads.

      Nango laughed, ::Just tell your owners that there was no kissing between Toussan and Kaasan. It should set his mind

at ease, at least for a while::

      ::Oh-kay!:: they both chirped, then sent the mental message back up to Gogeta and Vejitto.

      Vegeta stared at them intently, " ...WELL? "

      " Our tails say that your tail said that there was no kissing going on between their Kaasan and Toussan while they

were borrowing your bodies! " Gogeta said cheerfully.

      Vegeta felt half the heavy weight taken off of him, " Oh thank GOD! " he sighed, " Now ask them why they're in love."

the ouji said bluntly and determinded.

      Gogeta and Vejitto's tails mentally conversed with Nango again and sent the message along to the fusions only to have

their faces turn red with embarassment.

      " Oh my.... " Gogeta squeaked out, clasping his hands over his mouth.

      " Wow...I guess you DO learn something new everyday. " Vejitto added with a squeak. They turned to Vegeta, " You are

in VERY deep trouble, Mommy. "

      " I, am? " Vegeta paled.

      " This is something that even if you did cut your tail off and grew a new one wouldn't help. " Gogeta laughed

nervously.

      " Then tell me what your tails told you! " Vegeta said, getting frustrated.

      " But you would hit us, Toussan. " Gogeta nodded.

      Vegeta sighed, " I'm not Onna. I'm not going to hit you for making me upset. " Vegeta said tiredly.

      The two fusions turned to each other and nodded, then back to Vegeta.

      " Ah, your tail told our tails that a tail is, to a certain degree, an extension of one's self. " Vejitto smiled

weakly, " That means that even if you regrow a new tail, chances are it's going to fall back in love with Toussan's tail just

like your current one is. "

      Vegeta turned a pale green, then grabbed his tail and twitched, " I DO NOT HAVE NON-PLATONIC FEELINGS FOR KAKARROTTO

YOU INSANE APPENDAGE!!! " he screamed, then paused and let go of the tail. Vegeta folded his arms and nodded proudly, " My

tail MUST be trying to trick me AND your tails by saying such things so he can be with Kakarrotto's tail. ....WELL HE CAN'T!"

      Vegeta's tail sweatdropped.

      " What if we were to find a way to just LESSEN how much you and Toussan's tail love each other. " Vejitto started,

" I mean, you don't want them to hate each other, just like each other as friends. "

      " LIKE KAKARROTTO AND I. " Vegeta yelled at his tail again. Nango whinced.

      " But they love each other so much, we'd need a potion or something in order for that to work, right? " Gogeta

blinked.

      Vejitto smirked, " And WHERE would we find a potion of that type of twisted science? "

      Gogeta grinned, " BULMA'S LAB! "

      " BINGO! " Vejitto cheered. Gogeta dashed down the stairs towards the lab.

      Vejitto grabbed Vegeta's arm, " Follow me, Mommy! " he chirped, then flew down the stairs after his brother.

      " WAHHH! " Vegeta exclaimed, " HEY SLOWDOWN YOU'RE GOING TO FAST WAITUP!!! "

      " *WHEW*! Home a-gain! " Goku chirped happily as he teleported to just outside his home. The large saiyajin walked up

to the front door and grabbed the handle only to pause and look over to his right. Standing infront of the old apple tree

were a terrified-looking Gohan and Goten, " Uh, Gohan? Goten? Why are you both standing there shaking like that? It's

breakfast time. " he blinked.

      " No it's not. " Gohan shuddered.

      Goku laughed, " Aww, of course it is! It's early morning, isn't it? "

      " Don't, go in there. PLEASE. " Gohan replied. Goku took his hand off the doorknob and stared at them, concerned.

      " Kaasan's really mad, Toussan. Really REALLY mad! " Goten gulped. The chibi scratched his head, " But, I don't know

why. "

      " What is Chi-chan mad at? "

      " You. " Gohan pointed to him, " She's mad at you. "

      " ? " Goku tilted his head, confused, " What did I do? "

      Gohan twitched, then smacked his head against the tree, " OH I DON'T KNOW **WHO TO BELIEVE ANYMORE!! " he exclaimed,**

then sighed, " This makes my head hurt. "

      Something fell onto Goten's head.

      " Hey look an apple! " the chibi grinned and took a bite.

      " I'm, gonna go see Chi-chan now. And get my breakfast. " Goku said uneasily as he opened the door to his house and

entered.

      Gohan called out after him, " COME BACK ALIVE, TOUSSAN!! OR AT LEAST WITH YOUR BODY INTACT!! "

      " Hello? " Goku said as he walked through the surprisingly dark house, " Chi-chan? Where are you? " he headed into

the kitchen and spoted a single light on over a plate at his seat. Goku walked over to see a large fried fish on the plate.

The saiyajin sat down and licked his chops then prepared to reach for the spot where his fork would normally be only to have

something angrily grab his wrist.

      " Goku-san, how nice of you to finally join us today. "

      Goku looked up to see Chi-Chi smiling at him, her eyes covered by shadow from her bangs.

      " Hi Chi-chan! " Goku chirped, " Um, could you let go of my hand so I can eat my fishy? "

      " Sorry Goku. You see, you're not going to eat this fish today. "

      " But, it's sitting right at my seat and-- " Goku paused as he watched Chi-Chi pick up the fish by the tailfin with

her other hand. She swung it up and slapped him across the face with it, " OWW! " he wailed, " That hurt! "

      " Not nearly as much as I'm hurting right now. " Chi-Chi clenched her hold on Goku's wrist tighter, " ...how could

you let him do that to you Goku? "

      " Huh? " Goku blinked.

      " HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU, GOKU! " she wailed, looking up to reveal she had tears running down

her cheeks, " How COULD you! " she got up onto the table and pulled Goku up with her, " What did he say to trick you! What

could he have possibly said to have made you feel such incredible guilt for him that would allow you to just let him have

it! "

      " I, don't understand what you are talking about Chi-chan. " Goku said, confused, " But, please don't cry, it hurts

inside when I see you cry like that. " he sniffled.

      She let go of his wrist and pulled him close to her, " I bet he said something sneaky, like it was some special type

of sparring! Or something that gives saiyajins boosts of power!....or maybe, he promised to make you his "oujo" if you did. "

      Goku froze, " V--Veggie? Veggie made you cry? "

      Chi-Chi glared at him, then grabbed him by the collar and held him up, shaking him, " OF COURSE IT'S "VEGGIE"! IT'S

**ALWAYS** "VEGGIE", ISN'T IT, GOKU!!! " she yelled, " SO MUCH FOR WHAT LITTLE HONOR I THOUGHT HE HAD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE,

**USED** YOU! " she dropped him, " And of course, you being "sweet naive wants-everybody-to-be-happy" Goku, you let him do it

because you feel bad for him and you think he's, "CUTE"! "

      " ... " Goku stared at her as if he'd had a brain cramp, " ..wha? "

      Chi-Chi blinked, " You, really don't know what I'm talking about, do you Go-chan? "

      The large saiyajin shook his head, " No....but my head hurts. Really really bad. "

      " Goku, " Chi-Chi said cautiously, " Do you remember where you were last night? Or what happened to you? "

      " No....um, Chi-chan, if I tell you what I do know, promise me you won't kill little Veggie. "

      " It depends, what did he do to you? "

      " Nothing! " Goku yelped, " It was his tail--my tail--both our tails. " he stammered, " Veggie said in times of

unconsious or 'sleeping' emergancy, our tails can temporarily take over our bodies. Since they were sorta mad at us for

trying to keep 'um apart yesterday, they took over our bodies while we were sleeping and ran off together, I guess. "

      Chi-Chi's expression went blank, " So, neither you OR the ouji really know what went on last night? "

      " No. " Goku shook his head, " Only our tails know that--HEY! " he got an idea, then grabbed his tail and held it up,

" That means you know what you and Veggie's tail did while you were in control of our bodies! Here! " he pointed it at

Chi-Chi, " You tell Chi-chan what happened. "

      The tail twitched in horror at the sight of Chi-Chi.

      " Ah, Goku? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

      " Hm? "

      " Tails, can't talk. "

      " ..oh. " he said, then looked at the tail, " Then you mentally tell me and then I'll tell Chi-chan. " he said to the

tail.

      Bibishii's fur stood on end and it shook from left to right in a "no" reply.

      " NO? WHADDA YOU MEAN, "NO"? " she screamed at it. The tail backed up and squeezed against Goku tightly for

protection, " So you think you can just take over my husband and the Ouji's bodies while they're asleep and make them do

things even the Ouji himself would be disgusted and, and terrified at the thought of doing! "

      " ! " Goku blinked, " Ah, Bibishii says that Veggie's tail took over his body, not her. "

      Chi-Chi looked at the tail skeptically, " Your "name" is "Bibishii"---"beautiful". "

      The tail nodded.

      " And you're a girl. "

      The tail nodded again.

      " HA! That's a load of crap! " Chi-Chi scoffed. The tail drooped, " You can't possibly have a gender! You're a TAIL!"

      " But saiyajin tails are special, Chi-chan. " Goku spoke up.

      Chi-Chi eyed Goku's tail furiously, " Oh yeah, REAL special. " she gritted her teeth, " So tell me, "Miss Bibishii",

where YOU the one behind this little "plot"? "

      The tail avoided eye-contact with her.

      " YOU WERE, WEREN'T YOU! " Chi-Chi glared, " I just knew it! I mean, the Ouji's tail has never done anything sneaky

like this. I mean, just hauling the Ouji and Goku off like this--it's too blunt. It's not the Ouji's style to do things that

way. He'd leave some evil little teasing note or something like that. "

      " Heeheehee, Veggies are indeed very teasing sometimes, Chi-chan. " Goku giggled.

      A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead. She sent a death-glare in his direction, " YOU wouldn't happen to care for the

Ouji in the way you care for ME, would you Go-chan? "

      Goku's face turned bright pink, " AHH! No Chi-chan of course not! Chi-chan says it would be wrong for me to like

Veggie like that and besides I am already married to Chi-chan and Veggie is not a girl. "

      Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at him, confused. She shook it off, " Ah, yeah. What you said. " she turned back to the

tail and whipped out her giant scissors, " And now it's time to take a little off the top! " she said cheerfully. The tail

mentally shrieked and darted around Goku's waist and held on tightly, belt-style.

      Goku looked down at the shivering tail, then back up at Chi-Chi and her giant scissors, " AHHHHH!!! CHI-CHAN PUT

THOSE AWAY!! " he yelped, " You'll scare Bibishii. " he patted his tail.

      " You're calling it by it's supposed "name" now? " she said flatly, sweatdropping.

      Goku blinked, " Well, yeah. That is what she wants to be called. "

      " SHE'S NOT A SHE! SHE'S AN **IT**!! GOKU, IF IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY REPRODUCTIVE ORGANS, WHICH IT CAN'T BECAUSE IT'S JUST

AN APPENDAGE, THEN IT CAN'T BE CLASSIFIED AS A MALE OR FEMALE! "

      Goku thought for a moment, then raised his hand as if he were in school, " But Chi-chan, we all call Piccolo a he and

he self-reproduces though his mouth. "

      " Yeah, well, " Chi-Chi sputtered, " Piccolo's a whole different story! HE'S not trying to take over your body like

your TAIL is! "

      Goku's tail sent him another message. Goku looked back at Chi-Chi, " Bibishii says she only wanted to be with her

Nango-chan again. She felt so depressed without him. "

      " Nango-chan? " Chi-Chi said skeptically.

      " That's what Bibi-chan calls Veggie's tail. " Goku explained.

      " Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " This is turning into some bizarre soap opera, you know that Goku? "

      " I do not watch soap operas like you do, Chi-chan. " he replied, confused.

      " Yeah well you're sure living in one, aren't you? " she muttered.

      Goku tilted his head, baffled and blinking stupidly.

      " Goku? " Chi-Chi said, " How would you feel if instead of chopping your tail off, we just had it, you know, pulled

out; like how you said Kami got rid of it that one time! " she grinned.

      " No no no! " Goku gulped, hugging onto his tail tightly, " I luv my tail, Chi-chan! I cannot pull it out! "

      " BUT IT'S IN LOVE WITH THE OUJI'S TAIL!! "

      " Well I luv little Veggie, I don't see what's wrong w/our tails feeling the same. "

      Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, " Goku, "luv" and "love" are two COMPLETELY different things! "

      Goku blinked, " They are? "

      " YES! "Luv" is 'oh look at what a cute puppy that is down the street'. "Love" is sharing an unbreakable, intimate,

ecstacy of a bond with another person! Like this! " she got on her toes, grabbed him, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

      Just then Gohan and Goten quietly entered the room. Both froze at the sight.

      " Hey Gohan, I don't think Kaasan's mad at Toussan anymore! " Goten chirped.

      Gohan smiled weakly, " So there is hope. " he said to himself.

      Goten blinked, " Hope for what? "

      Chi-Chi and Goku glanced over to see the brothers in the doorway. Chi-Chi instantly pulled away from him, " Hahaha,

and that's what a kiss looks like Goten! " she glanced over at him, laughing nervously. Chi-Chi let out a yelp as a sudden

lump instantly covered her. She looked up to see the large saiyajin glomping her and purring loudly, a big content grin on

his face.

      " Chi-chan luvs me a-gain! " Goku giggled, hugging tighter.

      " I've ALWAYS loved you, Go-chan! " she sighed happily.

      " :) "

      " :) "

      " So! Ready to chop that tail off? "

      " WAHHH! " Goku yelped, pushing her off and backing away from her, " NO WAY!! " he cried out.

      Chi-Chi snorted, " Fine. You can't say it wasn't worth the try. " she said, then thought for a moment, " Hey! What if

we go over to Bulma's and see if she has a way to stop your tail's freakish love addiction to the Ouji's tail! "

      " But Chi-chan, that would be going a-gainst the forces of luv to do somethin like that. That's like you doin stuff

to my brain that'd force it to not like Veggie anymore! " he gasped.

      Chi-Chi stared at him blankly, stunned, " Wait,...did you just unintentionally give me an idea that could help me win

in my fight against the evil that is the Ouji? "

      Goku thought back to what he said, then gasped, " Oh Chi-chan NO! " he grabbed his head protectively.

      " Ah, relax Goku! I'm not going to do something like that, at least not to YOU! " she said, calming him down, " Now

your tail on the other hand is a whole different story! "

      Bibishii freaked out again. Chi-Chi smirked at the tail.

      " Don't worry, "Miss", I'm sure you'll be just as happy without the Ouji OR his tail in your life! "

      " Are you two SURE you know what you're doing? " Vegeta said skeptically as he watched the two eager fusions pour and

mix different bottles of brightly-colored liquid.

      " Hai, Mommy! " Vejitto chirped.

      " ...you're not just mixing random bottles together as a means of entertainment, are you? "

      " Hai, Mommy! "

      Vegeta twitched, then bopped Vejitto over the head.

      " Hey! What was that for! " he exclaimed.

      " YOU TWO BAKAS! YOUR RANDOM MIXING OF CHEMICALS CAN CAUSE THIS ENTIRE BUILDING TO BLOW UP, ALL THANKS TO YOUR

KAKA-GENES!! "

      Vejitto and Gogeta hung their heads.

      " Sorry Mommy "

      " Sorry Toussan. "

      " I mean, we really WERE trying to help you-- " Vejitto started.

      " --at first. " Gogeta injected.

      " --but then we got all caught up in it and we started having so much fun! "

      " Yeah, Bulma NEVER lets us down here cause she always yells at us "Gogeta, Vejitto! You get out of my lab before you

knock over something important or blow up the world!". " Gogeta paraphrased her.

      Vegeta grumbled, " Stupid kaka-genes. If you'd rather go have fun somewhere then help me then go ahead and I'll try

and figure this out myself. It's not like any of us has any more of a knowledge of chemicals than the others do. " he sighed.

      " **I would like to play with Goggie-chan & Jitto-chan! " an eager little voice said from beneath them. Both fusions**

froze. Vejitto looked down and paled.

      " Ah, hi Bura. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " Toussan, if you don't need Goggie-chan & Jitto-chan right now I'll be more than HAPPY to play with them! " Bura

grinned, " We can play house! I can be the mommy and Goggie-chan & Jitto-chan can be the lil babies! "

      Both fusions backed up a few feet.

      " It's, "fusion-babies", Bura. " Vejitto corrected her.

      " YEAH! Wanna play? "

      " ...will there be food involved? " Gogeta spoke up. Vejitto twitched and bopped him over the head, " HEY! "

      " Goggie, listen! " he whispered to his slightly younger brother, " We go up there into her room and we'll never come

back! And if we do, she'll have our brains turned into the same kind of mush she plans on feeding us!!! " Vejitto shook him

back and forth.

      Gogeta glanced over at Bura who was now holding up a pair of baby-bonnets and conviently fusion-baby-sized diapers,

" AHHHHHHA!! " he shrieked, then dashed behind Vejitto and shuddered in fear, " MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!! "

      " It hasn't started yet. " Vejitto sweatdropped, glancing over at him.

      Bura tugged on Vejitto's pantleg, causing the fusion to look down. She held a pair of pink mittens & booties, " Look

Jitto-chan! They match your compact oozaru fur PERFECTLY! You can transform into that form when we play! " she glomped onto

his leg.

      " MAKE IT STOP!!! " Vejitto shrieked in a slightly deeper tone than Gogeta.

      " *AH-HEM*! "

      The trio turned back to Vegeta.

      " Actually Bura, I do need both of them to assist me in creating this particular chemical reaction. " Vegeta nodded

intellegently.

      Bura frowned, " Aw, alright. " she said, dragging her feet back up the stairs, " Can I play house with Goggie-chan &

Jitto-chan LATER? " she beamed.

      " WAHHHH!! " Gogeta fell back, shuddering, " HORROR! PAIN! HUMILIATION!! "

      " NO! " Vejitto yelped.

      " NO...they won't be able to play later either because this is a very complicated procedure that we may even need

your mother to help us with. " Vegeta explained.

      " Alright, fine. " Bura pouted stubbornly. She grinned as she reached the top of the stairs, " I'll just wait for

Kakarroujo to show up & then I can play games with him! " she snickered, then poked her head back around the corner to see

where Vegeta was standing at the bottom of the steps, " You just wait Toussan! I got some really pretty stuff for Kakarroujo

in the mail & Kakarroujo's gonna look soooooooooooo~ beautiful in 'um! " she chirped, then disappeared.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Silence echoed throughout the lab.

      Both fusions turned to Vegeta with severely grateful looks on their faces. The duo flew at Vegeta and glomped him

tightly, " OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! " they both said in unison, then lept down onto their knees a good foot or so

away from Vegeta.

      " All hail Mommy!! "

      " All hail Toussan!! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " You're welcome. "

      The two fusions instantly got back on their feet.

      " *sigh*, if only Kakarrotto was that loyal... " the little ouji mused.

      " OH VEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! " a happy voice sang

from the floor above them.

      " Speak of the devil. " Vegeta muttered.

      " SHUSH! Goku BE QUIET! We're hear to talk to BULMA, not the OUJI! " an additional voice scholded the first one.

      " ONNA?! " Vegeta twitched, he glanced back at his tail which was now bright red and had it's fur puffed out on all

sides at the scent of Goku's tail.

      ::My Bibishii~~ she's returned to me~~:: Nango sighed dreamily.

      " GAHHHH, I can't let Onna see this! Not even **I could run a trick with THIS! " Vegeta pointed to his tail, " But I**

need to get Kakarrotto to stay here if I'm ever going to develop some sort of antidote. " he pondered, then leaned back

against the wall and accidentally turned on a machine.

      " Welcome to the Invent-the-Solution. Please type your problem into the keypad and await the invention to solve your

needs as it is created before your very eyes. " the machine said.

      Vegeta glanced back at it and blinked, " How convienent. " he smirked, then started typing.

      " Processing data. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " *BING*! " a dinging sound came from the machine. Vegeta looked down to see what looked like a watch. A piece of

paper printed out from the machine.

      " Holographic ki-cloaking device. Cloaks user's ki to resemble that of anothers along with a holographic appearance

that lasts until red button is pushed. " Vegeta read outloud, " Wow. That was fast. "

      " Are you sure this is a real machine or just a big empty one with Bulma sitting inside it PRETENDING it's one of her

inventions just so we'll all be super-impressed with her. " Vejitto curiously tapped the box. He looked over to his left,

" H--HEY! GOGETA?! "    

      The younger fusion was eagerly typing in something. He hit enter.

      Vejitto cocked an eyebrow at the question, " "Will there be food?" "

      " Processing data. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " *BING*! "

      A cheeseburger suddenly appeared in the receiver slot.

      " WHEEE~! " Gogeta cheered, grabbing and eating it.

      Vejitto watched in wonder, then grinned Son-style at the machine, " Me next me next!! I'm hungry too!!! " he started

tapping away.

      " BWAHAHAHA! SO! How do I look? " Vegeta laughed evilly. The two fusions turned around to see a fairly well-done

holographic 3-D Bulma standing infront of them.

      " WOW! That is COOL, Mommy! " Vejitto said in awe.

      " VERY VERY COOL! " Gogeta added.

      " Heh-heh. " Vegeta smirked. He froze when he heard Goku and Chi-Chi coming down the stairs, " QUICK! Go hide

somewhere!! " he panicked.

      " But Mommy why? " Vejitto frowned.

      " Because everyone knows you two aren't allowed down in here and Onna will get suspicious now GO! " he snapped. The

fusions shrugged, then teleported to another part of Bulma's vast lab, " *Whew*! " Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow.

      " Ah, Bulma! There you are! " a voice said happily from behind them. Vegeta jumped in his skin and spun around to see

Chi-Chi smiling with a look of desperate hope.

      " Uh, O---Chi-Chi. Hi. " 'Bulma' smiled back cheesily. Vegeta caught sight of Goku blinking at him with his head

tilted, " Hiiiii, Ka---uh--G--G--Go---Son-kun. "

      " HI! " Goku chirped.

      " Bulma I'm so glad we found you. I mean I thought I was going to have to search the entire BUILDING before we even

got close. " Chi-Chi said, " Now listen, as you probably know, Go-chan and the Ouji's tails have had an, uh, slight physical,

non-platonic attraction to each other lately. "

      " No kidding. " Vegeta muttered, then noticed the look of confusion settling on Chi-Chi's face, " Ah, I mean, yes,

of course. It's very apparent. " 'she' smiled.

      " Well we need you to find a way to reverse it. " Chi-Chi stomped her foot down determindly.

      " Believe me, I've tried already. " Vegeta sighed sadly.

      " Well you just have to try harder! "

      " Chi-chan, maybe it is just me, but I do not think that even Bulma can fight the forces of luv and cause me &

Veggie's tails to hate each other so. " Goku spoke up, " I mean, they seem to really luv each other. They might even be

~*SOULMATES*~... " his eyes widened on the last word.

      " DONTSAYTHAT!!! " 'Bulma' freaked out, turning green in the face.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Uh, I mean, 'Vegeta' is my husband--sort of, seeing as our bloodtypes are too different that if he attempted to

form a complete mating bond with me he'd die from the type B blood in his type O blood body like I told him so many months

ago--and I'd feel very uncomfortable knowing that part of my husband's body is the soulmate to another person's body part

which isn't attached to me. " 'Bulma' explained.

      " OOH! YEAH THAT'S IT! We can transplant Goku's Ouji-love-sick tail to your body so both you two AND the tails can

be together! " Chi-Chi announced happily.

      " WHAT?! " Goku clutched his tail madly with overprotectiveness, " BIBISHII LIKES BEING CONNECTED TO MY BODY JUST

FINE!!! " he hugged it.

      " O---CHI-CHI ARE YOU CRAZY! WHY WOULD I WANT A TAIL!!! BESIDES WHO KNOWS WHAT HAVING ALL THAT KAKA-BLOOD IN MY

SYSTEM WOULD DO TO MY WORLD-FAMOUS GENIUS-BRAIN! " 'Bulma' screamed.

      Goku paused for a moment as if in deep thought, " ...did you just say "KAKA-blood"? "

      Vegeta quickly ran a mental scan past what he had just said, " WAH?! Uh, don't worry about that, just a little slip.

With Vegeta around all the time we're bound to pick up a few words from each other's vocabulary, you know! Hahahaha... "

      Goku tilted his head, then leaned towards Bulma and started to sniff like a wild animal, " You smell different.. "

      Vegeta mentally flushed bright red, ::Kakarrotto's, SMELLING me!!! *twitch*...:: " What, kind of different? "

      Goku sighed happily, " Smells like, marshmellows... " he mused, " Warm soft little fluffy gooey sweet-'n-sugary

squishy-ushy mushy baby marshmellows that you put in your hot cocoa on a cold snowy day... "

      Vegeta's entire body beamed bright red from inside the hologram, " WAHHHH, KA..KA...RROTTO.... " he quickly tried to

gather his remaining wits about him, " Chi-Chi I have a solution to Go-Go-Go--Son-kun's problem. But first you need to leave

the lab, I don't want to accidentally have you get caught in the crossfire and end up with a second pair of eyeballs popping

out of your forehead. "

      Chi-Chi paled, " Oh my... " she backed up and dashed to the top of the stairs, " Goodluck Bulma!! Goodluck Go-chan! "

she called out.

      " Yes...bye... " Vegeta gritted through his teeth, his whole being practically radiating redness at Goku's comment.

      " OH! By the way Bulma? Did you just notice you said "Kakarrotto"? " Chi-Chi asked, confused.

      " YESINOTICEDITWASJUSTASLIPOFTHETONGUENOWGO!! GOBEFOREYOUDIE!!! "

      Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, then closed the door and went to wait in the living room.

      " Say Bulma? You feeling oh-kay? You look like you're fine but your voice sounds all twitchy. " Goku pointed out.

'Bulma' turned to him and hit a little red button on her watch, then threw it off. Vegeta instantly appeared as the hologram

disappeared. Goku looked even more confused than usual, " Little VEGGIE? "

      " KAKARROTTO YOU BIG MUSH-LOVING BAKA!! HOW DARE YOU USE SUCH AN OBJECT TO DESCRIBE ME!! I AM NOT WARM I AM NOT SOFT

I AM NOT--well, alright I'm "little", I'll give you that-- " he said with slight contempt for his small body size, then began

yelling again, " I AM NOT FLUFFY OR GOOEY OR SWEET OR SUGARY AND I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT A "SQUISHY-USHY MUSHY" BABY

MARSMELLOW THAT YOU PUT IN YOUR HOT COCOA ON A COLD SNOWY DAY!!!! "

      Goku smiled warmly, " But you are to *me*~~~! "

      " AUUGH! " Vegeta's body went up a level to an even bright red, if was at all possible.

      " Veggie? " Goku tapped him on the shoulder, concerned. Vegeta's body instantly quaked and the little ouji melted

into a little red mushy pile of goo. Goku sat down next to him and giggled, " Haha, WOW! Veggie hasn't melted in a while now!

" he said happily to himself. Goku took a few whiffs of the ouji, smiling contently as he did so, " AWW! Veggie smells just

like those little marshmellows to a tea! " he said, then grinned, " Shows what Veggie knows, huh! "

      " Ohh, I hope Go-chan's going to be alright down there. " Chi-Chi said worriedly as she sat on the couch watching her

soap opera.

      " I hope so too. " a voice said beside her; equally drenched in the angst-ridden chronicle of the soap.

      Chi-Chi pulled a doubletake and gawked to see Bulma on the sofa across the way, " BULMA!! What are you doing back up

HERE already? I thought you were downstairs saving Go-chan from that evil little Ouji's evil little tail!! "

      " Huh? " Bulma's mind came back to hear as the commercials appeared on the screen, " OH! Chi-Chi, how long have you

been over there? "

      Chi-Chi looked utterly baffled, " Please tell me I'm not getting old. " she mentally prayed, " Please just say it's

Bulma who's mentally losing it; she is 5 years older than me please tell me it's her and not me. "

      " Chi-Chi what are you talking about? " Bulma blinked.

      " Bulma, I just left Goku down in the lab. "

      " Yes. "

      " With YOU. "

      " ...no. " Bulma said slowly, disturbed.

      " WELL I LEFT HIM DOWN THERE WITH SOMEONE WHO LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU! " she snapped.

      " Well it wasn't me. " Bulma said.

      " THEN WHO WAS IH--- " Chi-Chi froze as she had a flashback.

      :::It smelled like marshmellows...rotten marshmellows...::: Chi-Chi nearly gagged.

      Goku sighed happily, :::Smells like, marshmellows...:::

      " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S THE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi nearly had a heart-attack. She raced down the stairs only to face a

happy-looking Goku sitting indian-style on the floor of the lab rocking an only partially re-solidified Vegeta back and forth

on his lap.

      " Who's the sweetest move luvable lil Veggie in the world? You are! " the larger saiyajin cooed to the smaller one,

who started glowing red again despite the fact that he had a blank look on his face and super-big sparkily eyes, " An' u

wanna know whyyyyy? Bee-cause Kakarrotto wuvs his Veggies yes he does!****~! "

      " GOKU!!! " a fist landed straight down ontop of Goku's head. The large saiyajin whinced in pain.

      " Owww! Chi-chan! What was that for! " he pouted.

      " WILL YOU STOP MUSHY-TALKING THE OUJI ALREADY!!! " Chi-Chi screamed in rage, then noticed the saiyajin's tails in a

tango with each other and sighing to each other lovingly every once in a while, " OOOOOH, YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJIIIII!! "

Chi-Chi reached to smack Vegeta only to have Goku yank him away just in time, " GOKU LET ME GET IN A DECENT PUNCH ON HIM!! "

      " NO CHI-CHAN DON'T HURT MY VEGGIE! " Goku wailed.

      " What's going ON here? " Bulma exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

      Goku and Chi-Chi paused, then began to shout what each believed had happened at the same time.

      Bulma twitched.

      " BULMACHICHANSTRYINTOHURTMYVEGGIEALLBECAUSEHETRICKEDHERANDBECAUSEHISTAILLUVSMINEANDSHEWANTSYOUTOMAKEMEANDVEGGIES-

-TAILSNOTLUVEACHOTEHRANDITSNOTFAIRCUZ-- "

      " --GOKUSDELLUSIONAL!IFTHOSETWOTAILSSTAYINLOVEWITHEACHOTHERTHENTHATPUTSMYPOORSWEETGOCHANINSUCHAPREDICAMENTTHATTHEOUJI

-COULDUSEHIMTOHISADVANTAGEANDTRYANDGETGOCHANTOFALLFORHIM!! "

      Bulma twitched again.

      " *FWEEP*!!! " a loud whistle suddenly echoed throughout the room, causing the trio to suddenly wail in mental pain

from the noise.

      " What was THAT?! " Chi-Chi gawked.

      Vejitto and Gogeta stepped out from the backround, both now wearing referee uniforms.

      " Personal foul! 2 yards! " Vejitto chirped.

      Gogeta blew his whistle again, " *FWEEEEEEP* Hahaha, this is FUN! "

      " OOH~! It's Goggie and Ji-chan! " Goku grinned, dropping Vegeta to the floor, " And they have WHISTLES! "

      " Waaahhhh? " Vegeta sat up, his consiousness starting to return to him.

      Vejitto cleared his throat, " *AH-HEM*! Gogeta and I would like to explain to you, Bulma, the problem with Toussan

and Kaasan's tails; seeing as our tails have talked to Mommy's and have sent the message back along to us psychically! " he

turned to his brother and nodded, " Gogeta? "

      " Hai! " Gogeta grinned, " Bulma, Kaasan and Toussan's tails have fallen in love with each other. According to Nango,

the name Toussan's tail has given himself, says that he and Bibishii--Kaasan's tail, have had a crush on each other for quite

some time, and, after confessing they're feelings for each other about a month or so ago, they're completely in love! "

      " BUT, " Vejitto added, " This throught scares Mommy and sort of confuses Toussan. When Mommy's tail said that the

tail's personality is an extension of it's owner's self, Mommy was terrified at the idea of having non-platonic feelings for

Toussan. "

      " Which is why we're down here--to help Toussan develop an antidote of some kind to make the tails dislike each other

or only care for each other in a friendship-type relationship. " Gogeta finished.

      " And there you have it! " Vejitto beamed happily.

      " ... " Bulma blinked, " You know, that explanation would be a whole lot easier if you two could just agree on which

one you want to call toussan and which you wanna call kaasan. "

      " But that is an arguement that would last until the end of time. " Gogeta pointed out.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Fine. Whatever makes you happy. "

      " EXACTLY! " Vegeta chimed in, then leaned a hand on Bulma's shoulder, " And you know what'd make ME happy, Bulma? "

he grinned cheesily.

      " What, Vegeta. " she played along.

      " If you were to develop something to stop my tail and Kakarrotto's from "feeling" things for each other! So how

about it? "

      " **I say we just chop BOTH their tails off and hope they never regrow back again! " Chi-Chi injected. Vegeta sent a**

death-glare at her.

      " Vegeta, " Bulma started.

      " Hai Bulma? " Vegeta grinned.

      " I wouldn't feel right doing that. Tearing apart two, uh, creatures ::I think::, that are so deeply in love with

each other. " she explained, " It would go against WHO I AM! "

      " WHAT DOES SOLVING **MY** PROBLEM HAVE TO DO WITH WHO **YOU** ARE!!! " Vegeta exclaimed.

      " Vegeta. " Bulma said determindly as she bent down to his height, " Do you even know what my sole purpose of finding

the dragonballs the very first time was? The goal that caused me to first meet Goku who if I had not gone on the hunt would

have ended up living in that little hut on the mountain for the rest of his days?! "

      " I still do. " Goku sweatdropped. A thought-bubble of his house and Son Gohan Sr's appeared above his head, " Well,

sorta. Only about 20 feet away from the lil hut. "

      " Goku just be quiet. " Chi-Chi groaned.

      " No, not really. " Vegeta told Bulma, only barely interested.

      " Vegeta the wish I first wanted to make with the dragonballs was for THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND! MY true love! MY

soulmate! "

      " Hear that Kakarrotto? I could've met you back when we were both chubby little chibis if Bulma had gotten her wish!"

Vegeta smirked up at the larger saiyajin.

      " I luv chubby lil chibi Veggies!! " Goku chirped, clasping his hands together.

      " Vegeta, I don't exactly think you'd qualify for that first title. " Bulma sweatdropped.

      " WHAT, I'm not "perfect"? " the ouji seemed slightly insulted.

      " Even if it is you I doubt you were "boyfriend" material back then. " Bulma said, " Anyway I can't break up a true

love between two appendages that's as strong as the one I longed for back when I was a young girl! It would go against my

principles and they seem so very happy together! "

      The tails cheered and did a little dance with each other.

      Vegeta twitched.

      Chi-Chi twitched.

      Goku smiled off into the distance mindlessly.

      " ARE YOU INSANE?! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BREAK THEM APART FOR US **THEN WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE WE DO!!! " Vegeta**

screamed.

      " We'll just be the supportive group of friends we all are! We'll help them get married! " Bulma said happily.

      Chi-Chi promptly fainted.

      " Haha! " Gogeta laughed and pointed at the unconsious Chi-Chi.

      " WHEE!! " Goku cheered, bouncing around happily, " A wedding! A wedding! There's gonna be a wedding! " he sang,

" I luv weddings cuz there's all sorts of yummy foods to eat and a really super-big cake and all sorts of stuff like that! "

      " ... " Vegeta stared off, his brain feeling like someone had just shot a bullet straight through it.

      " Vegeta? " Bulma waved her hand infront of his face, " Vegeta? "

      " YOU **ARE INSANE!!! YOU'RE TRUELY INSANE IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET MY TAIL AND KAKARROTTO'S TAIL TIE THE NOT!!**

THAT DOESN'T HELP ME! THAT'S COMPLETELY THE OPPOSITE OF HELPING ME! THAT'S JUST MAKING THINGS WORSE!! " Vegeta exclaimed in

an angry panic, " ...you were watching one of your soap operas when we dragged you down here, weren't you? "

      " Yes. "

      " Ah, no wonder you're in one of those emotional-moods. " the ouji observed.

      " WILL YOU JUST HEAR ME OUT FOR 2 SECONDS, VEGETA! " Bulma snapped, " Listen, all the tails want is to be together.

If we let them get married, they'll no longer have the desire to want to get married since it would have already happened. "

she said, " Get it? "

      " I do, but I'm not sure I want to. " Vegeta grimaced.

      " Oh come on Vegeta! It'll be fun! We'll have Dende perform the ceremony and it'll be just our family and Son-kun's.

Nice and private. I won't tell or invite any of the others. " she promised.

      Vegeta thought for a moment, then shook his head in detest, " I CAN'T! I WON'T!! There's no way I'm letting one of

my body parts become 'connected' to one of Kakarrotto's body parts!! "

      " You already have. " Bulma said in annoyance, tugging on Vegeta's right earlobe and causing Goku to let out a yelp

and grab onto his left ear in sudden pain, " See? "

      " I ONLY FUSED WITH THE BAKA BECAUSE I HAD TO!! " Vegeta sputtered, his face bright red again.

      " AND cuz Veggie luvs me! " Goku said sweetly.

      " I NEVER SAID THAT! " his face beamed even brighter still. Goku laughed.

      " Uh-huh! When Veggie blew himself up against Buu, I was the very last person Veggie had on his mind before he

exploded into a million little Veggie pieces. " the larger saiyajin grinned proudly as he balanced on his tail on the floor.

      " HOW WOULD **YOU** KNOW THAT!! " Vegeta shouted.

      Goku beamed and pointed to his head, " If I concentrate really hard I can read Veggie's thoughts. "

      " ! " Vegeta froze. He lifted his fingers up and used them to plug his ears, then paranoidly backed up away from him.

      " So Goku! Whadda you say? We give the tails a wedding so they won't be tempted to steal your bodies away like they

did last night? " Bulma asked him.

      " I do luv to eat giant cakes, Bulma... " Goku mused.

      " Great! " she snapped her fingers, then turned to Vegeta, " And Vegeta? "

      The ouji sputtered frustratedly, then noticed Chi-Chi unconsious and on the floor with a look of sheer horror

plastered to her face. Vegeta smirked, " This COULD cause quite a bit of pre-mature aging for Onna..... " he rubbed his hands

together, then looked over at Bulma suspicously, " Fine. **JUST** **AS LONG AS _I'M_ NOT THE ONE WEARING THE DRESS!!! "**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

4:01 PM 9/20/2003

END OF PART 3!

Vegeta: (super-suspicously) (to Chu) I BETTER not be the one wearing the dress.

Chuquita: Aw Veggie, calm down! It's not that bad! Not nearly as bad as where you were at the end of Part 2.

Vegeta: (thinks) True... (glares) BUT I'M STILL NOT WEARING THE DRESS!

Chuquita: Who knows if you will or not. (grins) But you have to admit you do look funny in them.

Vegeta: (twitch)

Goku: Haha! Yeah! Veggie'll look so pretty! (glomps onto Veggie) And, and we still have to find a pretty outfit for Veggie's

tail & my tail to wear! Not to mention something for me!

Vegeta: (wails) I'M NOT WEARING THE DRESS!!!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I didn't say you were. Besides, I had no idea how I was gonna end this story until this idea came to

me earlier today out of the blue.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You didn't have an ending?!

Chuquita: Well, no.

Vegeta: *twitch*

Chuquita: (thinks) Actually I was planning on doing Kakahawaiiexodancesscareveggie before this one since I had an ending for

that but now that I have my ending for this I feel much better! *grins*

Vegeta: (groans) I can't believe this.

Goku: (happily) I can!

Chuquita: Believe me Veggie, nothing unbelievably bad is going to happen to you. Who knows? They might call the wedding off.

Goku: The tails?

Vegeta: (curious) Did you just release a spoiler or are you toying with me.

Chuquita: It could go either way :)

Vegeta: (grumbles) Curse you...

Chuquita: (happily) And now for the reviewer replies!

To Wakadori Ramen: Ah, the chapter switch was an accident I made when I tried to upload the title for chapter 1 before

uploading chapter 2. I freaked out for a little bit but I was able to fix it so chapter 1 & 2 are in their rightful spots

again :D Goku smacked Veggie's butt in movie 12 and Veggie got pretty angry about it (Veggie was on his hands and knees

trying to stand up too) I'm not even sure if Goku realized he did it. Heh, Miroku can be funny sometimes. I blame the tails

for Goku & Veggie's situation at the end of part 2. Was there one scene you were talking about? *blinks*

Happy you got well again! :)

To mkh2: Yes, I did take that lil bit from that one comic :) It's not stealing if I was the one who drew it though, right?

*blinks* Anyways, Veggie has had quite a few mini-nervous-breakdowns (he's got a few more left in the final chapter).

To Nekoni: Hai, Veggie tried to seperate them, but he could never be completely evil about something like that--then he'd be

doing something Chi-Chi would do, and Veggie would purposely stop then. OH! Dba has that final episode up now! (it went up

on Thursday) It's so sad! I feel especially bad for poor lil Veggie *sniffle*. He was the only one who tried to stop Shenlong

from stealing Goku! The flashfoward 100 years into the future made up for it though; along w/the chibi great-grand-clones of

Goku & Veggie, AND the fact that Goku was in the audiance watching the fight and still looking as young as ever! I felt

better knowing that he was oh-kay, I was worried about him when Shenlong absorbed Goku into his body w/o even asking him.

God I wish I could've seen Veggie in the future too.

Vegeta: (smirks) Heh, Onna would've rolled over in her grave to see that fight.

Chuquita: Anyway---

To Nekoni: Happy Birthday! Sorry about the one animal though :(

There wasn't any spanking fetish in the fic, Ouji Chan. ^_^;;

To Tomoyo chan: That gi sorta counts, I know the top is blue but the pants are kinda teal-ish--which I guess is a type of

blue. You win! :) What HAS happened to Mirai? *looks around, confused*. Geez it's weird when characters disappear on ya.

*goes to check last time Mirai was said & accounte for* I actually think it was back in "Happy Veggietine's Day 2". O_O Wow.

Well, he's going to appear in part 4 anyway since everyone from both families is going to be there for the tails's wedding.

College is pretty good so far :) It's not as bad as I thought it was gonna be, so far anyway. You could EASILY get lost

though. It's like trying to walk around Capsule Corp without a map OR a guide.

Vegeta: (smirks) That would be me.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) YOU'RE a guide?

Vegeta: Yes, yes I am. (big smirk)

To Girl-with-too-many-aliasses: HEE~ I can't help it, Veggie's so much fun to torture!

Vegeta: (grumbles) I've been recieving more "torture" than usual through this fic in particular.

Goku: (happily) Aww Veggie! You know we do it because we all luv u! (gives Veggie a big hug)

Vegeta: (bright red) *twitch*

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Haha, at least they got their bodies back! Ooh, the "Majin Veggie" saga was GREAT! The way Veggie

overdramatically walked around holding his head while he let Babidi control part of his mind. #Kaioshin#: Vegeta! You have to

clear your mind of all thought! #Vegeta#: How am I supposed to do THAT!!!

Goku: (chirps) Like THIS! (stares straight ahead until cheerful expression turns into blank one) ...

Vegeta: Kakarrotto?

Goku: ...

Vegeta: (tapping him) Kakarrotto?

Goku: ...

Chuquita: In the dub, Kaioshin told Veggie to think innocent and pure thoughts.

Vegeta: (mock-laugh) HA! ME, "INNOCENT AND PURE" thoughts. I'd rather try and "clear my mind", like the large peasant over

there.

Goku: ...

Vegeta: (concerned) (to Chu) Is he gonna be alright?

Chuquita: (waves hand infront of Goku's face, no response) I hope so. '_';;

To Callimogua: Hai! The tails luv each other so very much! Depending on who ends up in "the dress", at least one of the two

saiyajins will get out with most of the dignity intact.

Vegeta: Which will be ME, because I'M not wearing the dress! (to Goku) Kakarrotto if you're going to wear the dress then

don't speak a word!

Goku: (blinks) You say somethin, Veggie?

Vegeta: (glares at him skeptically) Yeeeeah....IMSTILLNOTWEARINGIT!

To Goddess Shimi: OOH! I'm so glad you said the Veggie theme song (Jan Janka My Way) was at dba! I listened to it the other

day and it was great! It fits Cell & Buu Sagas Veggie (which is around when the song was made) perfectly. My favorite

dbz song is still Veggie's Cooking H.F.I.L. If you or anyone else knows which characters are Veggie's backup singers, please

tell me (I could swear Goku is one of them but it's hard to tell since both backup singers sing at once).

Chuquita: (grins) I LOVE Veggie's japanese singing voice. Nobody else could go from talking to evil laughter to cutsy song to

emotional-love-song to evil-plotting song to grumbling about forgetting to put some mayonnaise on a dish like Veggie can!!

Vegeta: (puffs out his chest w/pride)

Chuquita: I wish they had made a music-video of that song back in Japan. Hearing it's one thing but actually watching Veggie

as he's singing and cooking would've been hilarious!

Goku: (cheerfully) My little Veggie is indeed a master chef!

Vegeta: (big grin) HEH~~~ !

To Miyanon: Hee~ I can't believe I did that to Veggie either! *grins*. I couldn't help it, it was FUN! Goodluck in college!

Don't get too nervous! The thing I was most nervous about on the first day was weither I'd be able to find my way driving

back home (& now I know my route perfectly! Or near-perfectly ^_^;;) Oh I wish I had another week off! *sigh* O-well. Hope

you liked Veggie's reaction & this chapter too!

To Ayako77: Well, now there's 3 chapters! :D (I update once a week, twice if a chapter gets done really fast).

Goku: (happily waves back) HIIIIIIIII!!

To FrEaKyMe: *grins*! Their sons haven't completely found out what's going on yet (they will in the next chapter so you'll

find out their reaction there). Goten & Trunks didn't have tails because by that time Toriyama didn't feel saiyajin tails

were important anymore (probably because of the ssj thing replacing the tails in 'super-powered transformation') I wonder if

Trunks's tail would've been the same as his hair color, or the normal saiyajin tail brown? Heh, they would've been great

w/tails. Have fun at your fiesta!

Chuquita: And that about ends part 3! See you in part 4 everybody!

Goku: Byebye! (waves both arms happily)

Vegeta: Bye.


	4. Who gets the dress? l Goggie and Jitto's...

2:55 PM 9/22/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from Dbgt #33

Bebi: But no matter how many times you come back to life, you can't beat me.

Goku: That's not true. I won't be defeated this time.

Bebi: I see, but you don't look any different.

Goku: Are you blind? (tail wiggles to squeaky music)

Bebi: A tail. NAHAHAHAHA! What are you going to do with a tail?

Goku: You'll see.

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (wiggling his tail) (music plays in the backround to the tail's wiggling beat) Heeheehee. (wiggles tail faster, causing

tempo of music to rise) HAHAHA! This is FUN!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Not to mention IMPOSSIBLE to explain.

Chuquita: (cheerfully) Welcome to part 4 everybody!

Goku: (happily) A-HOY!

Chuquita: (to Veggie) I just saw a parody to episode 274 in a db episode!

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) You're kidding?

Goku: (confused) But....little Veggie wasn't with me back then.

Chuquita: Nope! Chi-Chi was!

Goku: (sighs musingly) That was back when Chi-chan was *nice* to me. (tail flips wistfully in the air causing soft music to

play instead)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (pokes Goku's tail) How do you DO that?

Goku: (glomps Veggie) I luv u too, Veggie!

Vegeta: (bright red) THAT HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WHAT I JUST SAID!!!

Chuquita: Chi actually plays the role of "Goku's blue-training-outfit-wearing sidekick who gets freaked out by giant slimy

creatures" just fine.

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) (flatly) You're talking about the *shudder* WORMS again, aren't you Chu?

Chuquita: This time it wasn't a worm, but a giant lizard with a huge slimy blue tongue (like the blue worms). Chi-Chi freaked

out and Goku tried to make friends with it and calm it down. The inside of the volcano also looked a LOT like the insides of

Buu.

Vegeta: (smirks) Heh, so the universe is playing some large cosmic joke on Onna for becoming such a witch to poor little

Kakay, huh?

Chuquita: Pretty much, yeah.

Vegeta: (big grin) HEE~~ !

Chuquita: It's also revealed that she used to practice some sort of meditation to keep her temper (which in dbz is obviously

seen a lot) under control.

Goku: (thinks hard) So if Chi-chan were to start meditating again, she'd go back to being *nice* to me?

Chuquita: Probably...well, that and Veggie here would probably have to come over to your house a lot less.

Goku: (looks over at Veggie who waves in a mock-babish way) (insert big sparkily eyes) Oh my Vehhhh-gee. (grabs Veggie and

hugs him tight) How I luv my little Veggie~~~ I would just HATE for Veggie to, to, not come over my house anymore!!

Chuquita: (to audiance) For anyone curious, the buu-ish parody is db ep 150 :) (sighs) You know it's kinda sad. Chi-Chi

seemed pretty cool until she lost her ability to control her temper sometime during those 5 years.

Goku: Yeah! Kinda like Veggie only without the little-ness and the sneaky Veggie-plots! (chirps) And with a ponytail! (grabs

Veggie's hair as if ready to put it up into said ponytail)

Vegeta: (twitches) LET GO OF MY HAIR! (pulls it out of Goku's grasp) (snorts)

Goku: Chi-chan could also ride kinto'un.

Vegeta: So?

Goku: ...

Vegeta: ...

Goku: Can *Veggie* ride kinto'un?

Vegeta: (grumbles) Probably not given my past record for evil-doing.

Goku: (whistles kinto'un over) (eagerly) Here Veggie! Give it a shot! (pushes kinto'un out infront of Veggie)

Vegeta: (blinks) (stares at cloud)

Kinto'un: :)

Vegeta: (flatly) (to Son) You're kidding, right?

Goku: (shakes his head no sweetly)

Vegeta: (sighs) Alright, fine. (gets up onto desk and hops onto cloud) (looks down to see he's miraculously still on) Ha...ha

haha, BWAHAHAHAHAHA! SO MUCH FOR ME BEING "EVIL"! (shakes his fist in the air) TAKE THAT ONNA! (suddenly falls through and

hits the floor) ...oww.

Goku: Heeheehee. Silly Veggie!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You were fine until you started thinking impure thoughts.

Vegeta: (snaps at her) "IMPURE THOUGHTS"!!!

Goku: Chu-sama means "impure thoughts" like insulting people, thinking bad mean things, and overall unclean unsweet ideas

that may enter your little pink Veggie-brain.

Vegeta: MY **BRAIN** IS NOT "PINK"!

Chuquita: Yes it is.

Vegeta: NO IT'S NOT!

Goku: Little Veggie, everybody's brain is pink, just like our blood is blue and/or red depending on if it has been oxidated

or not.

Vegeta: o_O ... (stares at him, creeped out) (cautiously) Kakarrotto, are you oh-kay?

Goku: (chirps) PIE!

Vegeta: (sigh of relief) (dryly) Better.

Chuquita: (grins) And now for the finale of "Twisted"! Part 4!

Summary: As if Veggie's life wasn't complicated already? Thanks to the large amount of time they've seen each other,

Veggie and Son-kun's furry saiyajin tails fall for each other unbeknownst to their owners. How will Veggie be able to stop

his own tail's strange urges without seriously digging himself into a deeper hole?

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " I SAID I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS!! " Vegeta screamed with embarassment.

      " Aw come on "Veggie", it's cute! I bought it for Bura a few months ago but it ended up being way to big for her. "

Bulma said.

      " YOU JUST WANT TO BLACKMAIL ME FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON!! THAT'S WHY!! " Vegeta snapped, " BESIDES IT'S WAY TOO

FRILLY AND THERE'S PINK IN IT! " he stomped his foot.

      " I think it would look bea-u-ti-ful on you little Veggie! " Goku chirped.

      Vegeta turned to send a death-glare in Goku's direction only to fall over at the sight of the larger saiyajin now

suddenly wearing a black tux, " WAHHH! " he got up, " AND YOU GET OUT OF THAT RIGHT NOW! "

      " But I am going to have to wear a tuxedo to walk Bibishii down the eisle, Veggie. " Goku explained.

      Vegeta stared at him incrediously, " It's a TAIL! THEY DON'T HAVE FEET SO HOW CAN YOU WALK IT! IT JUST DRAGS ALONG

BEHIND YOU YOU BIG BAKA! " he exclaimed, then slammed his head against the wall, " I WANT OFF THIS STINKIN PLANET ALREADY!! "

      " Hee! " Goku bent down to him and beamed, " But little Veggie can't leave *NOW*! Not when his tail is getting

married! "

      " You are an idiot. " Vegeta said bluntly, his head still pressed up against the wall.

      Goku's eyes watered, " Buh--buh Veh-geeeeeee... "

      Bulma tapped Vegeta on the shoulder, " Vegeta, maybe you should apologize to him before he starts bawling his eyes

out. " she said in a sing-song voice.

      Vegeta lamely turned to Goku only to freeze in place at the heartbroken expression the larger saiyajin was wearing.

      " My widdle Veggie #HATES# me and thinks I am an "id-ee-ot"? " he squeaked out.

      Vegeta felt as if someone had just jammed an arrow through his heart, which promptly sunk, " Oh GOD... " he turned

away, " NO, Kakarrotto. I don't hate you. And I don't think you're an idiot. "

      " Oh VEGGIE!! " Goku's demeanor changed instantly and he glomped onto Vegeta from behind and hugged him tightly.

      " IPE! " Vegeta yelped, his face turning red.

      " Oh little Veggie, I just KNOW you will make the loveliest bride EVER! " the larger saiyajin sighed musingly.

      Vegeta's eyeballs nearly shot out of their sockets, " AHHH! " he shrieked at the terrifying mental image, then

grabbed Goku by the arms and flung him into the wall. Vegeta's body shook violently while his breathing became heavier.

      Goku blinked, now standing on his head and smushed up against the wall, " Was it something I said? "

      " THAT'S **IT!** NO WAY! " Vegeta roared, " I WILL NOT PLAY **BRIDE** TO **KAKARROTTO!! I WOULD RATHER DROWN IN MY OWN**

BODY JUICES OR SLICE MY TAIL OFF PERSONALLY THAN WALK DOWN SOME HALLWAY AS **KAKARROTTO'S _BRIDE!!!_** " he stomped out of

the room and slammed the door on his way out.

      Bulma stared at the door lamely, " Vegeta you fear-blinded idiot! It's your TAIL getting married, NOT YOU remember! "

      Goku looked down, or rather up at the tux he was wearing and pouted, " Oh man, and this is a rental too! Chi-chan's

gonna kill me! "

      Bulma took a deep breath and sighed, then turned to Goku, " So Son-kun? " she said dryly, " Your tail's the bride.

How do YOU feel about dresses? "

      " Oh Bibishii you look so bea-u-ti-ful! " Goku sighed happily. The tail was now adorning a tail-sized wedding dress

with a veil on it's tip. Goku was back in his orange gi and sitting in the living room with Bulma and Bunni.

      " Oh I'm so glad you and your tail like it, Goku-chan! " Bunni smiled, " With such a small outfit it didn't take that

long to make at all! "

      " Thanks a lot Kaasan. " Bulma said to her, " The tails are the ones getting married, so it would be better suited to

have them be the ones to get dressed up. Do you think you could make a little tuxedo for Vegeta's tail? "

      " Of course I can sweetie! It'll be no trouble at all! " Bunni said peppily.

      Goku grinned at his tail, " Wait'll we show you to Veggiestail, huh Bibishii! "

      The tail blushed shyly with pride. Goku patted his tail on the tip.

      " I am so proud of you, Bibishii! I can tell you & Veggiestail are going to live happily ever after together! " he

sighed, " Just like in a fairytale! "

      " Umm, Kaasan? Where do you want me to put Chi-Chi-san? " Mirai sweatdropped, walking into the living room wheeling

a still-frozen-with-a-look-of-pure-horror-on-her-face Chi-Chi across the floor on a manual dolli.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " She STILL hasn't come out of it?! "

      " Not yet. " he laughed nervously.

      " Maybe you should put her out on the front porch like some gargoyle/lawn-gnome combination to scare away unwanted

guests. " Vegeta snickered.

      Bulma pulled a double-take to see the ouji standing next to her, " WHAT ARE YOU **DOING BACK OUT HERE! I thought you**

were busy muddling over the whole "dress" incident! "

      " I heard the conversation you just had with Kakarrotto and your mother so now I feel quite mentally stable again. "

he nodded, then grinned, " Can't say the same for Onna though, huh! " he poked her in the gut.

      " Let's dress her up in a funny hat! " Goku chirped randomly.

      Vegeta laughed and pulled out a black marker, " I was thinking something a little more classic! " he stood on his

tippy-toes and drew a mustache and beard on Chi-Chi's frozen-in-horror face.

      " Heeheehee! " Goku giggled.

      " I hope that's not permanent, Toussan. " Mirai let out a few chuckles, " She'd kill you...that is, once she regains

consiousness. "

      Vegeta blinked at him for a second, then slapped Chi-Chi across the face. The rest of the group freaked out.

      " VEGETA ARE YOU CRAZY!! " Bulma shrieked, terrified that Chi-Chi would leap off the wheelie-truck and kill them all.

      " Now THIS is FUN! " Vegeta bounced up and down happily. He thought for a moment, then turned to Goku, " Hey

Kakarrotto go get me some grapes! I've got something really good to show you! "

      " GOKU NO! " Bulma shouted.

      " Aww... " Goku and Vegeta pouted.

      " Listen Mirai, just go put her--oh I don't know! " she groaned, exasperated.

      " I DO! " Vegeta eagerly raised his arm, " Mirai, son, you know those lovely padded asylum rooms we have on the 15th

floor, why don't you-- "

      " --VEGETA IF YOU PUT HER IN AN ASYLUM ROOM WHEN SHE FINALLY SNAPS OUT OF IT SHE'S GOING TO THINK WE'RE ALL

CONSPIRING AGAINST HER!! " Bulma exclaimed.

      " Ah, I love a good conspiracy. " Vegeta cracked his knuckles, " Especially when it's directed towards someone who's

not me! "

      " URG! Mirai, just go put her in the coat-closet. " Bulma brushed him away, tired.

      " You want me to put Chi-Chi where we keep our heavy jackets during the winter? " Mirai sweatdropped, " What if she

wakes up while she's in there. "

      " Don't worry about it Mirai! If she does then we can all have a good laugh about it! " Vegeta happily patted Mirai

on the shoulder, " And if she doesn't, well, then we can just keep her in there until she DOES! And THEN we can all have a

good laugh about it! "

      " You are really enjoying this aren't you. " Mirai said dryly.

      " UH-HUHHHH! " Vegeta grinned in a near-Goku fashion.

      " I do luv it when Veggies are ~*happy*~, Mirai! " Goku said gleefully.

      " Fine, I'm putting her in the coat-closet. " Mirai announced as he did so. He closed the door on Chi-Chi's face,

then shrugged and went to sit on the couch with Bulma and Bunni.

      " Today, is a happy day. " Vegeta said to himself, beaming with victory.

      " Hey Veggie sit still so we can measure your tail for the little tuxedo. " Goku chirped as he wrapped a measuring

ruler around Vegeta's tail.

      The ouji instantly slumped in his place, " Today, is a terrifying and probably tramatic day that will add to the

amount of emotional trama I've experianced throughout my life starting from when I set foot on this miserable planet. " he

said in a sad little voice.

      " Aw come on Veggie! Cheer up! " Goku smiled, " Nango is going to look so handsome in his lil tux! AND you won't have

to wear a dress! "

      Vegeta paritally brightened up, " You've got a point there... "

      " That I do! " Goku said cheerfully, " Now just sit down and we'll have your tail fitted in NO TIME, little Veggie! "

      " Mmmm, chocolate milkshakes are GOOD, Jitto-kun! " Gogeta chirped as he and his brother drank shakes in the kitchen.

The duo had recently learned how to operate the blender and were theroughly enjoying the 'fruits of their labor'.

      " That they are! " Vejitto grinned and guzzled down some more of the chocolatey goodness.

      " We should make them more often! "

      " We would if we hadn't eaten up all the chocolate and milk in the kitchen just to make this batch. " Vejitto said,

slurping his drink, " Hm.....there's probably some more chocolate and milk somewhere. It's such a big building there must be

some in a giant food storage room. "

      " Or on the floor in the hallway. " Gogeta said.

      " On the--what? " Vejitto pulled a double-take, then noticed a carton of milk and box of chocolate milkshake mix,

" Oooh, how very convienent. "

      " Very VERY convienent! " Gogeta added happily as he bounced off the chair and started making his way to the mix box.

      " Hey! Goggie wait it could be a trap! " Vejitto exclaimed, rushing over to where his brother stood leaning over down

towards the two items.

      " It doesn't look like a trap to me, Jitto. "

      " ..oh. " Vejitto blinked, " Well then, let's go! " he reached down to grab the chocolate and Gogeta to grab the milk

when all of a sudden they both found themselves in a headlock. The two fusions yelped.

      " Hello Toussan and Kakarroujo's babies Goggie-chan & Jitto-chan! " Bura said sweetly.

      " CURSE MY BLIND KAKA-OPTIMISM! " Vejitto shook his fists.

      " Now, " she smiled, " LISTEN UP! " Bura held on tighter, sending two more yelps out of the fusions throats, " You

two are gonna take me to Kakarroujo or you're both getting a full-body makeover courtesy of Bura Industries! " she threatened

them cheerfully.

      " WE'LL NEVER TELL YOU! NEVER!! " Vejitto shouted.

      Bura grinned slyly, " I have the big-baby diapers, with the little flowers on them. " she held one up infront of

Vejitto's face, " This one could have your name on it, little Jitto-chan! "

      Vejitto twitched ouji-style.

      " He's upstairs!! " Gogeta exclaimed. Bura quickly let go.

      " Why thank you Goggie-chan! Here have a cookie! " she tossed a cookie at him. Gogeta happily caught it in his mouth

and chewed it all up, then swallowed with glee. Bura happily skipped off.

      " GOGETA!! " Vejitto yelled as soon as Bura was out of hearing range, " WHAT'D YOU DO **THAT** FOR! "

      Gogeta smirked, " I told her Kaasan is upstairs, I didn't say which floor. "

      " ... " Vejitto blinked, staring at him blankly. He smiled, " Sometimes I really think I under-estimate your

brain-power, Goggie. "

      Gogeta beamed, " Why thank you!...I think. " he sweatdropped.

      " Heeheehee, oh Veggie, your tail looks so suavy! " Goku giggled.

      " It's "suave" not "suavy", Kakarrotto....and does it really need to wear the tophat? I mean, it doesn't even have a

head. " Vegeta said as the group critiqued Nango's new outfit.

      " The tip of the tail is it's head, Veggie. " Goku pointed to it, then adjusted the hat a bit, " There! Nice'n suave!

"

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Uh-huh. "

      " You two should at least go get something nice on. Dende won't be here for another couple hours. " Bulma told them,

" Mr. Popo's driving him here by flying carpet! "

      " Only two hours?! " Vegeta face-faulted.

      " Hm. Shotgun wedding. " Goku blinked.

      Vegeta sighed, " Fine. I guess I can always get my royal saiyajin armor on. " he nodded, then pointed to his tail,

" You're gonna have to take Nango's hat off for a bit while I go get dressed or else I'll end up accidentally knocking the

darn thing off when I change my pants. "

      " Oh. Here we go! " Bulma happily took the hat off, " Don't worry little guy, you'll get it back soon! " she said to

the tail, then looked back up at Vegeta, " Say! I know this is all a bit rushed--I mean I'd like us to get this done without

rushing but before Chi-Chi wakes up--but, Vegetadoyouthinkyoucouldbakeusallaweddingcake? " she smiled cheesily.

      " WAHHHH! " the ouji fell over, " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER! " he snagged Nango's hat back and put it back

on the tail's "head".

      " Hey! At least I didn't ask you after you had gotten changed! " Bulma injected happily.

      Vegeta grunted, " Fine. " he said, going up the stairs.

      " But little Veggie, the kitchen is down here. " Goku called up to him, confused.

      Vegeta rolled his eyes, " Yes, I know that Kakarrotto, but if I'm going to make as big a cake as I've seen on tv

before, I'm going to need to use the bakery. "

      " We have a BAKERY? " a voice squealed from behind them. Goku looked to his left to see an excited Gogeta and Vejitto

      " Goggie & Ji-chan! Hello! " Goku chirped.

      " There is a bakery? Why didn't we know about the bakery? " Gogeta said eagerly.

      Bulma sighed, " BECAUSE we just got it put in a couple months ago. It's on the 7th floor but Vegeta can always just

teleport the cake back to the kitchen or living room when he's done. "

      " Mommy is making a CAKE? " Vejitto grinned just as eagerly as Gogeta.

      " Yup! " Goku chirped, then looked up at where Vegeta was headed, " CHOCOLATE, RIGHT VEGGIE? "

      " CHOCOLATE, KAKARROTTO. " Vegeta shouted back as he walked.

      " CHO-CO-LATE. " all three saiyajins eyes widened as they said the word in a daze.

      " You guys aren't related, are you? " Bulma said sarcastically, sweatdropping.

      " Oh! " Vejitto suddenly remembered, " Toussan you have to hide! "

      " Why? Chi-chan is unconsious. " Goku tilted his head, confused.

      " NO! BURA IS AFTER YOU! " Vejitto waved his arms in the air.

      " She threatened us with big-baby diapers. " Gogeta shuddered.

      " Aww, do not worry Goggie & Ji-chan! I can beat Bura! " Goku said confidently.

      " But she got us in a headlock! If she can get US in a headlock, who KNOWS what she'll do to you once she gets ahold

of you! " Vejitto explained.

      " Listen, none of you need to worry. I'll take care of Bura. She is my daughter after all. " Bulma said.

      " But she has Veggie-genes in her! Corrupted Veggie-genes that could be used against us all! " Gogeta exclaimed.

      " Fine. Why don't you two go pick up the food we ordered. " Bulma took a slip of paper out of her pocket, " It's,

combination dinner/wedding-type food. " she handed the paper to them, " You two can both teleport, right? "

      " YUP! "

      " YUP! " they both announced at once.

      " Great! Just go to the address on this card and pick up the food, then teleport back here, oh-kay? " she said.

      " Yes Bulma-san! " Gogeta nodded and the duo teleported away.

      " *whew*! " Bulma sighed, falling back onto the couch, " This is more trouble than it's worth! "

      " Aw, no it's not Bulma! My tail and Veggiestail are both going to be so happy together! " Goku clasped his hands

together.

      " OH! Goku as long as you have nothing to do how about you go get changed back into that tuxedo you were wearing

earlier. " Bulma asked him, " It'd be awkward to have you standing there in the eisle wearing your gi. "

      " You got a point Bulma! " Goku grinned, " I cannot wait to go get it! I personally think I look so snazzy in it! "

he said happily, then teleported away as well.

      Bulma let her head hit the couch tiredly.

      " You alright Bulma? " Bunni asked her.

      " I'm fine mom. I'm just going to take a nap... "

      " Wow Bibishii! We look like such a couple of snappy dressers! " Goku chirped as he stood infront of the mirror back

in his black tux and Bibishii still in her gown. Bibishii was on the very of mental tears of joy, " I am so VERY happy for

you Bibishii-chan! You get to be Veggiestail's ~*oujo*~....that is such a wonderful title, I wish I could be Veggie's

~*oujo*~... " he mused.

      " You can be "Veggie's oujo" EASILY, you know! All you gotta do is dress up all fancy! After all, he's already

impressed with how sweet you are and how strong you are that all you have to do now is wear something so beautiful especially

for him that'll take his breath way! " a voice said from behind him. Goku spun around to face the supposed adversary only to

see no one there. He blinked for a moment, confused, " DOWN HERE! "

      " Hm? " Goku looked down, " Oh! Hi Bura! "

      " Hi Kakarroujo! " the chibi grinned up at him, " I heard that your tail and Toussan's tail are getting *married*! "

      " Hai! " Goku chirped, " Say hi to Bura, Bibishii! " he motioned his tail towards her.

      Bibishii looked at the over-eager chibi warily, ::She's up to something, Goku-san!:: the tail warned him.

      Goku laughed, " Aw, of course she isn't, Bibishii-chan! Bura's just happy for you, that's all! "

      " I'm not what? And Kakarroujo why are you talking to your tail? " Bura said, confused.

      " Oh! Our tails can communicate with us psychically, Bura! " Goku explained, " Bibishii here thinks your up to

something 'sneaky'. Heehee. " he giggled while Bibishii's fur stood on end.

      ::GOKU-SAN NO! Don't tell her! I sense a dangerous, evil aura around her!!:: Bibishii panicked.

      Goku paused for a moment, concerned, " Really? "

      Bibishii nodded vigoriously.

      " Huh. " Goku blinked.

      " You know Kakarroujo, I can make you something really beautiful to wear for you & Toussan's tails's wedding? " Bura

grinned excitedly, " IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER KAKARROUJO!! "

      Goku cocked an eyebrow at the last comment, slightly spooked, " Ah...I, think I like my tux just fine. "

      Bura pouted, " Oh come on! Just think how impressed Toussan will be! **MAYBE he'll even make you his ~*oujo*~! "**

      The larger saiyajin went into a trance-like state, " ~*Little*Veggie's*~*oujo*~.... " he mused, his eyes big and

sparkily.

      " PLEASE! You'll look so pretty! " Bura tugged on his pantleg tighter, " Andifyoudontlikeityoucanalwayschangebackto-

-thatyuckytuxedo! " she added as a side-note.

      " Well, if I have the option of changing back....and I DO have 2 more hours to kill before Dende gets here and Veggie

finishes off that big yummy chocolate cake he's baking... " Goku teetered on a decision.

      " Then you'll do it? " Bura clutched onto his leg with hope.

      Goku looked down at the happiness on her face, " Oh-kay! " he chirped.

      " HOORAY! " Bura lept into the air, " SUCCESS!!! " she hooted, then grabbed Goku by the wrist, " Come Kakarroujo! To

my room! " she pointed off in her room's general direction and dashed out of the room with Goku flailing behind her.

      Bibishii twitched, ::I have a bad feeling about this...::

      " *WHEW*! " Vegeta sat back onto the floor, tired. He looked up at the cake's progress. The gigantic pastry looked

like an architectural masterpiece, " An architectural masterpiece that still needs to be iced. " he groaned.

      " WOW! You don't kid when you say you work fast you weren't kidding! " Bulma gasped from behind him.

      " Here to smite me some more, 'o blue-hairred one? " Vegeta remarked sarcastically.

      " Oh come on Vegeta! Give me some credit. Besides, you're way overdue for some payback for all the crazy stunts

you've been pulling lately. And Chi-Chi's obviously not witty enough to outwit you. "

      " And you are? " Vegeta smirked.

      " Yes, I think I am. " Bulma sat down next to him, " Oh man Vegeta you should've seen yourself PHYSICALLY SQUIRM when

I announced the tails should get married. HAHA! "

      " Well if this is all a big prank then why don't you go tell Kakarrotto I'm calling it off! " Vegeta snapped at her.

      " Are you kidding?! I'd break his heart! " she gasped, " Besides he "luvs" you. More so than probably any of your

other "subjects" you've had in the past. "

      " Hai, Kakarrotto does have quite a large amount of kakaffection for me. " the ouji grinned proudly, " Of course

that doesn't mean the relationship's going to evolve into anything non-platonic. " Vegeta laughed.

      " Of course not! " Bulma laughed along with him.

      " ... " the two stared off into space.

      " Bulma...what if it DOES evolve into something non-platonic. " Vegeta said in a faraway voice with his eyeballs

popping out of his head.

      " Then I'm going to have to knock some sense back into you, that's what. " she replied, " I can't have you going off

to romantic places with GOKU! That's what you're supposed to do with ME! I'm your wife! "

      " Well, techniquely only partially and only in saiyajin terms. " he rattled off.

      Bulma stared at him incrediously, " You, weren't thinking of-- "

      " --NONONONO NO!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! " Vegeta freaked out, his face bright red, " I have absolutely NO romantic

interest in Kakarrotto whatsoever! "

      " I hope your right! "

      " OFCOURSEIMRIGHT!! " Vegeta spat out.

      " ..you better be. " she muttered.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Well, I, have to get to icing the cake. It should be cooling off enough by now. " Vegeta changed the subject and

got up.

      " Alright Vegeta. "

      " ...you, wanna help? "

      " Haha! No way! I stink at cooking! " she laughed nervously, " I mean, I'm not as bad as Goku but I nearly burn every

food I touch. "

      " Hai, Kakarrotto's a horrible cook. That's one of the reasons Onna's probably kept herself in his favor so long,

because she can cook things that holding a chunk of meat over a fire just won't do. " Vegeta nodded, " I could beat her

though. "

      " Huh? "

      " I could beat Onna in a cooking contest, no problem. " he opened a huge tub of chocolate icing and pulled out an

icing brush.

      " ...maybe I SHOULD just call off the wedding. I mean, I wouldn't want my prank to go too far, ::or backfire::. "

      " No, it's alright. Keep it on. " Vegeta said.

      " What?! " Bulma fell over.

      " If Onna wakes up at just the right moment to see my tail and Kakarrotto's get hitched, she's very likely to snap

this time. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together menacingly, " And besides! Now that I know this is all a prank created by you

to get back at me, I feel much more confident about it. "

      " That wasn't the point of me telling you. The point of me telling you was to get you riled up even more! " Bulma

exclaimed.

      " Even geniuses make mistakes, Bulma. " the ouji grinned, slapping more icing on the cake. Bulma groaned.

      " Fine. I won't call it off. But when you get up to that alter and you and Goku's tails are exchanging vows don't

look over at me and wail "Bulma Bulma! Tell them it's all a prank you made up to get back at me!" like Son-kun facing a 6ft

needle. " Bulma said, leaving the room.

      " FINE! I shall stick it out! You know why? Because I'm the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! **THAT'S** why! "

Vegeta shook his fist in the air only to splatter icing all over himself. The ouji twitched, " Rats. "

      " Bura, maybe it's just me, but this chair feels a little strange. " Goku said as he uneasily sat down on one of her

chibi-sized stools in her room, " Can't I just sit on the floor? "

      " No! You'll rock all over the place if you're on the floor, Kakarroujo. Besides, oujos shouldn't have to sit on

floors, they should have someplace nice to sit all the time! " Bura said happily, " After all, being Toussan's daughter that

makes me a demi-oujo! See? " she smiled at him, then turned back to the pile of stuff she was shifting her arms through,

" And as a fellow oujo I feel it's my job to help my favorite saiyajin oujo out! "

      " ... " Goku ignored her, glancing around the room to random places, " What about your bed? Can I sit on your bed? "

      Bura sweatdropped, " No Kakarroujo! You're too big you'll crush it! "

      Goku sweatdropped, " I am not THAT big you know. " a blush of embarassment covered his cheeks.

      " Ah! " Bura pulled out several curlers.

      ::IT'S A TRAP IT'S A TRAP IT'S A TRAP!!:: Bibishii cried out to Goku, wapping against his side in protest.

      Goku looked at his tail in worry, " Bura maybe I should go-- "

      " --nonsense! " she brushed it off, then walked up to him, " Alright Kakarroujo, now I want you to go ssj2½ for me,

oh-kay? "

      " Why? " Goku cocked an eyebrow.

      ::Traaaap:: Bibishii said in a sing-song voice.

      " Just go ahead! This'll be fun! " Bura patted him on the side.

      Goku shrugged, " Alright. " he said, then powered up to ssj, then ssj2, & finally to the marker between ssj2 & 3;

ssj2½, leaving him with the long ssj3 hair in the back, but retaining ssj2's bangs, eyes, and eyebrows, " TA-DA! " he hopped

onto his feet, then looked around in confusion, " Bura? "

      Goku powering up in such a crowded room had completely wreaked and swept the objects within it all over the place. It

looked like a tornado had just come through Bura's usually neat and tidy pink bedroom. Goku and Bibishii sweatdropped when

this fact finally hit them, " Heehee. Oops. " Goku grinned cheesily.

      Bibishii tugged on his gi shirt; the tail's fur now also a golden yellow matching Goku's hair, ::Maybe we should go

now, before she finds her way out of the rubble::

      " But, wouldn't that be in-yhu-maine? " Goku thought outloud.

      " ARG!! " Bura shot her head out from beneath the mess.

      " *GASP*! Bura has been de-captiated! " the large saiyajin gasped.

      " KAKARROUJO WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME BEFORE POWERING UP! " she exclaimed as she got out of the pile of stuff, " Ohhh!

Now it's going to take FOREVER to find everything I need! " Bura grumbled.

      " Sorry Bura. " Goku twiddled his fingers.

      Bura turned around to snap at him only to gasp in surprise, " Oh my goodness......KAKARROUJO YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!! "

she squealed. Goku grinned son-style at her. Bura sweatdropped, then shook it off, " Oh WOW! I wish I had hair like this just

look at it all! " she bounded over to where he stood and started petting the long blonde hair, " It's GORGEOUS! "

      Goku beamed proudly, " Thank you Bura! "

      " It makes you look just like a princess in a fairytale, Kakarroujo! " Bura said in awe, then looked up at Goku,

" Kakarroujo...can I, brush it? "

      Goku plopped himself down on the floor, " Aww, 'course you can Bura! "

      Bura grabbed a nearby brush and dashed back over to him.

      " See Bibishii! There's no trap! Bura's just being nice to me! " he said cheerfully to his tail.

      ::I dunno....:: Bibishii said uneasily, then froze to see Bura pull several lipsticks out of the rubble from behind

Goku where he couldn't see her. Bibishii twitched, ::I guess it's up to me to stop her then:: she said determindly, then

struck a defensive position and awaited Bura's return.

      " OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH.... "

      " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.... " Gogeta and Vejitto said as they stood the the middle of the fancy resturant

staring in a daze at the immense amount of food in the room.

      " We have died and gone to heaven. " Gogeta concluded dreamily.

      " Yeahhhh... " Vejitto felt his mouth water as he stared at a platter of freshly baked cookies. He blinked and looked

down at the object in his hands, " Then why do we still have the ticket? "

      " Umm, hello? Sirs? " a voice from faraway called out to them.

      The two fusions turned to the customer-service desk three feet away from them.

      " Ah, you've both been standing there staring at our food for half an hour now, are you, here to order something? "

she asked, slightly afraid of the way both saiyajins had been acting towards the food.

      " Hm? OH! " Vejitto said suddenly and lightly bopped himself on the side of his head with a goofy look on his face,

" Sorry! Um, actually we're here to pick up some food for our Kaasan & Toussan's tails's wedding! "

      " Here! " Gogeta took the ticket from his brother and put it on the table.

      The girl read the name on the receipt and typed it into the directory. She clicked her mouse and gasped to see the

order, " HOLY CRAP THAT'S A LOT OF FOOD!! "

      " Heehee, we know. " Gogeta grinned.

      " Ah, alright. I need one of you to sign this and point out your relationship to a "Mrs. Bulma Briefs.". " she pushed

the electronic signature machine to them. Both fusions blinked at each other.

      " How ARE we related to Bulma, Vejitto? " Gogeta said, scratching his head in confusion.

      " Well, uh.... " Vejitto thought to himself, equally confused, " I guess we're her stepkids. "

      " Huh? " Gogeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " We're Toussan and Kakarrotto's kids, and since Toussan is with Bulma but she's not offically the oujo, she's sort

of our semi-stepmother. Which makes us her stepchildren, right? " Vejitto concluded, slightly less baffled than before.

      " ...works for me! " Gogeta shrugged cluelessly, then signed the document, which looked like a combination of Goku's

little-used handwriting and Vegeta's still-a-beginner-in-Earth-letters handwriting. Vejitto signed it in Vegeta's exquisitely

intellegent-looking saiyago lettering to avoid using his equally childish and messy english letters. He beamed at Gogeta, who

shot him a death-glare.

      The girl took the paper, " Umm, sir? You need to write this in english. I can't read whatever language this is. " she

said, tilting the paper in a desperate hope of somehow discovering a readability in it.

      " HEE! " Gogeta grinned brightly at Vejitto, who grumbled upon erasing the fancy saiyago letters and writing in his

sloppy form of english letters that seemingly matched his brother's in style, " Now you know why I didn't sign in saiyago! "

Gogeta chirped, " It's cuz nobody else can read it! "

      Vejitto snorted, then sighed sadly and handed the paper back over to the girl.

      " Much better. " she smiled at them, only slightly lifting Vejitto's spirits, " Thanks for shopping, 'Son Gogeta

Oujisama' and 'Son Vejitto Oujisama'! " she said happily, " You can pick up your order in the back. We keep the really huge

orders in storage. Mrs. Briefs name should be on all the packages. "

      " Thanks. " Vejitto smiled weakly, then turned to head towards the room that read "Storage" on it, Gogeta not far

behind him.

      " I hope it doesn't take us too long to find the food, Jitto. " Gogeta said, breaking the silence.

      " Relax Goggie! It'll be a piece of cake! " Vejitto chirped, his kaka-genes putting him back in a cheerful mood.

      " Mmmm, cake... " both of them mused.

      " I can't WAIT to see the cake Toussan's making! " Gogeta pumped one fist the air.

      " Hai! And knowing Mommy's "I-take-EVERYTHING-I-do-to-the-EXTREME" personality, it's gonna be the BIGGEST CAKE you've

ever SEEN! "

      " And eatin! " Gogeta happily added.

      Vejitto opened the door to the storage room only to yelp as an avalance of boxes fell ontop of him and Gogeta. They

poked their heads out and gawked to see every box had Bulma's name on it. Vejitto grinned, " Today is truely a happy day! "

      Gogeta sniffed the box the smelled like the cookies he had just seen earlier, " A VERY VERY happy day!! "

      " Mirai? "

      " Yes Mom? "

      " I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. " Bulma said as she rested her elbows on the table and her hands on her

cheeks, distraught.

      " Of COURSE it's a bad idea! What were you THINKING! "Oh hello Goku and Vegeta. Hey, you know what? Since your tails

are so much in love why not have them get married" are you INSANE!! " he waved his arms in the air, " Yes, let's throw

another bottle of gasoline into the fire why don't we! " Mirai ranted.

      " I've been berated by myself enough today Mirai, I really can't take anymore, especially from someone else. " Bulma

sighed tiredly.

      Mirai calmed down, " Sorry Mom, it's just that, well what WERE you thinking!? "

      " I was thinking about teaching Vegeta a lesson, that's all. It was a prank, I just wanted to get back at him for

being so Goku-obsessive lately. " she explained to him, " I wanted to show him what sort of thing could happen to him if he

let his crazy little obsession go to far! " Bulma smirked determindly, snickering. She instantly went back to depression

again, " But I didn't mean it to turn out like this! "

      " Like what? " Mirai asked.

      " I don't get it! I'm a genius! How could I have not seen that by getting so blinded by my own pride-- "

      " --as Toussan has done many times before. " Mirai injected.

      " That by going up to see Vegeta and boasting to him about my little prank that he would be relieved it only WAS a

prank and inturn use it to his own advantage against Chi-Chi and finally win over Goku! " Bulma groaned.

      " Speaking of Chi-Chi, I really think we should take her out of the coat closet. Or at least wipe the marker off her

face. There's not much air to breathe in there. " Mirai said, concerned.

      " I know. You know she was actually a pretty nice, normal person til they had Gohan. You know I think it's a

psychological sort of problem she has. "

      " I wouldn't be surprised. " Mirai sweatdropped.

      " Maybe we could get her to see a psychologist. " Bulma pondered.

      " HA! Wouldn't that just further reinforce the fact that she thinks that we think she's nuts? And if she ends up

seeing those tails's marriage she's definately going to need one. " Mirai said, then groaned on his last sentence.

      " I think it has to do with the fact that she lost her own mother when she was young. Goku told me about it a while

ago after they came back from visiting the Ox King. Apparently the Ox King has a huge painting of himself, Chi-Chi's mom, and

Chi-Chi as a toddler on one of the walls in the main room. Psychologically speaking, if she was so close to her mom and lost

her when she was young enough to have sustained enough memories, she tried to fill her own void via Gohan by trying to

constantly be with him and involved in what he's doing. But she came off way too overbearing due probably to a fear that she

would lose him or he would lose her. Same thing with how she tries to keep control of Goku. "

      " Well nobody wants to lose a family member. " Mirai pointed out.

      " Yeah but she probably has some deep-seeded memory that she might not even directly know about or remember that

causes her to act this way. " Bulma finished, " It's a good thing I'm not one to probe into other people's brains. "

      " --says the woman who cloned Vegeta just for the heck of it. " Mirai sweatdropped.

      " Oh come on! " Bulma twitched, " That was something completely different all together! "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Maybe we can convince the tails to call it off. " Mirai said, changing the subject.

      " True, but how do we do that? " Bulma said, interested.

      " ....I have no idea. " Mirai admited, hanging his head.

      Bulma sweatdropped, then got up, " Well we HAVE to do something! What if this 'tails getting married' thing really

DOES cause Vegeta to want to, to, start liking Goku in a non-platonic way! " she sputtered.

      Mirai's eyes bulged out of his head for a moment. He quickly recollected himself and grinned at her, " NOW who's got

the deep-seeded psychological problem! "

      " OOH! " Bulma folded her arms and sat back frustratingly.

      " Relax mom! Vegeta won't start liking Son-san that way! " he laughed, then turned a pale and disgusted green,

" ...right? "

      " Right. " Bulma said in a slightly jittery voice, " But, but maybe I better go talk to him---not about THAT, but,

about, you know, stuff. "

      " Alright mom. " Mirai watched her with concern as she got up and confidently made her way to the stairs, " I wish

there was something I could do for her. "

      " TA-DA! " Mirai froze as bundles of boxes suddenly fell from the sky and covered him in a mountain of boxed foods.

      Mirai pushed several boxes way and glanced up only to see Gogeta and Vejitto grinning at him from above.

      " Hi there! " Vejitto waved while Gogeta ate from the now-opened box of cookies, " Care to help us unpack? "

      " Oh Kakarroujo, you look so beautiful that Toussan will make you his oujo on the SPOT! " Bura gazed in awe at her

finished work.

      Goku shifted uneasily, " A--are you sure? "

      " Of course I'm sure! Toussan'll walk over to you and say "who's this drop-dead gorgeous peasant who I'd love to be

my oujo forever 'n ever!". " she said excitedly.

      " But Bura, I'm not sure I feel right dressed like this. I mean, my tuxedo was a lot simpler-- "

      " --but oujos don't WEAR tuxedos! And besides! Just look at yourself in the mirror! You're beautiful! " she turned

Goku towards her full-length mirror. The saiyajin's cheeks turned bright pink.

      Bura had completely tamed the saiyajins ssj2½ hair with the large amount of brushing she had done and was now very

proud of. A few waves and spikes remained but it was otherwise looking blended together. Goku's bangs, it seems, were

unbrushable and only caught the brush everytime Bura tried to run it through them; so she had eventually given up.

      On the large saiyajin's head was a sparkily light pink "oujo" crown. Goku now wore white gloves similar to the ouji's

only a bit smaller; one of the few things the ouji had beaten Goku in was a slightly larger hand size; to fit him properly

and much longer, the gloves reached past his elbows and almost enveloped his shoulders as well. On his feet he wore two

light gray slippers--Bura hadn't been able to find any other shoes that were big enough to fit him and also looked oujoly.

What Goku was wearing on his body was what put him at the most unease. It looked like a cross between a dress meant for a

fairytale princess and a wedding gown. It went down just below the saiyajins shoulders and had two poofy very light pink

circular shoulder poofs. There was a bright magenta choker around Goku's neck. The top of dress matched the gloves. Around

the waist was a medium pink sash and below that was bright pink poofy dress that reached to the floor which looked like

something out of Cinderella. Bura had also managed to, against Goku's will and not without a struggle, manage to get some

makeup on the large saiyajin. Mascara and pink eyeshadow. Goku had ki-fried her lipsticks before she got a chance to get some

on him.

      " I just KNEW there was an oujo under all that peasantness! " Bura squealed, hugging him.

      " Bura, you DO know it's my TAIL that's getting married, not me, right? " Goku said nervously.

      " Of course I do! "

      " It's too fancy! I don't wanna look like I'm upstaging Bibishii at her own wedding! And I don't even look like ME! "

Goku whined, then shuddered at his appearance, " I may have to go to the bathroom just to re-verify my GENDER! "

      " Oh Kakarroujo no! You'll mess up your pretty dress!! " Bura panicked.

      " Then I'll just power down. "

      " NO!! " Bura screamed, even more panicky.

      Goku turned to her, " Why? "

      " WHY?! BECAUSE LOOK HOW HARD I WORKED BRUSHING YOUR HAIR OUT SO IT LOOKS JUST RIGHT! I'D HAVE TO BRUSH IT ALL OVER

AGAIN IF YOU TRANSFORMED BACK TO NORMAL AND THEN BACK TO SSJ2½!! "

      " BUT I DON'T LIKE HOW I LOOK I DON'T LOOK LIKE ME AND I CERTAINLY DO NOT LOOK LIKE VEGGIE'S OUJO!!! " Goku exclaimed

back, sputtering, " Back when I met future me who in the future is future Veggie's oujo...he wasn't dressed like this. Future

me's crown was silver, and he had on slippers and what I think looked like a bathrobe but it was probably the saiyajin oujo

official outfit AND IT DEFINATELY WASN'T ALL POOFY AND PINK!! " he waved his arms in the air rapidly. Goku took a deep breath

and sighed, " Oh-kay, I think the long sleeves were a light pink, and it had some pink around the collar, BUT THAT WAS IT!

AND HE WASN'T IN SSJ2½ WHEN I MET HIM EITHER!! "

      " Kakarroujo, calm down. " Bura laughed nervously, trying to keep him quiet.

      " NO! I AM **NOT** GOING TO CALM DOWN AND I AM GOING TO POWER DOWN TO NORMAL RIGHT N-- "

      " --Kaasan! " Bura said cheerfully, causing Goku to pause in sudden confusion. He turned to the door where Bura was

looking to see a baffled Bulma in the doorway.

      " Bura, who's your friend? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

      " You see-- " Bura started.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Goku wailed,

running out of the room, " EVEN BULMA DOESN'T RECOGNIZE ME!!! "

      Bulma pulled a doubletake at the voice, " G--Goku?! " she then turned to Bura, annoyed. The chibi grinned cheesily.

      " We were just playing, really! "

      " Ah, and what a wonderful cake it is. " Vegeta said proudly as he stood before the gigantic chocolate cake, " Quite

an awesome feet, wouldn't you say? " he smirked to himself.

      " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " a sudden burst of tears came from behind him as two

arms wrapped around the ouji from behind and hugged him, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAH

HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! "

      Vegeta blinked in sudden confusion, then looked up to see the person hugging him with tears running down their cheeks

. The ouji looked at the strange girl for a moment, then noticed the eyes and bangs and let out a strangled yelp of terror.

he quickly pushed himself out of the hug and fell foward, then started backing up away from the figure, " K--Ka--Ka--Kaka---"

      " EhhhhhhhhhhhWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! " Goku whimpered, then started bawling again.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto? "

      " Veggie? " he stopped crying suddenly.

      " Bura. " Vegeta said flatly.

      Goku nodded fiercely, ready to grab Vegeta, hug him tightly and start wailing all over again.

      " Kakarrotto you can stop crying now. " Vegeta sweatdropped, holding his hands up.

      " ...Veggie? " Goku squeaked out, " Do I look like a girl? " tears fell down his cheeks.

      " Hai. " he nodded uneasily.

      " Do, do I look like an oujo? "

      " Hai. "

      " Do I look like a SAIYAJIN oujo? "

      " No. "

      " ... " Goku nodded, " So I was right. And Bura was wrong. " he rubbed his nose, then perked up and grinned at

Vegeta, " Am I a pretty girl? "

      " WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, " WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME A QUESTION LIKE THAT!!! " he screamed, his face bright red.

      " Heeheehee, Veggie a-grees cuz his face is glowing red! " Goku happily pointed to his own cheeks.

      " You can power down anytime you like you know, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said dryly. Goku eagerly did so, " How did she

get your hair brushed out ANYWAY! It's impossible to brush out saiyajin hair! "

      " I am not sure. " Goku tilted his head, happy to have it black and short again. He looked upward and gasped, " WOW

VEGGIE! IS **THAT** THE CAKE?! "

      " Why yes Kakarrotto, it is. " Vegeta said boastfully, " You like it? "

      " VEGGIE I LUV IT!! " Goku gushed as he stared with his eyes locked on the giant pastry, " IT'S SO BIG AND CHOCOLATE

AND...CHOCOLATE!!! "

      " Exactly. " Vegeta smirked, " Care for some leftover icing before I teleport the whole thing down? " he held up a

near-empty bucket of chocolate icing.

      " WOULD I! " Goku beamed, then nearly dunked his entire head in the bucket and started licking up every ounce of

icing inside it. Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head in shock as he watched the scene, or, watched what he could being Goku

was unvisible w/his head inside the bucket, and twitched.

      " Uh, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta spoke up.

      " Hm? " the voice came from inside the bucket.

      " Maybe I should hand you the bucket first. I mean, it's becoming quite uncomfortable for me holding it while you eat

its insides. "

      " Oh that's oh-kay little Veggie! I'm done! " Goku chirped, pulling his now icing-splattered face out of the bucket.

He grinned at Vegeta, who was now a pale green at the mess on the larger saiyajin's face and the large tongue still hanging

out of Goku's mouth, " Come 'ere Veggie! " Goku grabbed and hugged the ouji, " Thank you for making me feel lots better by

giving me yummy chocolate to eat little Veggie who is such a cooking and baking whiz! " he said warmly as he shook Vegeta

left and right in the hug, then gently plopped him on the floor, the ouji still glowing bright red and in a daze, " There!

Now Veggie go take his AMAZING chocolate cake down to the kitchen like he said he was gonna while I get back into my tux and

out of this creepy non-saiyajin-oujo dress. K! " Goku tilted his head happily, then teleported out of the room.

      " Ah! Vegeta! " Bulma poked her now even more frantic head into the room, " Can I, ah, talk to you for a second. "

      The glowing little ouji just sat there, even his tail fur puffed out bright red on end, " OHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh. "

      " ... " Bulma cocked an eyebrow, then slowly left the doorway, " Oh-kay then, right. I'll come back in 5 minutes or

so. "

      " Hee~! Now I feel like ME again! " Goku grinned at himself in the mirror, " Well, as much of me as I can feel like

while wearing a tux. " he said, then looked at himself again, then let out a few giggles. Goku struck several "secret agent"

poses while spy-like music suddenly appeared in the backround, " YAH YAH YAH YAH!! " he proceeded to sneak out of the room,

then hopped on the staircase railing and slid down it like a skateboarder. Goku jumped to the ground and struck another

pose, " WHOOOOO!! "

      " Ah, Son-san, what are you doing? " a voice came from behind him.

      Goku looked over his shoulder, the rest of his body still in the spy position, " Hello Mirai! I am playing 'secret

agent' since my tux-ee-do makes me look so much like one! " he beamed.

      " Son-san, ANYBODY could wear a tuxedo and look like a spy, not just you! " he groaned.

      Goku pouted, " Aww..... "

      " Can we play too? " another voice said eagerly.

      Goku looked up to see Vejitto and Gogeta suddenly wearing 'spy tuxedos' as well. Both grinning Son-style, " YEAH! "

he glomped them both, " We will all be spies together! "

      " HOORAY! " Gogeta cheered.

      " WAHH! " Mirai fell over, " BUT WHAT ABOUT ALL THE FOOD YOU GUYS BROUGHT BACK THAT WE STILL HAVE TO UNLOAD!! "

      " What food that's left to unload. " Vejitto blinked.

      " You know, all those boxes that are behi-- " Mirai turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin to see all the

food suddenly unloaded and placed in their proper spot while all the boxes were towered ridiculously ontop of each other in

the trashcan. Mirai let the confusion and then eerieness settle on him, " --how do you guys do that, REALLY. "

      " HEE~! " Gogeta beamed.

      " A true magi-cian NEVER reveals his techniques! " Vejitto said proudly.

      " YOU'RE NOT A MAGICIAN!? YOU'RE BOTH SAIYAJINS! JUST LIKE ME! " Mirai exclaimed, getting even more confused.

      " Ah, but we are the only ones who hold the large amount of kaka-genes necessary to perform such acts of magicry. "

the older fusion smirked.

      " Uh-huh. " Mirai said skeptically.

      " Come on kids! Let's go see Veggie and his gigantic chocolate cake and guard it like good lil secret agents! " Goku

said happily as they turned to go upstairs; Gogeta and Vejitto each performing similar spy moves the way Goku had done coming

down the stairs.

      " Magical powers or not. I don't relish their gene-pool, not one bit. " Mirai shook his head, sighing.

      " *DING*DONG*! "

      " Hm? " Mirai went to answer the door only to see no one there. The demi-saiyajin cocked an eyebrow.

      " Hi there! " a voice came from above him. Mirai looked up to see Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo sitting on Mr. Popo's

flying carpet.

      " Dende, Mr. Popo---Piccolo what are you doing here? " Mirai face-faulted as the taller namekian followed Dende and

Popo into the house.

      " I've come to watch Vegeta's brain explode from the situation he's about to be in in just under an hour. " Piccolo

snickered as he sat down on the couch.

      " So...their 'tails' are getting married? " Dende looked up at Mirai, confused.

      Mirai sighed, " Just sit back guys, I'm sure kaasan'll tell you ALL about it once she gets back from checking on

Toussan. "

      " Vegeta? Vegeta? Hello, Vegeta! " Bulma called out as she waved her hand infront of the ouji's still glowing red

face.

      " We're sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected. Please try again or dial your operator. " a voice

recording came out of the ouji's body. Bulma scratched her head in confusion as she tried to figure out where it had come

from. She sighed tiredly and just opted to snap him out of it the old fashioned way; slapping him sharply across the face.

      " WAH!? WHOWHA?! " Vegeta suddenly shot to attention and looked around in all directions, " Kakay-chan? " he blinked.

      " Noooooooo, Bulma! " she smiled at him, " You oh-kay? I didn't mean to hit you THAT hard, but there was no other way

to bring you out of, wherever you zone out to when you turn all red like that. " Bulma explained to the ouji, who's

glowingness was rapidly fading.

      " Oh.... " Vegeta got up, " KAKARROTTO! " he exclaimed suddenly.

      Bulma sweatdropped.

      " Kakarrotto, he came in here all distraught and terrified because Bura gave him this horrocious makeover and it

frightened him because he looked like a girl and then he powered down and I made him feel better by letting him lick all

the icing out of the icing container and he hugged me and--then everything got all fuzzy and the music started to play in my

head again and it all went blank and--how long was I out for?! "

      " What music? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

      " You know, the mushy music that always plays in my head when Kakarrotto hugs me for too long. " Vegeta pointed to

his noggin.

      " MUSIC plays in your head? " Bulma grabbed the sides of Vegeta's head and peered into his ear, " How long as THIS

been happening?! "

      " ...I'm not sure. " Vegeta said truefully and at a loss to explain.

      " I want to hear the pretty Veggiemusic. " anothe pair of hands grabbed Vegeta's head from behind. The ouji twitched

in annoyment.

      " Kakarrotto, we meet again. " the ouji said dryly.

      " That we do, little Veggie! " Goku smiled brightly, " So what's the Veggiemusic that plays in your head sound like

little Veggie? Is it fast or slow or-- "

      " --IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS NOW LET GO OF MY HEAD!! " Vegeta snapped, his face bright red again. Goku quickly let

go. Bulma shrugged and did so also.

      " ...lil Vedge'ums? " Goku squeaked out curiously.

      " HAI....KAKARROTTO... " Vegeta gritted through his teeth.

      Goku beamed, " Can you hear it now? "

      " NO!!! "

      " Aww... " Goku pouted again, " ....are you gonna take the cake down to the kitchen now? "

      " I was thinking more along the lines of the living room, seeing how it has a taller ceiling than the kitchen. "

Vegeta stated, " I'd hate to have something I worked so hard on ruined just because it was too tall to fit in a particular

room. "

      " Veggie makes a good point! " Goku nodded, smiling happily, " Come Ji-chan and Goggie! We shall accompany Veggie on

his teleport to the living room! "

      Gogeta and Vejitto lept out from behind the massive cake and struck more spy poses.

      " Yes, Fearless Leader! " Gogeta saluted his 'Kaasan', who saluted back.

      Vegeta looked up skeptically at the saluting Goku, " You dragged them into this too? "

      " Course little Veggie! Goggie and Ji-chan wanted to play. I couldn't just leave them out. " Goku grinned.

      " We're playing spies! " Vejitto said, pointing to the tux he was wearing.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Spies....right. " he turned back to Goku, " Speaking of formal-wear, I have to go get my

royal saiyajin armor on as soon as we get the cake to the living room. "

      " OH! " Bulma said suddenly, " Vejitto, Gogeta! If you're back then you got the packages! "

      " HAI! " Vejitto nodded.

      Gogeta grinned, " The cookies were GREAT! "

      Vegeta froze and suddenly looked very disappointed, " You ordered food when you knew I could easily cook it all

myself? " he said in a sad little voice.

      " Oh Veh-gee... " Goku gave the smaller saiyajin a warm hug.

      " Well I would've asked you Vegeta but it was too big of a load to drop on you. You got the cake done in just enough

time and if I had asked you and you were rushed down to the last second you'd be a bundle of nerves by the time we got your

tail and Goku's to the 'alter'. " Bulma explained, trying to comfort him.

      " Yeah Veggie, we really a-ppreciate your yummy cooking skills! I bet nobody else could make such a delicious cake! "

Goku hugged tighter.

      " *sniffle* You have a point.... "

      " Of course I do. " Goku patted the little ouji on the back, " Now we're gonna be a brave little Veggie and go bring

this yummy cake downstairs now, alright? "

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta nodded.

      " Good. " Goku smiled.

      " ..and, Kakarrotto? "

      " Yes little Veggie? "

      " STOP BABYING ME!! " Vegeta shouted, then embarassingly stomped off and teleported himself and his cake out of the

room.

      " Isn't lil Veggie sweet! " the larger saiyajin clasped his hands together.

      Bulma tried to keep from laughing, " Haha, yeah. Hey Son-kun, I'm going to go help 'sweetie' downstairs with his cake

so it doesn't fall over.

      " Oh-kay Bulma! " Goku grinned, giving her a thumbs-up. He turned to the fusions, " You know we should get going too,

"fellow secret-agents"! "

      " A-hoy! " Gogeta saluted him again, then bowed. Vejitto sweatdropped.

      " That isn't the way secret agents take orders. "

      " How would YOU know. You've never been a secret agent. " Gogeta smirked.

      " Neither have you. " Vejitto pointed out.

      Gogeta sweatdropped, " Ah, that's right huh? Hahahaha! " he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, " Come

on Jitto! This way! " he left and followed Goku out the door. Vejitto shrugged and did so as well.

      " DA DA DA DAH! DA DA DA DAH! "

      " Play a little bit LOUDER, Popo. I wanna make sure he can hear it. " Piccolo snickered as he leaned against the

piano Mr. Popo was playing while Vegeta twitched in a nervous panic across the room. The ouji was keeping his back to the

rest of the group as he faced the wall in order to save face.

      " Shuddup. " Vegeta gritted through his teeth as he folded his arms. Nango on the other hand was happily swaying to

the music.

      " Heh, I think your tail likes the song, Vegeta. " Piccolo smirked.

      " Shuddup! " the ouji said a little louder.

      " You know, the spy outfit is nice, but I still wish I could've had a real oujo outfit like Veggie has his real ouji

outfit. " Goku sighed sadly.

      " Well you didn't HAVE to change back. " Bura complained, still annoyed with him returning to the tuxedo.

      " That wasn't an oujo outfit though! " Goku pouted, then shivered, " It was creepy! And I don't think I could've

stayed in SSJ½ THAT long. It'd have tired me out. "

      Bura rolled her eyes and sighed, then paused to hear what sounded like a skydiver coming closer and closer to the

roof of the building. A hole crashed through the ceiling as a heavy boxed package landed at Goku's feet, nearly missing

beaning him on the head by only a foot. The group looked up at the now-large hole that was shattered through all floors and

went clear through the roof of Capsule Corp just intime to see a very familar and very large spaceship shoot back off into

the distance.

      The wheels in Goku's brain started to move a little faster and the saiyajin let out a squeal of glee, " AHHHHH! " he

lundged at the package and paused when he noticed a little note written in a much neater version of Vegeta's current

handwriting skills, " To my sweet little Kakay, "

      Vegeta instantly paled and his shoulders sunk.

      " On such a special day, such a special peasant deserves to wear such a special outfit. 'Luv', "Future Veggie". "

Goku read, then squealed again, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ITSFROMFUTUREVEGGIE!!! " he bounced around excitedly, " AND HE

**LUVS** ME!!! "

      Vegeta twitched in shock, " Even my future self's against me. " he whimpered.

      Goku, meanwhile, was ripping away at the wrapping paper and the box while trying not to damage whatever was inside.

He finally opened the box and his eyes enlarged to engulf nearly his entire head, " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " another

squeal came out of the large saiyajin's lungs as he held something up and quickly squeezed it tightly against his body, " AH-

HA, AH-HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHEEEEE~! " he fell back and started laughing madly.

      Vegeta looked completely terrified.

      Bulma cautiously approached Goku, " Umm, Son-kun? Are you alright? "

      " MMM? " Goku looked over at her with a huge smile on his face, then bounced to his feet, " LOOKIEHERE!! " he held up

an outfit completely identical to the one his future self wore, " FUTUREVEGGIEFELTBADFORMEANDSINCEHELUVSMESOMUCHHESENTMEAN-

-OUJOOUTFITJUSTLIKEMYFUTURESELFWEARS!! " he bounced up and down excitedly, " I AM SO HAPPY!! " he grinned, then zipped behind

a corner and then back out into the room, now wearing the saiyajin oujo costume. Goku happily poked the golden-colored royal

seal of Bejito-sei that was on the upper left-hand chest of the outfit, " IT IS SO COMFY I AM GOING TO WEAR IT AND NEVER EVER

EVER TAKE IT OFF! " the saiyajin squealed as he bounced around the room.

      A large doom cloud hung over Vegeta's head as all the ouji could do was twitch in absolute horror while the rest of

his body senses remained completely numb.

      " Oh dear. " Bulma glanced over at Vegeta and sweatdropped, " Uh, hey Vegeta-kun, we'll make sure Goku takes off that

, uh, saiyajin oujo robe sooner or later. Don't worry about it. " she patted him on the shoulder only to sweatdrop at how

cold it was. Vegeta teetered backward from the unintentional push and promptly fainted.

      " Today, is a very good day. " Piccolo said, then whipped out a small video-camera.

      " You're going to tape all this?! " Dende sweatdropped.

      " You got it. " the taller namek said between snickers.

      " Haha. " Dende laughed lightly, " I suppose it is kind of funny, BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO CAUSE THEM ANYMORE

SUFFERING!! " he waved his arms in the air.

      " Uh-huh. " Piccolo said, now ignoring him as he taped the scene.

      Dende snorted and sat back on the couch.

      " WHEEEEE~~! " Goku happily glided across the room, " THIS IS **FUN!!!! "**

      " Vegeta? "

      " Vegeta! "

      " VEGETA WAKE UP!! " a voice called from the darkness.

      " Uhhhhh....wha? " Vegeta raised his hand to his head, rubbing the side of it. He looked up to see a very worried

Bulma, " Oh, Bulma it's you. Thank God! " he smiled weakily, " I had this horrible dream. My tail fell in love with

Kakarrotto's tail and they were going to get married and me and Kakarrotto's future selves from before air-mail-dropped-off

an oujo costume for Kakarrotto and it was HORRIBLE! "

      " ... " Bulma nervously bit her lip.

      Vegeta paled, " Oh God no. "

      She nodded her head slowly.

      " HI VEGGIE! " Goku exclaimed, popping into view wearing the oujo outfit.

      " AHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta's body went into spasms and he fainted again.

      " GOKU! " Bulma snapped at him, then slapped Vegeta across the face.

      The ouji sat up again, " Wha...? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *thump*! " he noticed Goku again, screamed,

and fainted a third time.

      " ...oh this is just getting stupid now. " Bulma complained, " VEGETA JUST WAKE UP AND FACE THE MUSIC! "

      " Hit it Popo! " Piccolo pointed to the genie who started playing the wedding march extra-loudly again.

      Vegeta sat up and began screaming again while Bulma continued to try and slap it out of him.

      " WILL, YOU, STOP, ALL, THAT, POINTLESS, **SCREAMING!!!!** "

      " Hm? " Vegeta finally quieted down, though shuddering uneasily, " ...I'm going to DIE, aren't I? "

      " You're not going to DIE, your tail is just going to get married now get up before you ruin the whole day for him! "

Bulma stomped her foot. Vegeta shakily stood up.

      " Oh Veggie I am so happy we are going to have so much fun together and it will be GREAT! " Goku eagerly babbled on

as he pranced around in the royal saiyajin oujo outfit.

      Vegeta whimpered as he walked to the spot Goku stood at, " Fun....right... "

      Goku happily wrapped an arm around the ouji's shoulder. Vegeta's body started twitching again. Bulma sweatdropped and

walked over to Goku and tapped him on the free shoulder, then pointed to Vegeta. Goku looked over at the twitching,

frightened saiyajin he had his arm around. Goku put his other fist over his mouth and let go of Vegeta. The ouji stared at

him in complete paranoia and backed up several feet away from the larger saiyajin.

      " Umm, Vegeta you can't stand that far away or it won't work. " Dende sweatdropped as he got ready to make his

speech.

      " I'm not far away. " Vegeta said from the other side of the room.

      " WHAT? " Dende called out.

      " I SAID, "I'M NOT FAR AWAY!". "

      Dende groaned, " YOU ARE TOO!! "

      " Well, GOOD! "

      The young namek rolled his eyes, " Bulma if he doesn't want to do this I can just leav-- "

      " --Dende don't be ridiculous! " a voice said from beside him. He turned around to see a grinning Bura, " Toussan's

just a lil shy that's all! He loves Kakarroujo with all his heart and soul ya know! "

      " HAHA, HAHAHAHAHA!! " Piccolo laughed loudly while leaning against the side of the piano for support.

      Vegeta shivered and pulled his cape over his head to avoid seeing anymore shame.

      " Heehee. " Goku giggled in amusement as he tip-toed over to Vegeta, then lightly put his hand on the cape and

teleported them both back infront of Dende. Goku flipped Vegeta's cape back off from over his head and held onto the ouji's

hand tightly, smiling sweetly at him, " Veggie do not worry! I will keep u safe cuz I luv u very much! "

      " Ah--ah-ah.... " the little ouji tried to form words.

      " We are gathered here today, to join the two tails of these two saiyajin together in holy matrimony. " Dende said,

feeling a bit silly as he watched the two tails infront of him side by side wearing their little wedding outfits, " Ah, guys?

What're their names? I mean, do they have names? " he sweatdropped.

      " This is Nango, " Goku cheerfully pointed to Vegeta's tail, then to his own, " And this is Bibishii! "

      " Nango and Bibishii...right.. " Dende sweatdropped again, " Man I'm glad nameks don't have genders. " he muttered to

himself, " Now, er, Nango. " he said to Vegeta's tail, " Do you take, Bibishii, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and

to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part? "

      Nango nodded eagerly.

      " I think that was a yes. " Dende scratched his head.

      Goku turned to Vegeta, " Hey little Veggie was that a yes. "

      Vegeta had his head tilted at an odd angle while he continueously twitched every 3 seconds as his heart started to

pump faster and faster, " ... "

      " Umm, I think it's a yes. " Goku said to Dende.

      " And do you, Bibishii, take Nango to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in

sickness and in health, til death do you part? "

      ::YES YES YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!:: Bibishii squealed excitedly.

      Goku blinked, hearing her, " She said yes yes yes! " he chirped.

      " Rings? " Dende looked up to see Vejitto and Gogeta holding the boxes. Dende took out the two golden, tail-sized

rings and plunked one on either tail, " With the power invested in me as the kami of this planet, I now pronounce you, ah,

husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. "

      Nango and Bibishii stared at each other, lingering for a while, then lundged clear at each other and completely

wrapped around one other. The two saiyajins let out a sudden yelp as their faces suddenly burst into their respective bright

red and pink. The rest of the group stared at them both; Bura wiping tears of joy from her eyes, Piccolo snickering, Mr. Popo

busy happily playing his piano, Vejitto and Gogeta confused, Mirai looking quite disgusted, and Bulma looking slightly

nervous and uneasy at how things were playing out.

      Vegeta slowly turned to Goku and suddenly hugged onto him tightly, his head turned way from the larger saiyajin while

Goku stared up at the ceiling, " Ka, ka, ka, ka, k--kaka--- "

      " HaiVeggie? "

      " Kakarrotto. "

      Bulma gulped, her brain daring her to either cover her eyes or make some sort of distraction.

      The ouji held tighter, " Kakarrotto, I---- "

      " YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRG!! " a war cry screamed as the coat closet suddenly exploded and both saiyajins suddenly felt a

fist deck the side of their faces, knocking them away from each other and to the ground. Their tails now apart, the glow

faded from their faces as they lay on the floor with blank expressions, " HUWAHHHH!! " Chi-Chi struck a fighting pose,

complete disoriented as to where she was.

      " Chi-chan! You are a-live! " Goku chirped as he lept to his feet like nothing had happened. Vegeta was still on the

floor staring up the ceiling.

      " Wh--wha happened? "

      " Heehee, heeheehee. " Goku giggled at the marker that was still on her face from before, " You look so silly! "

      Chi-Chi reached her hand to her face and pulled it away to gasp at the marker spots on her hand. She rushed to a

mirror and gawked, " OUJIIIIIIIIII!!!! " she screamed back in Vegeta's direction, but the little ouji still didn't hear her.

Infact everything had suddenly blurred around him. Chi-Chi froze as everything instantly came back to her, " AHH! YOU! THE

OUJI! THE TAILS! THE WEDDING! "

      " Too late! You missed it! " Goku said happily.

      Chi-Chi blinked, " What? " she said flatly with a look of shock on her face.

      " Oh 'Onna' you should've SEEN it! Kakarroujo looked so pretty in his oujo outfit and Toussan looked so handsome and

the tails were just plain kawaii! " Bura said as if she was in the middle of gossiping.

      It was then that Chi-Chi got her first good look at what Goku was now wearing, " AHHH! " she shrieked, pointing to

him, " WHERE DID YOU GET-- "

      " Future Veggie and future me from 100 years in the future dropped it off by air-mail! " Goku beamed, hugging his

outfit, " I luv my oujo clothes SOOOOO MUCH Chi-chan!! " the saiyajin squealed.

      " O--OUJO?! " Chi-Chi nearly choked out, " You mean that evil twisted future Ouji--a--and that future you who he

corrupted with his evil Oujiness--they were HERE?! "

      " Well, not really. " Goku scratched the back of his head, " They dropped the box through the ceiling and they were

high enough to give the box the right velocity to make it through all the floors to the living room! " Goku said smartly.

      Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at him, " ....uh-huh. " she said warily. Chi-Chi then walked over to Vegeta and looked down

at him, " So they're MARRIED now, huh? "

      Vegeta nodded his head slightly.

      " I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HOW COULD ALL YOU PEOPLE JUST STAND BY AND LET GOKU AND THE OUJI'S TAILS GET MARRIED!! " she

ranted.

      " Bee-cause they luv each other Chi-chan. " Goku said in a tiny voice. Chi-Chi sent him a death-glare.

      " BUT THEY'RE ATTACHED TO **YOU**!!! "

      " I, don't mind. " he twiddled his fingers with a slight blush on his cheeks, " And--and Bibishii says that she and

Nango HAVE noticed Veggie's a little uncomfortable with it that, that they promise to be quieter on their relationship until

Veggie feels better about it. "

      " Like THAT'll ever happen. " Mirai rolled his eyes.

      " And what about YOU, GOKU? How do YOU feel about this, this turn of events! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " ONE OF YOUR

APPENDAGES IS NOW MARRIED TO ONE OF THE OUJI'S APPENDAGES!!! "

      The large saiyajin turned away, " I, I don't mind. I mean, as long as Bibishii and Nango are happy together...and

they love each other so much. It--it's not my decision to choose who should love who, ya know? "

      " Aww, that's very mature of you Goku. " Chi-Chi said, touched, then grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking

him, " NOW WHY DID YOU CHOOSE **NOW TO START ACTING MATURE!! NOW WHAT DO ****YOU THINK! " she demanded.**

      " I, I dunno. "

      " YOU DON'T KNOW! MY GOD, GOKU! YOUR TAIL JUST GOT MARRIED TO THE OUJI'S AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE AN OPINION ON IT!! "

she shouted, then narrowed her eyes at him dangerously, " Or DO you have an opinion on it and are afraid to tell me, huh? "

      " NoChichan. " Goku said quickly. Chi-Chi sighed, relieved, " But I am, happy for them. "

      She quirked an eyebrow at him.

      " Bibishii gets to actually BE an oujo, while I only have the outfit for it. I'm, very proud of her. " he smiled.

      " Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi said flatly, then promptly grabbed Goku by the ear and started dragging him out of the house.

      " Oww oww oww OWW! Chi-chAAN! Whadda're you doin! " Goku whined.

      " We're going HOME, Goku. " she let go of his ear and grabbed his wrist as they stood in the doorway, " We're going

home AND as soon as we GET home you're changing out of that nasty future-you outfit so I can burn it. "

      " NEVER!! " Goku yelped, hugging onto his oujo costume tightly.

      Chi-Chi twitched, " FINE! Just let's go already! "

      " Buh--but what about Nango and Bibishii's honeymoon? " Goku pouted.

      " WAHHH! " Chi-Chi fell over while Vegeta's pupils silently enlarged to take up nearly his entire eyesockets, " THEY

CAN'T HAVE A HONEYMOON GOKU, THEY DON'T HAVE ANY GENDERS-- "

      " --yes they do. " Goku nodded thoughtfully.

      " Well, THEY DON'T HAVE THE PROPER REPRODUCTION ORGANS AND HEAVEN FORBID IF THEY **DO HAVE SOME METHOD OF, THAT SORT**

OF THING THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU LET THEM DO THAT WHILE THEY'RE ATTACHED TO YOU AND THE **OUJI!!!** " she screamed at

him, her face nearly blue, " NOW TAKE ME BACK HOME! "

      " Buh, but my lil-lil Vedge'ums is still on the floor. " Goku frowned, wanting to at least go over to help Vegeta up.

      " LEAVE HIM THERE! " Chi-Chi snapped.

      Goku watched the little ouji, then teleported over to him.

      " GO-KU!!! "

      " Here you go little Veggie, nice 'n easy. " Goku smiled as he helped the still staring Vegeta to his feet, then

plopped him on the couch, " Now you just sit there and relax like a good little Veggie and I'll go cut you a nice big slice

of cake--just for *Veggie*! " he said, walking over to the cake.

      " **_GOKU YOU GET AWAY FROM THAT--THAT CREATURE, RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL, I'LL STOP FEEDING YOU!_ " she tried to**

think of something to threaten with.

      Goku sniffled, then thought for a minute, " Veggie will feed me. "

      " THEN I'LL, I'LL LOCK YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE! "

      " Then I will stay with Veggie. " Goku handed the woozy Vegeta a piece of cake and cut one for himself.

      " OOH! " Chi-Chi stomped over to Goku and whispered something in his hear, " THEN I WILL--- "

      Goku's eyes grew wide as saucers and his cheeks heated with embarassment, " Oh that is one thing little Veggies can't

do! "

      " Exactly. " she frustratingly grabbed him and dragged him back across the room. Goku shoved the slice of cake in his

mouth and gasped.

      " Oh Chi-chan.... " he said in awe, " VEGGIE'S CAKE IS DELICIOUS!!!! "

      Chi-Chi twitched, " WHO CARES! I CAN MAKE A WAY BETTER CAKE THEN THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI COULD! " it was then she

noticed Goku desperately sucking on his own fingers looking for any crumbs of the cake that might be on his hands, " AND CUT

THAT OUT! "

      " B--but Chi-chan! The cake, it's a *magical* cake! It tasted good---no, even BETTER than any Veggiecake I've ever

HAD! I want more!! " he eagerly wiggled his fingers in the giant cake's direction.

      " Too bad! Now take me back home! " she stomped her foot.

      Goku looked over one last time at the cake and the ouji, forlornly, then teleported himself and Chi-Chi out of sight,

" Goodbye little Veggie. Goodbye yummy Veggiescake. "

      Bulma waited a moment, then walked over to where Goku had plopped down Vegeta. She sat next to him, " So? Vegeta? How

are you feeling? Are you oh-kay? "

      " ... " the ouji stared off into space with the plate of cake on his lap.

      Bulma looked around cautiously, " I, hope you don't think I'm rude asking, but---what were you going to tell Son-kun

back there before Chi-Chi went psycho on the coat closet door? "

      " .....something I would've instantly regretted..... " Vegeta said in a faraway voice.

      " Oh. Really... " Bulma nodded, " ...wanna tell me what it was? "

      " No...I'm never going to speak of it again....I can't believe I almost said it. "

      " You DO know that you were hugging Goku, right? "

      Vegeta nodded.

      " He, um, he left with Chi-Chi just now. But he had some of your cake and really liked it. " she said uneasily.

      " I know. "

      " You...want some cake? " Bulma held the plate with the slice up to him. Instead Vegeta stood up and started waddling

off towards the stairs, " Vegeta? VEGETA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! "

      " Up to my room...I need to think on things a bit. " the ouji said as he got up the stairs and closed the door behind

him to his bedroom.

      " Oh man, he's really shook up. " Mirai gawked, worried.

      " I hope he'll be oh-kay. " Bulma sighed.

      " Wow, and I thought he was tramatized before. " Piccolo muttered.

      " I think we should go. " Dende said to him.

      " Mr. Popo agrees. Besides, Mr. Popo is getting tired of playing the piano. " Mr. Popo said as he got up, then

grinned, " What Mr. Popo would really like to play on is an electric guitar! "

      Piccolo twitched and tugged on his ears, " Electric guitar, oh yeah, that's all we need. " he said sarcastically at

the thought of Mr. Popo learning how to play said instrument 24/7 and the loud sound ripping Piccolo's ears apart at the

seams.

      " Goodbye! " Vejitto waved happily.

      " Adios! " Gogeta added.

      Bulma sighed as the trio left. She turned to Mirai, Bura, and the fusions, " Hey, what do you say we cut some more of

the cake and bring it up to Vegeta. I'm sure he desperately needs something to get whatever's on his mind off it, huh? "

      " YEAH! Let's go cheer up Toussan! " Gogeta beamed.

      " You really think the cake'll make Mommy feel better, Bulma? " Vejitto asked.

      " Of course it will! " Bulma said confidently, " And, if it doesn't, I'm sure Vegeta'll be over this by tommorow

anyway! " she smiled, then called up to him, " RIGHT, VEGETA? "

      " ... "

      " Right! :) "

      " Heehee, heeheehee. " Goku giggled as he admired himself in his oujo outfit infront of a mirror.

      " GOKU IT'S NIGHTIME! NOW GET OUT OF THAT STUPID OUJI-GEAR AND GO TO SLEEP! " Chi-Chi's voice called out from across

the hall.

      Goku thought for a moment, then put his pajamas on over the oujo outfit, grinned, and went to bed, " Yes Chi-chan! "

      Somewhere far off from Goku's house, Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed and twitched in shock, " I'm doomed. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

2:07 AM 9/27/2003

THE END!

Chuquita: Yes, "the end". (to Son) I had such a hard time trying to figure out how I'd end this. (I even posted possible

endings on one of my deviantart journal entries). Infact, the future-oujo-costume idea came to me out of the blue yesterday.

Vegeta: (flatly) Lucky me.

Chuquita: (smiles) Aw, don't feel bad Veggie! At least it's over!

Goku: (wearing future-oujo outfit cheerfully)

Vegeta: (twitches at Son) For YOU it is.

Goku: (to Veggie) Don't I make a kawaii lil oujo, Veggie!

Vegeta: (sarcasm) Of course, you're beautiful.

Goku: (big sparkily eyes) (musingly) ~*REEEEAAAAAAALLLLLLLY,*Veggie*~?

Vegeta: (bright red) I WAS KIDDING!!!

Goku: (pouts) Awwww....

Chuquita: Though I'm not sure of when most of the future fics are going to be written--in what order I mean--I definately

know the next three! Kakahawaiiexodancesscareveggie - which I was originally going to do before this one but it'll fit better

after. chiwisheskakhuman - who's timeline on the dragonballs actually is going to fit my fic series from the last time I had

the dragonballs being used (which was last October). HOORAY! Actual year-long continuity! *grins*. And then Goggieparody -

which may actually be PG-13 due to one of my two if-I-ever-wrote-a-PG-13-fic-this-would-have-to-happen-in-it which is when a

character dies. In movie 12 Goku and Veggie are dead, but this is after they've beaten Buu, so I deviced a HOW they got

killed again. They get knocked off in part 1 so Goku ends up at that Kaio tournament or else how would I explain them both

suddenly being dead. I have no idea how the movie-parody's gonna fit, if at all, into the regular series timeline since

Veggie wished both him and Goku immortal, but I'll just go w/how Toei has the movies on a different continuity than the

actual series. So the event will sorta count. The other PG-13 rule would be if Veggie got a little more 'extreme' in his

persuits--which isn't going to happen :)

Vegeta: Thank GOD!

Chuquita: I can't wait to get to the next fic (cuz it has a summer-ish theme and I was originally planning on typing it

during the summer, but now's good too.)!

Goku: (happily) My oujo outfit is so pretty! (sighs) (to Veggie) I WISH I had a CROWN to go WITH it! (big grin)

Vegeta: (twitch) Not a chance.

Goku: (pouts) Aww...

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer replies!:

To dragon-caster76: Thank you so much! Here's the final chapter!

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Don't worry! There's a kaka-quote at the end of this chapter!

Goku: (grins) Thank u, Rissa! (clasps his hands together) (happily) I feel so special!

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Heh, poor Veggie. He's gonna be oh-kay though, he'll need a short while to rest in his bed but

he'll be back to normal by the start of the next fic! Bulma's prank only partially backfired on her :)

To Wakadori Ramen: Nevermind about the Miroku thing :D Poor Chi-Chi, going through all that in the last chapter and then

being markered on and stuffed in a closet for 2 hours. At least she didn't actually see the wedding happen.

To chaos: You know no on else on the show (except Master Roshi when she first ran into him) notices this about her name.

Up by the mall there's a mexican resturant actually called Chi-Chi's. :D Chi-Chi does have quite a few good things happen to

her in the next fic's first chapter (when she goes on The Price is Right, wins big prizes, and actually beats Veggie in the

showcase since he doesn't have that good of a concept of how much stuff costs). So she gets to have fun the first half of the

next fic :) ,something that she hasn't had much of lately. 

To Ouji-Chan: So sorry you are flustered! ^_^;; Glad you liked the chapter though. This was such a fun fic to write! (even if

I didn't completely have the ending figured out til the end).

To Girl-with-too-many-aliasses: We do indeed, *grins*! I luv to torture Veggie every once in a while & he's tied w/Goku for

my favorite. It would be hard to torture Goku and still have it funny, he just doesn't have Veggie's ego and `short`-temper

:) I had so much trouble figuring out the dress thing. You can tell I was trying to decide throughout the chapter by some of

the scenes. Goku did end up in the dress, but he got to wear the offical royal saiyajin oujo dress so he was happy :D And

Veggie did end up in the dress in his nightmare in part 1 :)

To sakura117us: So glad you like the doodles!! I was planning on posting more of "Veggiecation" on deviantart yesterday

(which at the moment is Friday) but the site's server was being too slow on the 4th step so I just saved what I typed for

page 9's description & I'm planning on uploading 9 to 12 today (saturday).

To JSF: Thank you! :D

To Callimogua: *grins* It did end up semi-fancy. If Bulma had wanted to make it look extra fancy she would've probably done

it if everyone else was invited but didn't do so since Veggie was already going to be tramatized enough by the ceremony and

Goku's fancy new oujo dress!

Vegeta: (twitches) No thanks to my 100 years older future self.

Goku: (waves his arms around to watch the large oujo sleeves flow back-n-forth) HEEE~~!

Chuquita: Oh! Anyone who wants to see it, I have a doodle of Veggie w/Goku in his oujo outfit at

http : // www . deviantart . com / deviation / 2984463 /    (just backup the spaces :D )

To Cathowl: Wow, heehee, Veggie's in trouble.

Vegeta: Technically-- (glances over at Goku and sticks ear-plugs in his ears)

Goku: Haha! (pokes earplugs happily) Veggie is talking and I cannot hear his little Veggie voice!

Vegeta: (twitch) MY VOICE IS DEEPER THAN YOURS IS!! In both sub AND dub. Anyway, (grins) I don't have to necessarily kiss

Kakarrotto here seeing as, ah, he has a life-threatening disease and my lips are chapped.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) What "life-threatening disease"?

Vegeta: Well, not life-threatening to, life-threatening to me. Observe. (pulls out giganto magnifying glass and holds it over

Goku's arm to view hundreds of happy bouncing kaka-germs squiggling around) See.

Goku: (trying to hear) WHAT! VEGGIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Vegeta: EXPLAINING TO CATHOWL, SCOTT, AND THE OTHER KAKARROTTO WHY YOU'RE---oh here! (yanks out one plug) I'm explaining why

you're unkissable.

Goku: (saddened) (hurt) I **AM ? (eyes start to water) But--but I thought I was cute, and adorable just like how Veggie is**

cute only bigger.

Chuquita: (to Veggie) Are you really going to chance having Son-kun get told about all the yaoi stuff over giving him a quick

smooch?

Vegeta: BUT IT'S ON THE **LIPS!!**

Chuquita: ..point.

Vegeta: ....I COULD bound Kakarrotto's eyes, gag his mouth, and re-plug his ears....he wouldn't be able to hear the 'talk' then.

Goku: I gave Veggie mistletoe smoochies durin Christmastime...

Vegeta: BUT THAT WAS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! THAT WAS DUE TO YOUR STUPID KAKA-CUSTOMS!! (pauses) (looks down at Son's hand)

...I wonder how much the hand would cost if I quickly kissed that....or maybe not even the skin, what about the wristband.

(in deep contimplation)

Goku: (sweatdrops) Veggie thinks too hard.

Vegeta: (frustrated) I DO NOT!! (quickly smooches Son's cheek, then promptly runs off to the bathroom to wash his mouth out)

BLWAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Chuquita: ^_^;; Well, the cheek IS part of the face...

Goku: (eyes super-wide, face bright pink, rubbing his cheek) Oh my..... (turns away, face still glowing) OH my....

Chuquita: OH! Also Cathowl, their tails won't have such a big part in the future stories as they did in this once since it

was centered around them. (in other words they'll mostly be just doing their normal tail-like things like wagging and

flitting about in the air)

To Tomoyo chan: Mirai did make an appearance this chapter! :D I have to start getting him back into the fics, I have honestly

no idea how he disappeared like that. (It's like Toriyama w/Launch, only I'm bringing Mirai back) I apologize to Mirai for

not including him lately. (nods). Heehee, the Chi-Chi flipping out at Goku inside I got from the episode before the driving

one where Goku wants to have Gohan train with him and Chi-Chi starts yelling at him and walking towards him while he backs up

and then she says something he thinks is funny (that Gohan's studies are more important than saving the Earth) and Goku

'lightly' smacks her accidentally knocking her through the wall and into a tree.

Vegeta: (grinning) Something I would PAY to see.

Goku: (sweatdrops) I hadn't been used to Earth-gravity yet. Chi-chan understood...sorta.

Vegeta: (thinking) Would've been quite entertaining if I went home with you instead of Bulma.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) It also would've completely altered the timeline.

Vegeta: ...oh yeah.

To Agent182: Each tail wore its proper attire *grins*. And so did their owners! So glad you liked it! Everybody feels bad for

poor little Veggie, but he'll be oh-kay.

Goku: (pouts) I still could've used a the lil oujo crown too.

Vegeta: (bright red) NO YOU COULDN'T!!!

To JSF: I hadn't thought about dressing them up in saiyajin wedding-wear.....what WOULD saiyajin wedding-wear look like?

(thinks). Oh well! The tails did get earth wedding outfits! :)

To: RyukoVulpix: WOW! The next one is really 75? (eyes widen) Haha! I'm gonna have to think up something special to do in

the Corners. :D AHH, singing Goku! He has such a high-pitched voice doesn't he? *grins*. It's so cute!! Did they actually

show him singing w/a microphone & everything?

Goku: (grinning super-widely) (clutching a microphone) (opens his mouth) Ah---  
Vegeta: (slaps his hand over Goku's mouth before he starts to sing) Oh no you don't!

To Goddess Shimi: Heeheehee, CAN Veggie get pregnant? It he could I'm pretty sure he'd be flipping out even worse than

he did w/the tails getting married. It would make the kaka-germs seem like NOTHING in comparision to a whole kaka-baby :D

Vegeta: (eyes bugging out) *twitch* (shakes it off) Well, that's not going to h—happen. Because even if I COULD somehow

host a kaka-spawn within my body---(turns to Goku)—-IT WOULD NEVER **EVER _EVER_** HAPPEN!!!

Goku: *blinks mindlessly* Huh?

Chuquita: And that about wraps up the fic! Goodbye til the next fic everybody! (to Son) *grins* Son-kun! Care to finish it

off!

Goku: (happily) (to audiance) May the Veggies be with you! (glomps onto Veggie)

Vegeta: (twitch) I wish you'd change out of that oujo outfit already.

Goku: Aw come on Veggie! It's FUN! Not to mention stylish and comf-ortable!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Whatever you say, Kakarrotto...


End file.
